


Everpanther collection

by bowsie22



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Character Death, Discussion of Abortion, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-21 10:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 146
Words: 75,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13739403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowsie22/pseuds/bowsie22
Summary: A collection of Everett/T'Challa short fics.If anyone has any prompts leave them in the comments.They might take a while, but they will be done! Prompts are OPEN folks





	1. Chapter 1 Fluff

There was a lot of paperwork in running a country. Especially a country that was slowly opening it’s borders to outsiders. It was close to midnight and the king could hear his bed calling to him. All T’Challa wanted to do was rest, but he still had to read through this trade deal with the United Kingdom. With a deep sigh, he dropped the paper onto the table, missing the opening of the office door.

“You should be in bed with me.”

T’Challa chuckled, dropping his head back onto Everett’s chest, smiling tiredly up at his husband.

“Trust me beloved, I am more than aware. But the Prime Minister waits for no man.”

“Well, she can wait for you. I am not spending another night alone in our bed T’Challa.”

T’Challa allowed himself to be pulled up and out of his office.Both men were more than aware that T’Challa could take Everett out with one hand, but they were also aware that the king loved his consort too much for that. T’Challa offered little resistance as he was stripped and tucked into bed, thoughts of treaties and trade deals running through his head. It wasn’t until Everett was lying alongside him, head resting over the king’s heart, that finally T’Challa’s mind fell silent. Here, listening to his sleeping husband breathing softly beside him, T’Challa could finally relax, ignoring all the problems in his day to day life. Deciding that tomorrow would bea day spent with his family and pulling Everett closer to him, pressing a kiss to his forehead, T’Challa slept.


	2. Chapter 2 Jealous Everett

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From tchallas-wakanda ask “ everpanther + everret being jealous of t’challa/nakia “. Here you are. Enjoy

”You are pathetic.”

Everett scoffed, ignoring Shuri’s knowing gaze. Instead, he kept rooting through the ruins of the lab, looking for Shuri’s.....whatever it was.

“If you don’t want my help, all you have to do is tell me.”

“I will not deny that you’re useful. Even though you have no idea what you’re doing. But you’re still pathetic.”

With a groan (damn, he was getting old) Everett straightened.

“If you ever come to America, remind me to introduce you to Peter Parker. I think you two would get along, sarcastic, meme loving, rude to your elders.”

The princess laughed, fondness in her eyes as she looked at the spy.

“Everett, you know I like you. You are a good man and a good friend. But you are...”

“Pathetic, I know! Mind telling me why.”

“You are not here to help. You are here to avoid Nakia and T’Challa. To avoid seeing them together because you love my brother. Who, for whatever reason, you think you don’t deserve.”

“So, you’re a therapist now as well?”

Everett ducked as Shuri threw a bit of wire at him.

“Ok, I’m sorry. It’s hard Shuri. Seeing someone you care about happy with someone else. And I hate it. Nakia is amazing. Brave, smart. And I don’t like her because she’s with T’Challa. I am pathetic.”

Shuri wrapped her arms around the man, pulling him into a tight hug.

“You are smart and brave Everett Ross. Anyone would be lucky to have you. And my brother is a fool if he doesn’t even consider you.”

Well, at least Shuri was on his side. That alone made Everett feel better.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oh God, Everett was pathetic. He was one step into the official ball, saw Nakia and T’Challa dancing and had to leave. Thank God the Wakandan palace had a lot of balconies. And a lot of alcohol. Everett was so wrapped up in feeling sorry for himself that he missed Shuri taking Nakia’s place in the dance, a smirk on her face. After what felt like hours, the song finally ended, another quicker one starting.

“Shuri said you were our here. Being pathetic apparently.”

Everett froze. Damn, he should not have trusted Shuri. He was a professional spy, he should have known to keep an eye on her.

“I just needed some air.”

Wow, T’Challa looked good in a suit. He smiled at Everett, his disbelief clear.

“Air, in the first five minutes?”

The smaller man blushed, now knowing how to defend himself.

“Everett, do you know why I spend so much time with Nakia?”

“You love her T’Challa. Everyone can see that.”

“I loved her once. Now, we are better off as friends. She is planning to leave Wakanda, travel the world, and help other people. What we should have been doing for years.”  
Everett stepped forward, placing what he hoped was a comforting hand on T’Challa’s shoulder.

“That wasn’t your decision .And already, things are changing under your rule. You’ll be a great king T’Challa, known for opening Wakanda to the world.”

T’Challa looked up, the strength and fierceness in gaze taking Everett’s breathe away.

“I spent that time with Nakia planning. Planning how to woo and court you.”

Everett’s hand fell to his side, shock running through his body. The king took a step closer, placing his hands on Everett’s hips. The agent shivered at the heat from the hands and the excitement running through his body.

“You fascinated me Everett. A man ready to lay his life on the line for a country that he has no affiliation with. And then as I got to know you more and more I fell for you. And, if Shuri is to be believed, you fell for me too yes?”

Everett nodded, still not believing this was happening. He had a split second to see a smile on T’Challa’s face before those lips were on his. His arms wrapped around the taller man’s neck, burying a hand in his hair, pulling the king closer and making the kiss deeper. They broke apart, both men slightly breathless. The king laughed, a joyous sound that had Everett laughing.

“May I have this dance beloved?”

“Yes my king, you may.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shuri and Nakia smiled at the dancing couple on the balcony. 

“Well done Shuri. Not a bad job at matchmaking.”

“Thank you. Anytime you feel like making your move on Okoye, let me know.

She walked off, ignoring the spluttering woman behind her. Shuri was going to look up this Peter Parker. He at least, sounded interesting.

A/N Hope you like and that it what was you wanted. Again, any prompts drop them in the comments or ask box


	3. Chapter 3 Mourning Everett

Prompt from QMAtchmaker888 - how did Everett feel when they all thought T’challa was dead?  
So I’m imagining here that no one knows about Everett’s feelings, so most of this is his inner thoughts. And a surprise cameo.

Dead. The word echoed through Everett’s head. He couldn’t believe it. T’Challa couldn’t be dead. He was the Black Panther. He wore a suit made of the strongest metal in the world. He was fast, smart, an amazing fighter. How could some soldier from America defeat him? It just made no sense. Everett hated to think what Erik in charge would mean for America and the wider world. 

Although, if Everett was honest, this had nothing to do with politics or threat levels. This was about him. Him and his feelings. Everett had fallen in love with T’Challa. It happened so slowly that Everett wasn’t even aware. At least not until he heard that the king was dead. Everett hadn’t felt pain in his chest like that since his husband had died. It had been a long illness, cancer always was. It still surprised Everett when he finally died. And caused months of depression and pain. How was it possible for T’Challa to get into his heart that quickly? For Everett to fall that quickly? 

Stupid question. The king was intelligent, and more importantly wise. He was kind and generous, bringing an American spy into his country to save his life. And he loved his people. Everett had seen him interacting with the Wakandans and their children. He always had a small smile on his face and he listened to his people, took their needs and wants into consideration and made sure that they were happy.

“You are sad. Why?”

Everett turned, surprised at who was behind him.

“Queen Ramonda. Your son was a good man. He’ll be missed.”

“You cry for my son because he was a good man?”

Crying? Everett wiped his face, realising that yes, they were tears on his cheeks.

“Are you lying to me or to yourself Agent Ross?”

“I’m sorry. I don’t know what to say.”

“The truth. It is always the best place to start.”

“I think I loved your son. And I can’t believe that he’s gone. And I’m concerned about Erik and what he’ll do.”

“I can’t help you with Erik. That is outside my area of expertise. But my son? It is easy for people to fall in love with him. The difference with you though? He was falling for you too. I could see it.”

Everett let out a watery laugh, wiping away more tears.

“Is that supposed to make me feel better?”

“It is supposed to make you fight! You say you love my son? Prove it. Fight for Wakanda, for his people. Fight with his family, help us save our country!”

Ramonda was right. T’Challa would be so angry if he could see Everett. The king was prepared to die for his country, why shouldn’t Everett lay his life on the line? He took a deep breath and straightened his back.

“Thank you Queen Ramonda. You’re right. We need to do what’s right. What T’Challa would want.”

He held out his arm, Ramonda linking their arms as they walked back to the others. There would be time to mourn later. Now, Wakanda needed them to fight, T’Challa needed them to fight. 

A/N QMAtchmaker888, hope you enjoy. Again, leave your prompts in the comments or ask box!


	4. Chapter 4 Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from punkrocktoy - Marriage proposal where the groom has to kidnap the bride from her family (all in good fun of course)

He could hear the guards outside the door. No one should be able to get through them and their weapons. All the same, the door was locked and chained and the room was on the sixth floor. No one was taking any risks. The threat had been sent yesterday. Within twenty four hours, the son would be taken and married into another family. No one in the palace was prepared to let that happen, hence the insane amount of protection.

He sat on the edge of the bed, staring at his reflection in the mirror. He looked tired, worried. It was not a good look for him. Thoughts were flying swiftly through his head. Being abducted, married, losing his family. They were not enjoyable thoughts. He stiffened as a noise came from outside his window. No, this room was on the sixth floor, that was ridiculous. Who would get up here? Who could climb up here? He relaxed again, deciding to ignore it. Then again, that noise. He quickly stood, making his way to the door. As he took his first step, there was a prick on his neck. He pulled a dart out of his neck. What the? Oh no. he swayed on the spot, whatever the drug was working fast. The last thing he saw before he passed out, was a black mask looming over him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He woke a few hours later in a small room.

“Damn.”

“Guess that means I won? Are you feeling ok after the tranquilizer?”

“Thirsty. Bit sore?”

He was handed a glass of water. Grabbing the hand, he pulled his fiancé onto the bed beside him.

“You are heavy. And as your sister keeps reminding me, I am small. You’re lucky that I didn’t drop you my King.”

T’Challa laughed, wincing as it stretched and jostled his bruises. He pressed a kiss to Everett’s head, proud of his fiancé.

“And to think, we thought you could not get past the Dora Milaje.”

“You all forget that I am a CIA agent and spy. I rappelled down the side of the palace, hit you with a low level tranq dart, got you out the window and then took you here.”

“Where is here?”

“We’re like two miles from the palace. I was not dragging you through the dark jungle.”

T’Challa laughed.

“You won Everett. I will be a Ross and move to America to live with you and Shuri will rule instead.”

The agent laughed, gently slapping his king.

“Stop. We both know I only did this to prove that I could. That I don’t need five guards at my side all the time. I will more than happily be your Consort, but I can look after myself.”

T’Challa looked down at Everett, seeing how annoyed his fiancé was.

“You are right beloved. I’m sorry. I should not doubt you, I know that now. Forgive me?”

Everett must one of the few people to see the King of Wakanda pout. He laughed, kissing the pout of T’Challa’s lips.

“Of course I forgive you. Now, we need to get you back to the palace before Okoye kills me for actually succeeding.”

“You are mistaken Everett. She will want you to work for her!”

A/N Damn. Three chapters in one evening. I was motivated tonight. Do not get used to it. I love the idea of Everett being the one doing the kidnapping, because let’s be honest, who expects it? I have two more prompts from today to write, but keep leaving them. I hope its ok punkrocktoy


	5. Chapter 5 Back from the dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from 3amDebs on AO3 - Can you please write me a moment T'Challa spent alone with Everett after he came back from the dead?!!

The king sighed, relaxing into his bed. M’Baku had been extremely generous to T’Challa and his family, offering food and shelter to the small group. T’Challa still couldn’t believe he was alive. Judging from the hugs from his mother and sister, no one could believe it. He never thought he would escape them. T’Challa sat up as the door opened.

“Beloved.”

Everett moved to the bed, collapsing into T’Challa’s arms.

“Careful beloved, I am just returned from the dead.”

“Do not joke about that!”

The king sighed, pulling his agent closer.

“I am sorry. This is not a joking matter, I know.”

“I thought you were dead. Nakia told me. And I couldn’t mourn because no one knows I am your husband. I had to stand back and watch your family mourn and keep it all inside me because….”

Everett’s voice broke as he finally broke and started crying. T’Challa pulled him closer, running a comforting hand down his husband’s back.

“But I am alive. And when I defeat Erik, I will sing our marriage from the mountaintops. Everyone will know that I married Everett Ross and he will be my consort, ruling by my side.”

“I don’t need the mountaintop thing. Just an acknowledgement. I want to hold your hand in the marketplace, kiss you in the throne room. Be together.”

“Then that is what you will have.”

He put a finger under Everett’s chin, tipping his face up, pressing a gentle kiss to Everett’s face. He pulled away, wiping away tears with gentle fingers. Soon, the whole world will know of the king’s love for his agent.

 **A/N** Saw the movie again today. Can I just say how much I love Shuri’s excitement in explaining tech to someone who has no idea about it. And the belief she and Nakia had in Everett. Give me all the fic of these three and their adventures!! I saw somewhere on Tumblr about these two being married throughout the movie and it stuck with me, hence why it’s here.


	6. Chapter 6 Shuri and Peter meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone asked me for Peter and Shuri meeting as Everett and T’Challa watched from the sidelines and I can’t remember who or find the prompt. So enjoy random prompter.

“This will be a disaster.”

“Such a downer my king. She needs to spend time with people her age and close to her intelligence. She’s a kid. Let her enjoy it.”

It being meeting Peter Parker, aka Spiderman. T’Challa knew this would end badly. You had one teenage meme loving, sarcastic, scientist meeting another person the exact same, except with super powers.

“Wait, you were bitten by a radioactive spider? And it gave you superpowers? That is so cool!!”

Peter blushed as Shuri complimented him.

“And you made your own web shooters?”

“Well, the basic idea. Mr Stark helped me elevate them.”

“I’ll admit, he’s not bad. He knows what he’s doing.”

“He can’t wait to meet you. He says you’re the brightest mind of your generation, possibly the century! He’s excited to get you down to the workshop, see what you can do, what we can all learn.”

T’Challa smiled, pride filling him. Tony Stark was noted for his genius worldwide. Him being on Shuri’s side, with the international selling power of Stark International meant Shuri’s designs would reach millions of people worldwide. It was always nice when other people noted Shuri’s genius, especially the older generations.

“Not so bad right?”

“Hm, I guess.”

Wait. What was that look? Why was Parker looking at his sister like that?

“What is wrong with him?”

“Peter? Nothing, why?”

“Why does he look at my sister like that? He’s never normally this quite? And is he blushing?”

“Oh, wow. Peter has a crush.”

“What!?”

T’Challa stepped forward, ready to drag Shuri away. Everett grabbed his arm, yanking him back.

“The hell are you doing? Look at your sister, she is clearly interested too. If you interrupt, she will kill you.”

And sure enough, his sister was giggling, fluttering her eyelashes, standing closer than necessary when explaining her tech. She liked him? Shuri liked Peter Parker?

“Imagine Spiderman as a brother in law. More memes, more terrible music, more Stark.”

“If my sister is happy, I am happy.”

“Barely heard that through the gritted teeth darling. Come on, they’ll be good together. They’re both fiercely intelligent, are willing to put their lives on the line and have a huge capacity to love. I think they’ll be brilliant together.”

Nodding as his husband spoke, T’Challa looked over to his sister. She deserved the world and T’Challa was starting to give her that. But she needed someone who knew the outside world. And who better than the spider from Queens? 

“You are right. If it is what she wants, I will support her 100% of course. But for now, I do not need to see my little sister flirting. Shall we get lunch beloved?”

Shuri watched her brother leave from the corner of her eye. She had her doubts about the colonizer, but he proved to be a good partner for T’Challa. He was a calming influence, who wasn’t afraid to call the king out when he was being stupid, exactly what was needed. She glanced at Peter out of the corner of her eye, smirking as the blushing boy pulled his eyes away from her onto the diagram he drew for his web shooter. Maybe it was time to get a white boy of her own.

 **A/N** Hope this was ok. I have no idea if I captured Shuri perfectly, but I hope I did an ok job. As far as I am concerned this is the only acceptable Shuri pairing. A boy her own age who can go toe to toe with her.


	7. Chapter 7 Coming out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from JustAFrenchGirl on AO3 - What about when they come out to the world? How about the reactions?

“And in international news, King T’Challa of Wakanda today revealed his marriage to Everett Ross, a former American Air Force pilot and former CIA agent. The wedding was a traditional Wakandan wedding, with guests from all five tribes of Wakanda. The newly married couple have been receiving gifts and congratulations from nation’s world over.”

**White House**

“He’s one of ours! Surely he’ll give us access to the vibranium.”

“Mr President, he was one of ours. However, when he returned from Wakanda revealed itself to the world, the CIA made the decision to try and information out of Agent Ross. He refused and so, they turned to torture. The king and his women saved him and Everett sent his resignation letter two weeks later. It was just swearing, in multiple languages, with oddly, the occasional insulting meme. And someone threatened to feed us to his children.”

The president of what was once the most powerful country in the world slumped into his chair.

“So we gain nothing from this? No access to vibranium, no one on the inside? Nothing?”

“No sir. I’m afraid not.”

“Damn. He could have been useful. Oh well, send a card and something American. We can at least pretend to be pleased about this.”

**Wakanda**

“Man, your security detail is working overtime with all this mail to go through.”

“It is their job beloved. We just have to be a bit more careful now. Some people have not been too happy with my marriage to you. Look this letter says that you are beneath me, that I can do so much better than a child of slavers and I should be marrying a strong, black person. One who will understand my struggles and will stand behind me supporting me.”

“My god, they’re right. T’Challa we need to divorce so you can find this person and marry them.”

Ramonda laughed from where she was reading letters, as her son pushed his husband off the couch. It was almost a family tradition at this stage. At the end of the day, the royal couple, the Queen Mother, the Princess, along with Nakia and Okoye and some scanning equipment would read through and laugh at the letters sent to Everett and T’Challa. Shuri cleared her throat.

“This one asks why Everett is wasting time with a savage when he could instead be with an air force colonel? And then spends the rest of the letter showing off his incredibly racist language.”

“Wait let me see. Oh yeah, I know this guy. We flew together in Afghanistan. He was a creep, always hitting on me, trying to use his position as commander to get into bed. I had myself transferred. He hasn’t changed at least. Oohh, what’s this?”

Nakia pulled the large envelope out of Everett’s hand as the scanner beeped.

“Be careful. The scanner is saying that this contains a contagion of some kind. It will have to be destroyed.”

T’Challa pulled Everett closer to his side. The spy pressed a kiss to his husband’s cheek, hating the tenseness he felt in the other’s body. Since the announcement, multiple packages had been destroyed, all containing something that would hurt one of the royal couple. Okoye still remembered the screams when a vial of acid broke on Everett’s hand. The scanner had been introduced after that.

“T’Challa, we knew that not everyone would accept us. We knew that this was a risk. But it was one worth taking. You still believe that right?”

Looking into his consort’s eyes, there was only one answer T’Challa could give.

“Of course it was worth it. I would do it a thousand times over beloved.”

And he would. With his husband in his arms and surrounded by his family, T’Challa could take on the entire world to keep them safe. And there wold be people who wanted to hurt them, the letters were evidence enough. He tightened his grip around Everett, smiling as the sounds of his family washed over him. Let them try.

A/N I feel like when Everett emailed his resignation letter, Shuri got a hold of it and everyone added their own “Touch our colonizer again and die” bit, even M’Baku


	8. Chapter 8 Hurt Everett

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from magnaka on AO3 - Everett getting himself hurt badly while trying to protect T'Challa. It is their wedding, or Nakia's and T'Challa's wedding. I also threw in a little soulmate fic, because that is one of my favourite tropes. Expect to see a few of them

Everett had seen him first. While T’Challa was enjoying the celebrations with his friend and family, Everett, always alert, ever the spy, had seen the man and his vibranium blades. Without even thinking, he had jumped in front of his husband, getting a blade in the stomach and chest. T’Challa could still hear his gasp as the blades pierced his body. The man was now in the prison, guarded by Okoye’s most trusted soldiers. He still wasn’t speaking, but T’Challa knew that Nakia would get it out of him.

“Brother, he will be ok. One of the blades nicked his liver, but we fixed it in time before anything too bad could happen. He is still unconscious, buy should wake up within the next two days.”

“Thank you Shuri. If you had not reacted as fast as you did.”

His voice broke, as he remembered it happening. T’Challa froze, like an antelope in headlights. All he could do was hold Everett close, fingers on his pulse, praying to Bast that his husband would survive. As Nakia and Okoye took the attacker down, Shuri ran to her brothers, putting stabilizers into the wounds. That staved off the shock, blood loss and internal bleeding long enough to get him to Suri’s lab. T’Challa trusted no one else with his husband.

“Go sit with him. He is a fighter brother. He is strong. Everett will be fine.”

T’Challa pulled his sister into a tight hug, again thanking Bast for the gift of his amazing sibling. He would be dead a thousand times over if not for her.

“Thank you Shuri, thank you.”

Shuri pushed her brother away, discreetly wiping her eyes. T’Challa hugged her one more time before heading into the lab, where Everett rested in a room of his own.it was hard seeing Everett like this, in a bed, with a machine tracking his vitals and heartbeat. The man was so brave, always rushing into life or death situations, that it was hard to forget he had no accelerated healing, no herb to save his life. He sat beside his husband, brushing his hand against the soulmate mark that was hidden by the bandage around his shoulders. T’Challa bore the same mark, a panther’s eye, on his collarbone. 

“Do you remember when we first met? It was that ridiculous fight between Steve and Tony. I still do not understand how two soulmates could split like that. I was so afraid that it could happen to me and my soulmate, that something terrible could happen. But you were so stubborn. Chasing after me, asking for my help with cases, doing everything you could to have skin to skin contact. And then, we touched. And the glow from our marks. It lit up your face, your eyes, made you look ethereal, like a gift from Bast. I was so afraid to bring you to Wakanda, afraid that people’s reactions would hurt you. But you were so respectful, you studied and learned and assimilated into our culture. You forced your way into their hearts and they grew to love you. I am so proud of you beloved.”

T’Challa had to stop as tears ran down his face. He gripped Everett’s hand, taking comfort in the warmth and softness, the callouses from holding guns over the years.

“I want to protect you. From everything. Certainly from men like the one sitting in our prison. But I know that is not possible and I know you can protect yourself. I want to protect everything I love and you are at the top of that list. You must wake up soon, so that we can celebrate our marriage and enjoy our honeymoon. We are going to visit all the tribal lands, teach you the traditions and customs, show you the Wakanda I love. But you must wake up. Please, Everett, wake up.”

He finally lost himself to his tears, resting his head on the side of Everett’s bed, needing to be close to his husband. His was so lost in his grief, he never noticed Nakia and Okoye standing guard at the door, both holding back their own tears. The prisoner would pay for this attack, they would make sure of that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

T’Challa woke up the next day, to Everett’s hand running through his hair. The tired, slightly pained smile directed at him by his husband was without a doubt, the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in the world.

 **A/N** Done. Tomorrow, I should get the following 3 prompts done: actual kitten Everett, flirty Klaue and mpreg where Everett goes back to America. I feel like Everett wold never relax, so used to being alert, always watching his back, doing his spy thing.


	9. Chapter 8 Jealous T'Challa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from drifting clouds on AO3 - Klaue hitting on Everett and T'Challa being not impressed (okay, being definitely murderous describes him better)

Oh God, was Klaue reaching into his trousers? Everett gagged as the alpha’s pheromones choked the air around them. Klaue’s scent was wrong. He smelt like blood and rotting wood. He smelt disgusting. The alpha placed the vibranium on the side of the table, smirking at Everett. As the agent reached for it, his hand was grabbed by Klaue. He pulled the omega’s wrist to his nose, inhaling his scent.

“Hhmm, mint and elderflower. Such a nice combination. You know, a pretty thing like yourself shouldn’t be doing the CIA’s dirty work. You could come with me, be treated like a king.”

Everett laughed, pulling his hand away.

“So cute Klaue. You’ve tried this before. You know I’d rather mate with Ultron than you.”

The alpha moved closer, trapping the omega against the table. He ran his tongue along Everett’s jawline, delighting in the disgusted sound made by the agent.

“You say the cutest things. One of these days, I’ll have you begging for mercy on my knot.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

T’Challa gripped the railing beneath his hand, ignoring Nakia hissing his name as the wood cracked. How dare he?! How dare that low down, common criminal scent mark the king’s omega? T’Challa would rip him apart and show him his still beating heart.

“T’Challa, you are bringing attention to us! Relax!”

The king pulled back and took a deep breath. He could smell his omega, a calming scent. Soon, he would kill Klaue and then claim his omega. Wakanda be damned. It was time T’Challa took something for himself.

 **A/N** I think T’Challa would smell like the heart shaped herb


	10. Chapter 10 Kitten Everett

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Bulecelup AO3 - what about everett get turned into a kitten by magic?? And the whole royal family lose their mind because he is socute www even Okoye and M’baku cannot resist to pet and probably cry ww

“That is the cutest kitten ever sister! Where did it come from?”

“About that…..this is your consort.”

T’Challa froze where he was petting the kitten.

“I’m sorry. Did you say this was Everett? My husband!”

Shuri quickly backed away, knowing how protective her brother was over Everett.

“I’m sorry. We were messing around in the lab, I was trying to teach him about the tech and….something happened. I’m going back through the videos and looking over all the tech to try and find out what happened.”

“Oh Shuri.” 

“Don’t give me baba’s disappointed voice. Look, look how cute your husband is. Tell me this is not cool.”

Well, he had to admit, Everett was damn cute. His was tiny, small enough to fit in T’Challa’s hand, with big blue eyes and blonde fur.

“Ok, he’s cute. But what use is my consort/advisor in cat form? Ow.”

Damn, those were some sharp claws. T’Challa glared at Everett, as the kitten removed his claws from the king’s leg and daintily started cleaning himself.

“I think he understand you brother. Bring him to the meeting between yourself and M’Baku. He might make things easier, like a therapy animal.”

With a huff T’Challa pulled the kitten into his arms, leaving his laughing sister behind him. Accident his ass, Shuri did this deliberately.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

M’Baku laughed as the kitten crawled over his shoulders.

“He seems to prefer me in kitten form.”

“Well, you did threaten to eat him.”

“As a joke. I would never hurt your consort T’Challa. In kitten or agent form. He is a good man, you are lucky to have each other. Look, he agrees with me!”

The kitten was on M’Baku’s shoulder, licking his cheek and nuzzling his cheek. It was an adorable sight. Once again, T’Challa was extremely thankful for M’Baku, who had become a good friend to him. Although if he didn’t let go of Everett, T’Challa couldn’t be held responsible for what he’d do.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It got no better at dinner. Ramonda was hand feeding the kitten, laughing as Everett chased her bracelet along the table. But T’Challa couldn’t be angry. It was nice to see his mother laugh along. And thankfully, Shuri was recording so Everett could be embarrassed when he turned back. Okoye stood guard at the door, discussing Nakia’s latest mission with her. As dinner ended and T’Challa stood to return to his room with Everett in his hand, he was interrupted by a messanger. Damn, this was serious. He couldn’t let himself be distracted by his adorable hisband. And his mother and sister were both gone. But Okoye and Nakia weren’t.

“Ladies, if I could please ask for your assistance.”

Already Nakia was staring at Everett, excitement in her eyes. The spy already loved human Everett, why would cat Everett be any different? Okoye was still unsure.

“I need to go to an important meeting, but can’t take Everett. Would you mind caring for him?”

“Of course not T’Challa. Hand him over and enjoy your meeting.”

As he walked away, the king could hear Nakia talking to his husband and could imagine Okoye’s face. This could be amusing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Finally, after hours, T’Challa returned to his rooms. He was surprised when he saw Nakia but no kitten.

“Before you worry, Okoye is with Everett on the balcony. I needed to watch this report on poverty in America. It is my next mission after all.”

As he passed, T’Challa pressed a kiss to Nakia’s head, thankful that his friend chose to stay close. He paused at the balcony doors, taking out his and snapping a quick picture. Okoye lay on one of the recliners (thankfully not one they had sex on), Everett on her stomach. Everett was asleep, however Okoye was awake, watching the sunset, running her fingers through Everett’s fur. It was a peaceful sight, one T’Challa hated to interrupt.

“I can hear you my king. You still need to practice your sneaking.”

He laughed, approaching his husband and friend. With a sigh, Okoye stood, gently depositing Everett in T’Challa’s arms.

“I like him like this. He cannot talk.”

She left the balcony, tugging Nakia with her, leaving the royal couple in the privacy of their rooms. T’Challa quickly stripped, placing Everett on a pillow and sliding into bed.

“As adorable as you are like this beloved, I still cannot wait for you to return to normal. It was hard without you by my side today.”

He drifted off to sleep, comforted by the purrs coming from the pillow beside him.

And waking the next morning to his husband’s smiling face? T’Challa had never seen a more beautiful sight in the world.


	11. Chapter 11 Everett tortured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone, either on Tumblr or AO3 asked for the CIA torturing Everett and T’Challa saving him, but I can’t remember who or find the prompt. Either way, here it is

He came too slowly, noticing that he couldn’t move his limbs. When Everett’s eyes opened, he swore when he recognised the room. The CIA’s torture room. And standing in the doorway was Jackson Wells, the CIA’s most creative torturer.

“Is the CIA going to torture an American citizen?”

“Are you still one of us though? Or have you switched to the other side?”

“Jackson, there are no sides. This is isn’t you versus them. Wakanda is a peaceful nation. They won’t fight unless provoked.”

“See I can’t trust a word out of your mouth Everett. You’ve been bewitched. I saw how you looked the T’Challa during the UN speech. You love him. And knowing you, you’ll put that before your country.”

“The country which is going to torture me? That country?”

“We gave you the choice. We interviewed you for nearly three days straight. And you still didn’t break or tell us anything. You’ve left us with no other choice Everett. You really brought upon yourself.”

“Do you hear yourself? You sound insane Jackson. This isn’t what the CIA does.”

“It is now, when we have a foreign power who we know nothing about. And the one agent who knows something? Is refusing to tell us anything! But I’m a nice guy, so I’m gonna give you a choice. You have three hours to decide, either you tell us everything or….well, we’ll start with the fists, then the water, then whips, then electricity and water, then sleep deprivation. Maybe I’ll send a finger to Wakanda, see what they do then, how much you really mean to that king of yours. Three hours Everett.”

He left, closing the door and leaving Everett in darkness.

“Shuri, did you get that?”

The princesses angered voice came from the communicator behind his ear.

“I thought you were insane for thinking something like this could happen. I’ve tracked your communicator. T’Challa, Okoye and M’Baku are on their way. And then you are never leaving Wakanda again colonizer!”

The agent laughed, again thanking Shuri’s genius.

“Thank you Shuri. Now, you need to turn the communicator off.”

“No, I said you wouldn’t be alone and you won’t. I will be with you Everett.”

“Shuri, I am going to be tortured. And I can’t promise not to scream No one should have to hear that. Especially a teenager.”

“Fine. I will have to tend to your wounds anyway. That will be difficult enough, knowing you got them protecting us. Goodbye Everett. I will you soon.”

“Bye Shuri.”

And she was gone. And Everett was alone in the dark, his comforting thought being that T’Challa would save him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Three hours is up? Your choice?”

“I’m not telling you a damn thing.”

An excited smile spread across Jackson’s face.

“Oh Everett, you always know just what to say.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“What was it like there brother?”

“Dark, cold, wet. The stench of blood was everywhere. Will he be alright?

“Well, he’s missing three fingernails, both shoulders are dislocated. You said you found him hanging from the ceiling? That would explain that shoulders and the muscle strain. There are electrical burns all over his body, along with normal burns. Water in his lungs, but not too much. Knees have been shot, some bullet fragments will have to be removed. And then of course, the open wounds from the whips. We will need to be careful that they do not get infected.”

The Wakandan Council stood around the bed, looking down on the agent. The Elder of the River Tribe spoke.

“He protected us. And at great cost to himself. The least we can do it offer him a place in Wakanda.”

“There is one more thing we can do. T’Challa, we have been stubborn and blind to the strength and love for Wakanda and its people in Agent Ross. All in agreement that T’Challa has permission to court and marry Everett Ross, say aye.”

As all members agreed, T’Challa sent a grateful smile to the Mining Tribe Elder. That would mean that Everett would never have to go back to America and be placed in danger again.

“Alright, you all need to leave. There is too many people and my patient needs peace and quiet to recover. Only T’Challa should be here, as his intended.”

The council left, M’Baku placing a consoling hand on TChalla’s shoulders. The Jabari leader still remembered the scream of anger that T’Challa let out when they saw Everett’s bloody body hanging from the ceiling. Okoye had been silent, but the look of rage on her face sent some agents running. The ones who were stupid enough to face the three would be spending a lot go time in a hospital bed. Or a morgue if they fought T’Challa.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This time when he woke up, Everett knew he was in Wakanda. He had never been so happy to hear Shuri’s music before.

“Everett? If you can hear me, squeeze my hand.”

T’Challa. His voice washed over the agent, bringing a smile to his face. He squeezed the king’s hand, delighting in the small laugh.

“It is about time. You have been here for four days Everett. Shuri was getting quite annoyed that you were taking up space.”

“Excuse you brother, that is better than your moping. If the council sent you away one more time, I think mother would take your throne.”

“Children, enough. T’Challa is he waking up?”

“Yes mother, he just needs to open his eyes.”

“Shuri, contact Okoye and Nakia. They will want to see him.”

“We are here. The guards outside the door sent for us when they heard T’Challa talking.”

Everett opened his eyes to a wonderful sight. His family standing around his bed, smiling down at him. He relaxed into the bed, still holding T’Challa’s hand, glad that finally he was home.


	12. Chapter 12 Mpreg/hurt Everett

Mpreg; Everett is the pregnant one. Joyous post-battle win party; too much Wakandan wine; one night stand ensues. Everett goes back to US; keeps Wakandan secrets despite CIA debrief torture; starts to feel pregnancy effects but doesn’t know what’s happening; pines for T’Challa. T’Challa grieves for Erik; seethes over his father’s mistakes and W’Kabi’s betrayal; puts his country to rights; makes plans to reveal Wakanda to the world; and pines for Everett. They meet again for the first time since Everett’s departure at the UN reveal. Sparks fly; the magic is still there. Everett, dealing with after effects of CIA debrief torture and depression over missing T’Challa, hasn’t been taking care of himself; he faints in T’Challa’s presence. Shuri scans him with fancy Wakanda medical tech; surprise: Everett’s pregnant and due to ancient Wakandan marriage statutes, whosoever carries the progeny of the King must marry the King and be his consort. (One of the reasons why Nakia was fastidious and pedantic about prophylactics when she was with T’Challa; part of why they broke up: he really wants kids; she was like nah son, not ready for that.) Also, mpreg is not normal outside of Wakanda where tech is so advanced they’ve been able to impregnate men successfully for 50 yrs, AND, homophobic hang ups are western nonsense, that kinda bigotry doesn’t exist in Wakanda...

Everett unlocked his door, glad to finally be home. He’d miss Wakanda. He’d miss T’Challa. Although the bruises and hickeys on his body meant he’d have some reminders of his time. More than the injuries from the lab explosion. That final night in Wakanda had been amazing. Everett would probably never forget the king over him, how his body moved as he thrust into the older man, his voice as he cried out Everett’s name. There was one issue. Everett couldn’t remember if they used protection. And since he was a carrier, that meant he might be pregnant. Everett would have to make an appointment with the CIA medical centre in the next few weeks. He slid into bed, deciding to forget about Wakanda, however hard that might be.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There was someone in his house. Everett would hear the men downstairs, entering through the front door. It was the CIA. All agents’ homes were protected and only the agency knew where they lived. They wanted information on Wakanda. It was suspicious that he went to what they thought was a poor, agricultural country and came back completely healed from a bullet in his spine. He could fight back, but what was the point? It was one against five. Everett let himself be taken.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

T’Challa slumped as the Council left the throne room. Two months later and they still hadn’t agreed on what to do with W’Kabi, who was sitting in a prison cell. T’Challa hadn’t been to see him. The betrayal still stung. The idea that their friendship mean so little compared to W’Kabi’s need for vengeance. Still, he was dealing better than Okoye. If you said his name in front of the General, expect some pain. The Council was also arguing on how much tech and info to give to the world. There was still suspicions, the Council were stuck in their ways. It was a daily battle. T’Challa decided to visit Erik’s monument at the end of the day. He had buried his cousin at sea, like he requested. A monument was placed to N’Jadaka and N’Jobu in the royal cemetery. T’Challa would make sure that neither were forgotten. 

“Son, you need to rest.”

 

“I know mother. But there’s still so much to do. Nakia and her team have yet to find our agents in New York and London. Okoye is asking me to help choose a replacement for Asira and Shuri is concerned that we have not heard from Everett since he got back. As am I.”

Ramonda nodded, knowing her children’s concern. She was surprised that Shuri became so close to the agent, but Everett was always asking questions about the tech in Wakanda and seemed genuinely in awe of Shuri and her intelligence. They bonded over their love for Wakanda and technology. T’Challa however loved the agent in a different way. Ramonda quietly spoke to the Council who all agreed that T’Challa could marry Everett. Two things helped their decision. One, Everett nearly died in the lab protecting Wakanda. And two, M’Baku stood behind her, looking threatening. If anyone dared speak out against his kitten, M’Baku was not afraid to defend the other man.

“Well, you are lucky then. You need to travel to America to meet with Nakia. She has tracked down our agent. He is being held by the CIA. Ross and his team found him. Go to America, see your agent, bring him back and marry him. You have the support of the Council my son. And your family.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

T’Challa walked into the CIA building, followed by Okoye and Shuri, who insisted on coming to see Everett.

“T’Challa!”

“Nakia, the agent is here.”

“Yes, he cut off contact because he still believed in Erik’s cause. When we found him, he was trying to buy black market weapons using the funds we gave him.”

“Where is he?”

“Being questioned by the CIA. Even though he’s Wakandan, the crime took place on American soil. That mean that technically, he’s their prisoner.”

T’Challa sighed. This would make things more difficult.

“And then there’s Everett.”

Shuri surged forward, grabbing Nakia’s shoulders.

“Is he ok? He still hasn’t contacted us, we haven’t heard anything.”

“There’s something wrong with him. He’s pale.”

“He’s always pale, he’s whiter than blank paper.”

“No Okoye. Unhealthy pale. And he looks tired, exhausted.”

T’Challa frowned, concerned for the agent.

“Brother, pay attention, he’s coming.”

And there he was. Nakia was right, he looked terrible. Even though he was pale and looked ill, he had still gained weight. How was that possible?

“Your Majesty, quite the entourage.”

“Colonizer, you look terrible. Are you eating, resting? Why are there so many bandages and bruises?”

T’Challa hadn’t noticed those. Everett’s hands were covered in bandages, especially his fingertips and nails. There were bruises around his neck, almost like someone had choked him.

“Just a mission incident. Don’t worry Shuri I’m being well looked after. Well, I assume you’re here for your agent? Let’s go, I’ll take you to him.”

He led the group to the cells, Shuri hanging off his arms and talking his ear off the entire time. Of God, why was he seeing things in double? Had Shuri stopped talking? No, her mouth was still moving. What was happening? Why couldn’t her hear her? The room was spinning, never a good thing. The last thing he saw was Shuri’s concerned face and then….nothing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

T’Challa leapt forward and caught agent in his arms as he collapsed.

“Everett! Brother, is he ok?”

Okoye knelt down, placing a finger on Everett’ neck.

“His pulse is racing and he’s quite clammy. He is not healthy.”

“T’Challa, this is a medical room. Bring him in here and Shuri can scan him.”

T’Challa picked Everett up into a bridal lift and walked to the room Nakia was standing in front of. He placed Everett on the bed and stood beside his friends as Shuri scanned the agent. The three discussed what they could do with their agent, bring him to Wakanda or leave him with the Americans. They were soon interrupted by Shuri cursing and crying. T’Challa moved to his sister, embracing her.

“Shuri, what is it? What’s wrong?”

“He’s been tortured T’Challa. Those bastards tortured him!”

The king stiffened. Well, that explained the bandages and bruises.

“His nails are missing, he’s been beaten, and he’s been electrocuted and choked. And there’s something else.”

She took a step back and wiped her eyes.

“T’Challa he’s pregnant.”

The felt rage course through his body. The panther roared to be let out to make the people who hurt his love and his child pay for their transgressions. He took a deep breath, knowing that rage will help no one right now. T’Challa turned to Okoye and Nakia.

“We are bringing him with us, where he can be treated properly. If anyone gets in our way, take them down.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everett woke up to Shuri’s face over his.

“Colonizer, you are awake! Excellent, let me contact my brother.”

As Shuri ran to her station, contacting T’Challa, Everett looked around. He was in Wakanda? Last thing he remembered, he was talking to Shuri in America.

“How did I get here?”

“You passed out Everett. We decided to bring you here where you could get proper medical treatment.”

“Thank you Shuri.”

“It’s not me you should thank.”

She slid past T’Challa in the doorway, winking at Everett as she went. The agent would never understand teenagers, that one least of all.

“Everett, you are ok?”

“I’m not in pain. And hey, my nails have grown back.”

The growl from T’Challa surprised him.

“Thank you. You saved my life, again.”

“Everett, I will always save you.”

The king approached the bed, gripping Everett’s hand in his.

“You mean a lot to me Everett Ross. And I was a fool to let you leave my side. There is a Wakandan tradition, when a king’s lover becomes pregnant, they are to get married.”

“What?”

“Yes, we are to be married.”

“T’Challa, you don’t have to marry me. No one knows about the child. I can just go back to America and you can marry who you want, instead of who you’re forced to.”

“You misunderstand beloved. I want to marry you. ”

“T’Challa?”

“I love you Everett. And I hope you love me.”

“Of course I love you T’Challa. How could I not?”

The king leaned down, careful of his agent’s injuries and pressed a gentle kiss to Everett’s lips. He pulled back, afraid that he would not be able to stop himself if he continued.

"So, Everett Ross, will you marry me?"

The agent laughed, pulling the king into a kiss.

“Yes, I will marry you T’Challa.”

 **A/N** This prompt feels like it should be a multi chapter fic, but I am not capable of writing those, so here you are instead.


	13. Chapter 13 Soulmark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Lynx on AO3 - Soulmarked Everett and T'Challa!!! (a person will have a symbol of his/her soulmate on his/her body). I love soulmate fics. Some of these fics are gonna be stuff I write myself without prompts, so expect more soulmates

“Brother, in all the excitement of the past few days, you know, with you dying and all, I forgot to tell you something very important.”

T’Challa looked up from his paperwork. The past week had been insane. Arranging a burial at sea was not easy, but it was done. Erik was buried as his family watched and T’Challa was trying to arrange a memorial to him and his father in the royal tomb. And there was the question the Border Tribe. They had been on the king’s side, but they shad started a war, or at least a battle, in Wakanda’s borders. The other Council members no longer trusted W’Kabi and honestly, neither did T’Challa. Ramonda had the idea to add Everett to the Council, with him having an outside view on Wakanda and the reactions to their reveal. The Council agreed, but T’Challa still needed to talk to Everett about it.

“Shuri, this had better be important. I have a lot of work to do.”

“Trust me, there is nothing more important than this. You know, myself and the other lab workers had to strip Everett in order to heal him.”

T’Challa pushed down the irrational jealousy at that.

“Yes, what of it?”

“Well, on his right wrist, I saw the most interesting thing.”

T’Challa absentmindedly rubbed the mark on his own right wrist.

“Shuri, get to it.”

“He has a panther’s eye on his wrist. The exact match to yours. Tell me brother, have you had skin to skin contact with him?”

Had he? No, anytime he touched Everett, he was touching clothes. Was Everett his soulmate? It would explain so much. The rage when Everett was hurt, when he woke from his injuries, he searched for Everett, the joy when he found him in the blown up lab, injured but alive.

“Where is he now?”

“With mother. She is showing him the market place. Okoye is with them.”

“Let me know as soon as they return.”

Shuri nodded, excitement clear on her face. She ran to her brother, wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug.

“Oh brother, I’m so excited for you. You’ve waited so long for this.”

“Thank you sister.”

They broke apart, Shuri laughing at the mix of fear, joy and excitement on T’Challa’s face.

“Don’t worry brother, I see how he looks at you. You have nothing to worry about.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everett was just through that door. All T’Challa had to do was knock and go in. Which he would do.

“You are freezing. Like an antelope in headlights.”

The king turned to face Nakia.

“I am not freezing.”

“Yes you are. You are scared.”

“Yes. What if Shuri was wrong and he does not carry my mark? What if he is not accepted?”

“Our people will accept him. He nearly gave his life to save Wakanda, he already has their respect. Give him time and he will have their hearts. Now, knock on that door and get your soulmate.”

T’Challa took a deep breath and finally, knocked on the door. He could hear Everett moving to the door and it swung open.

“T’Challa? Is everything ok?”

“Yes, no, maybe? We need to talk.”

The agent stood to one side, letting the king into his room.

“You are packing?”

“Technically, I still work for the CIA. And I’ve used pretty much all my holidays. I need to go back.” 

“I see. Shuri told that when she was helping you after South Korea, she saw your soul mark on your wrist.”

“Oh yeah, my cat eye.”

“Everett, you don’t believe that it’s just a normal cat eye.”

The agent paused in his packing, looking down at his soul mark. Well, now that T’Challa mentioned it.

“It does kind of look like a panther eye.”

“It looks like this, does it not?”

Everett turned to look at T’Challa’s wrist. No, there was no way his soulmate was the king of Wakanda.

“Everett, there is a chance of us being soulmates. But there is only one way for us to know for certain.”

With shaking hands, the agent reached out and brushed his fingers against T’Challa’s palm. The king reacted quickly, gripping the other man’s hand in his. They watched, entranced, as their marks started glowing. Everett gasped his warmth descended over him, along with a mix of feelings. Oh, they were T’Challa’s feelings. This was amazing.

T’Challa smiled down at his agent. They were soulmates. T’Challa had never felt more complete, more powerful in his life, not even after taking the heart shaped herb.

“Well, looks like you won’t be going America after all, my consort.”


	14. Chapter 14 Everett meets the Avengers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Disha1direction ao3 - Hey can you do one in which Everett is the one to introduce the Avengers to Wakanda and the culture before their visit and they are confused cause the world still doesn't know about T'challa and him being married but everyone in Wakanda does?

“And you’re sure that T’Challa is ok with us being here?”

“Yes Sam. I told you, he gave me the jet to get to the raft, the tech to get you out and offered us refuge. He even offered to help Bucky.”

“Ok, I was wondering because Agent Ross is heading our way.”

Steve swore, turning to face the smaller man. Was he wearing Wakandan clothes? He was barely recognizable out of a suit.

“Agent Ross, I wasn’t expecting you.”

“Hm, I figured as much. I see you got everyone out. Are they all ok?”

“Uh, yeah. We’re all ok. Agent, why are you here?”

“I’m your guide around Wakanda Rogers. So, follow me.”

The group followed Ross to the cars. Ross got into the first and everyone else was directed by Dora Milaje into the cars behind him. Clint was the first to speak.

“Ok, what the hell? Wakanda is closed to all outsiders, so why is Ross here? Didn’t he arrest the king back in the US?”

“Clint’s right. Something fishy is going on here? Steve, what should we do?”

“We need to stay calm. Sam and Scott, make sure that Wanda stays calm. Clint, stick with me. Ross tries anything, take him down.”

The archer nodded, aware of the glares from the Wakandan driver. Could they speak English? After what felt like hours, the car stopped. The former Avengers got out of the car, approaching Ross and his guards.

“We’re an hour away from the Palace and capital city. This is where you’ll be staying for the foreseeable future. It’s a small village, most people speak English here and you’ll have access to these cars and these drivers. There will two Dora Milaje with you at all times. They will be in contact with T’Challa and Okoye. T’Challa will see you at the end of the week. For the next few days, I will be teaching you about the people and culture of Wakanda, along with Nakia, who is a trusted friend and advisor of the king. We will be here tomorrow. Tonight, rest, eat and recover. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Steve watched the other man walk away, noting how the villagers smiled and saluted him. Some children approached, some giving him flowers giving him flowers, before running back to their parents. What was going on here? Clint’s head popped through the doorway.

“Steve, you gotta see this place.”

Steve walked into the house, the conundrum of Everett Ross never leaving his mind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Over the next three days, the ex-Avengers received a crash course on Wakanda. Nakia was ruthless. It was obvious that she had little time or respect for the team and would often turn to Everett, saying something in Wakandan. It didn’t help that the first time Wanda tried to get into Nakia’s and Everett’s minds, she was physically and mentally rebuffed. They were warned that if Wanda tried that again, she would be imprisoned. Since then, she sat a safe distance from the two, keeping Scott between them at all times.

“Tomorrow, you will come to the palace and have a meal with T’Challa. Steve, you’ll have the chance to speak to Bucky. You’re aware of his decision to go back into cryo?”

Steve nodded, upset at the decision, but understanding that his friend needed to do it. Bucky had 70 plus years of people making choices for him, Steve couldn’t take this away from him.

“You’ll have some time to speak with him, while the rest of you will be shown the training rooms. You’ll be allowed to train there a few times a week. For now, I think Nakia and I have done all we can. We’ll see you tomorrow.”

Steve followed the agent out of the house.

“Agent Ross, I just want to thank you. I don’t know why or how you’re here, but you’ve been helpful. So, thank you.”

Ross looked Steve up and down, making the super soldier feel two feet tall.

“I’m not doing this for you Rogers. You and yours don’t deserve to be here. You should be in a prison for what you did in Romania. Innocent people died because you couldn’t get your head out of your ass and listen to someone else. I’m doing this for T’Challa. He feels guilty over attacking Bucky and thinks that helping all of you will make it better. I’ll do what I can to make his life easier, but it doesn’t mean I agree. And you’ll see a lot of that tomorrow. Get some rest Mr Rogers, you’ll need it.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Steve sat, fidgeting. This was awkward. The people sitting across from him clearly did not want him to be there. Even Nakia was glaring at them. Sam broke the silence.

“So, I see a lot of cat stuff around. You cat people?”

Steve sighed, not believing that Sam was starting with that.

“Yes, Mr Wilson, we are cat people.”

T’Challa walked into the room, arm in arm with Ross? Ok, what the hell was going on? T’Challa pulled out Everett’s chair and sat down beside him.

“I believe introduction are in order. We know who you are, but I am aware you will not know anyone else. Allow me to introduce my mother, Ramonda, my sister, Shuri, my close friend, W’Kabi, my personal guard and friend Okoye. And of course you already know my friend Nakia and my husband Everett.”

Husband! How was that possible?

“Mr Rogers, you look surprised.”

“Yes your Majesty, forgive me, but how?”

“Yeah, he arrested us in New York! How is that possible?”

Sam yanked Clint back into his chair, hissing at him to shut up. Okoye and W’Kabe were looking murderous.

“We have been married for 8 years. I travelled to America, met Everett in a coffee shop and we clicked.”

“I, of course, was asked by the CIA to spy on the African prince. After some time, we fell for each other and T’Challa asked me to come back to Wakanda with him.”  
“And even though, as far as Everett was concerned, my country was a poor, agricultural country, he agreed and we were married after his shock wore off.”

“In my defence, I wasn’t expecting an eleven year old girl to sit me down and educate me on the science of the country.”

Shuri laughed.

“Your face colonizer. I will never forget it.”

“Wait, I have one more question. You still work the CIA? How does that work out?”

“Finally Mr Lang, an intelligent question. The CIA knows I married T’Challa. But they will think he’s a prince of a poor country that has nothing to offer. And I have no intention of them learning the truth. Now, we’ve been wasting time and our food is getting cold. Any more questions will be answered after we eat.”

As they ate, Steve watched Everett. The man was clearly part of the family, having easy conversations with all the royal family and their friends. Steve, would admit, he was surprised. The man who first came across as dedicated to his country, possibly a bit mindlessly, was lying to the entire world. Maybe there was more to Everett Ross than first met the eye.


	15. Chapter 15 Flirty Strange/Jealous T'Challa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts from Olivia on AO3 – strange flirts with Everett, jealous T’Challa and Konichiwa on AO3 - Everett told T'challa that his ex was a sorcerer supreme and the king feels worry about that.

“If you glare any harder, you will kill him.”

T’Challa straightened his shoulders, turning away from Everett and Strange.

“I have no idea what you are talking about Nakia.”

His friend laughed, following him to the bar. After Thanos had been defeated and New York had been rebuilt, Tony threw a celebratory party in his tower. Every hero was there. T’Challa passed a giggling Hope and Scott, a drunk Thor, being held up by an exasperated Loki, Peter and Shuri plotting something and Tony and Steve slow dancing and trading soft kisses. At least something good came out of this Thanos thing. He reached the bar, asking Vision for Tony’s best whiskey.

“It’s funny. You’re the king of the most advanced nation on earth, you’re the Black Panther, you’ve been married for nearly one year, and yet, you are still jealous of some guy and his fancy light show.”

T’Challa threw back the whiskey and turned to glare at Stephen Strange again.

“They broke up before he was Sorcerer Supreme. And the guy is still a jerk. Why are you jealous?”

“I don’t know! That’s why I’m annoyed. I know he loves me. I trust him. But there’s a little voice in the back of my head, telling me that it wold be easier for him with Strange. He won’t have to contend with judgemental assholes, who look down on him for not being intelligent enough or not knowing enough about our culture.”

“He chose that. He chose to stay with you, even knowing that he might not be accepted. He knew it wouldn’t be easy, but he stayed. Stop being an idiot. Talk to him, now!”

She grabbed his glass from him and shoved the king in his husband’s direction. T’Challa took a deep breath and approached Everett. He wrapped an arm around Everett’s waist.

“Dr Strange, I hope you don’t mind if I borrow my husband?”

“Of course not. We were just having a conversation about Wakanda. Everett truly love the country. And it’s people. Congratulations T’Challa. You are incredibly lucky to have this man at your side.”

“Trust me, I am more than aware.”

The doctor smiled at the couple, sadness in his eyes. He had been stupid when he was with Everett. He had been cocky, arrogant. And he lost Everett. But he was glad to see that the other man was happy. Strange would always have a place in his heart for Everett Ross, but it was time to move on. Looking back at the royal couple, pressed close together, smiles on their faces, it was clear to see that Everett had moved on.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I can’t believe you were jealous!” 

The king frowned, becoming defensive.

“Well, he was flirting with you.”

“No he wasn’t, trust me. We were discussing Wakanda. Stephen wants to visit and I told him I’d give him a tour.”

Everett wrapped his arms around T’Challa’s neck, pressing a kiss to his king’s cheek.

“I love you, you idiot. I know it’s not easy for either of us, but as long as I have you with me, supporting and loving me, I would take on Thanos singlehandedly and kick his ass back to space.”

The king laughed, hugging his husband close.

“Trust me beloved. As long as we are together, you will never have to face anything alone.”

 **A/N** I feel like Nakia and T’Challa are BFFs if they’re not getting married.


	16. Chapter 16 Alpha/Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Zy_lar ao3- How about Everett didn’t escaped with Nakia and the others because Erik found out about him first so that made T’Challa not just has to comeback for his throne but also to save his consort before Erik going to claims him? *^*

“Ok, stay. But I am taking the royal family and leaving. They at least will be safe.”

“Not all of them.”

“What? Okoye, what does that mean?”

“Erik had us lock Everett in the royal wing. He is going to marry and claim him as his own.”

Nakia fell back, disgusted. To claim an omega, so soon after his alpha’s death? It was barbaric.

“You need to go see him. Everett says he has something important to tell you. Go quickly. Erik is in the herb garden. Bast only knows what he will do there. Go Nakia, while you still can.”

Nakia turned to walk out of the room, taking one last look at her friend. Seeing the slumped shoulders and smelling the depressed scent, she knew Okoye did not want to protect Erik. But the Dora Milaje are loyal to the throne, not the king. But when the king was Killmonger? It was hard to stay loyal.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Burn it all!”

Nakia grabbed an herb, making sure to stay in the shadows where no one would see her. She wasn’t concerned about the heart shaped herbs. They were scattered all around the country. It was just easier having a garden of them under the palace. She ran through the palace, to the royal family wing. The Dora Milaje stood to one side as she approached the royal chambers. Nakia slipped through the door, quickly finding Everett on the balcony. She ran to him, gripping him in a tight hug. Instantly she recoiled. Everett stuck of Erik, of gun powder and blood.

“He scented you?”

“First thing he did.”

“Everett, you are ok?”

“I think I’m still in shock.”

“The loss of a mate is never easy.”

Everett gripped her hand, an intensity in his tear filled eyes Nakia had never seen before.

“T’Challa is still alive! I can still feel him through the bond. He’s hurt badly and I can’t track him, it’s too weak, but he’s alive.”

This changed everything. Erik wasn’t king, he couldn’t rule.

“We need to find him.”

“You need to get Ramonda and Shuri out of here. Get them far away from here. From Erik.”

“What about you?”

“He’s scented me Nakia. He can track me with no difficulty. I need to stay here while you get far away.”

Nakia pulled her friend into a tight hug. She knew Everett could protect himself and Okoye would protect him as well. Still, there was always that bit of concern for the omega pack mate. She pulled away, needing to get to the Queen Mother and Princess.

“Be careful Everett.”

“Be safe Nakia.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okoye glared at her mate. What was he thinking? This was the man who stopped them from getting Klaue, yet W’Kabi was falling at his feet. She sat in the centre of the throne room, horrified as Erik laid out his plans for, well, it was genocide. Killing innocent men, women and children? It was not Wakanda’s way. But he was the king. Wakanda would listen.

“Oh, and prepare the heat rooms.”

She saw the Council tense at that. It was Everett who spoke up, always ready to defend himself and Wakanda.

“My heat is not due for another month.”

“I know. But there are herbs and medications to bring on a heat. And the sooner I claim the previous king’s omega the better. I want you to have my mark by the end of the week. W’Kabi, get me heat meds. The rest of you know what to do with the plan. Okoye, bring the omega back to his room.”

She saluted the king, following Everett out of the room. She followed him into the royal chambers, where Everett collapsed onto the couch, exhaustion clear in his body.

“You look less tense today.”

“I can feel T’Challa through the bond. Wherever he is, he’s ok.”

Okoye sighed, a weight lifted off her shoulders.

“He’ll come back and challenge Erik, won’t he?”

Everett laughed, tears running down his face.

“Of course he will. I hope it’s before the week ends.”

“Do not worry. Erik will never touch you.”

“I know he won’t Okoye. I’ll kill him before he gets the chance.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everett watched the first ships leaving, fear and anger coursing through his body. This was not the Wakandan way, they were not an invading force. He thanked all the gods he knew when the plane fell from the sky. And then?

“T’Challa!”

His mate and husband stood in front of them, challenging Erik. Their eyes met and Everett saw the rage and determination in T’Challa’s eyes. He knew that Erik could not win this fight.

“Everett! We need you in the lab. Come quickly.”

He ran to lab, dodging the charging Border Tribe. As he entered the lab, he was pulled into his sister’s arms.

“Thank Bast you are ok. We need to get those ships out of the sky. You will fly the simulator. Nakia and I will help Okoye and T’Challa. Good luck Everett.”

“We believe in you!”

The women ran out of the lab to the battlefield, leaving Everett in the simulator. Well, time to help save Wakanda.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

T’Challa stood at the door to the destroyed lab. His mate was in there somewhere, injured. T’Challa could smell the blood. He walked towards where the scent was strongest, finding his husband, buried from the waist down, blood coming from a head wound. He cleared the rubble from Everett’s legs, noting the open wounds and broken bones. T’Challa moved Everett’s head so it rested on his lap. He willed his mask away, ignoring the tears that fell down his face. Whether they were for Everett or Erik, he wasn’t sure.

“Beloved? Can you hear me?”

Everett groaned, eyelids flickering.

“Yes darling, open your eyes.”

Finally, Everett’s eyes opened. He smiled up at his mate.

“Hey you. Did you save Wakanda, were you a big damn hero?”

The king laughed through his tears.

“Yes, I was a big damn hero. We all were. Even M’Baku.”

Everett laughed, groaning in pain when it jostled his injuries.

“Erik?”

“Dead. He chose to die instead of being a prisoner.”

He looked down when there was no response. Everett had passed out again. T’Challa needed to get him to the medical centre. He picked up his omega, struggling a bit with his own injuries. But nothing was more important than his omega. Even if it hurt him, T’Challa would make sure that Everett was safe.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The king fell onto the bed, exhausted. Being king was hard. Being king trying to deal with the insane king before him and the traitors in his council was even harder.

“Beloved, I think I am going insane.”

Everett looked away from the screen in front of him.

“Why? What’s wrong?”

“He is dead, yet I can still smell Erik’s scent.”

“That’s me idiot. You’ve been so busy this week, that you haven’t had time to scent me. Erik was scenting me every day. I still carry some of his scent.”

T’Challa frowned, not too pleased with that. He pounced on his mate, rubbing against his scent glands, replacing Erik’s scent of gun powder and blood with the scent of the heart shaped herb and fresh earth. His omega wiggled beneath him, laughing at his mate’s exuberance. T’Challa got rid of all traces of Erik on his mate until his scent was combined with Everett’s scent of mint and elderflower. He collapsed on the couch beside the smaller man, both men laughing. Everett moved into T’Challa’s arms, nestling into the alpha’s side. There was still a lot of work to do, but for now, in each other’s arms, there was nothing else but each other.

 **A/N** Zy_lar, hope you don’t mind the alpha/omega, but you said claim so this happened. If you do, let me know and I’ll be happy to write something else


	17. Chapter 17 Daemon AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this isn’t a prompt, but I finally started Philip Pullman’s new book and remembered how much I love him and his universe and so…daemon au!

“Astea, you know we can’t stay.”

His rusty spotted cat daemon stretched out on the bed, lying in the sunlight that came through the windows.

“And why would we return?”

“We have a job.”

“Send an email, resign.”

“Our family.”

“Only sibling, both parents dead.”

“Kevin.”

That got a reaction. His daemon hissed, unsheathing her claws.

“He’s been cheating on you for six months with random men and women! You deserve better than him. Like a certain king of Wakanda.”

Everett glared at his daemon. She knew his feelings for T’Challa, how could she not? She also knew that the chances of it ever happening were slim to none.

“Now that is enough! We are American citizens. We came here, we helped and now it is time for us to leave Astea. So, enough of this silliness. We leave tomorrow.”

He finished packing in silence, ignoring the anger and resentment he felt through the bond. When he locked the bathroom door behind him, Astea ran. She knew Everett would be in the shower for at least twenty or twenty five minutes, which gave her plenty of time to find Amahle. She again thanked Shuri for designing doors that opened for daemons, no matter their size. It was easy to find the Bombay, covered in the scent of the heart shaped herb, much like her human. Amahle sat on the railing of a balcony, looking out at the Wakandan sunset.

“Where’s T’Challa?”

“In his room. Paperwork. Yours?”

“Shower.”

Amahle blinked, tilting her head to the other daemon.

“Something’s wrong. It’s not like you to search me out without your human.”

“We’re leaving tomorrow. If T’Challa plans on making his move it needs to be tonight. Or else Everett goes back to his cheating scumbag of a partner and job that’s going nowhere.”

The other daemon hummed, knowing that Astea was right. She knew her human had feelings for the agent, all he needed was the courage to do something about it. She jumped off the balcony, heading for the royal chambers.

“Give me an hour. Make sure Everett is ready.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

An hour later, Astea was purring in Everett’s lap as he watched a news report on King Erik. They had apologised and quickly made up. Neither could stay mad at the other for very long. The agent jumped when he heard a knock on the door. He pushed Astea gently onto the couch, walking towards the door.

“Who is that?”

Hm, who? The first through the door was Amahle, slipping past Everett and jumping onto the couch beside Astea. 

“T’Challa? Come in. is everything ok?”

“No, it is not.”

“What? Is it W’Kabi? Shuri?”

“No Everett, it is you.”

Oh God. What was wrong with the king? That was not how you started a declaration of love! From the corner of her eye, Astea could see Amahle literally curl up in embarrassment. The daemon could feel her human’s sadness through the bond. Welp, King of Wakanda had to die. He had a good run, maybe Shuri could do better.

T’Challa, seeing the upset in Everett’s eyes, quickly backtracked.

“No, no! I do not mean it like that.”

He stepped, grabbing Everett’s hands in his own.

“You cannot leave tomorrow.”

Everett gaped at the king. What was happening right now? He took a deep breath, moving closer to the king. Another centimetre and he could finally press a kiss to the king’s lips.

“Why not?”

“I want you to stay. Stay and be my Consort.”

“T’Challa?”

“I love you Everett.”

Everett laughed, wrapping his arms around T’Challa’s neck.

“I love you too.”

“Yes? Really?”

“Yes. Really.”

Finally, he stepped forward, kissing his king. T’Challa wrapped his arms around Everett’s wait, pulling his closer. He broke away, smiling at the older man. The king took the agent by the hand, leading them to the bedroom, shutting the door behind them.

“Did they forget about us?”

The Bombay yawned, curling closer to the smaller cat.

“Neither thought they’d get this. Let them enjoy it.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ramonda walked into the agent’s room the next morning to wake him, knowing he wanted an early breakfast before leaving for America. Her ibis deamon, Lesedi froze as he entered the living area.

“Ramonda, you’ll want to see this. Before waking Everett.”

She sighed, knowing her daemon’s propensity for dramatics. What could be so important! Oh sweet Bast. Amahle was curled on the couch asleep, but that was not the most important part. She was curled up with Astea. You could barely see where one daemon began and the other ended. Well, it was about time. Ramonda decided to leave the new couple. Ramonda and Shuri would mock them later, for now, let the new couple enjoy their first morning together. It would probably be the last peaceful morning the Royal Couple would have.

 **A/N** So, the rusty spotted cat is the smallest wild cat, but will travel miles for its pack and will do anything for its pack, like Everett. I chose a Bombay cat for T’Challa because I felt like a panther was too obvious. A Bombay is basically a small panther, just calmer, which I think describes T’Challa. He’ll stay calm until no longer possible and then wreck stuff.


	18. Not a fic

Not an actual chapter guys. I'm sorry to say that I'm gonna have to close prompting for the next few days. Also Voltron season 5 starts this weekend, so I'll be busy. And I need to cathc up on the newest Strike episodes. I will ask for more prompts later, but I currently have 3 pages of prompts on a Word doc to get through, so I want to concentrate on those. Sorry again guys, but I'm getting a bit overwhelmed with the amount of prompts I've been given. I was not expecting it to be this popular. Thank you though, for all the love and support. You guys are awesome!


	19. Chapter 19 Infatuated M'Baku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guest on AO3 - Can you do one where M'baku wants Everett but T'challa is like no way

“Where did those flowers come from?”

“You keep glaring at them, they’ll burst into flames.”

“That does not answer my question beloved.”

Everett laughed, pulling the king onto the couch beside him. They were in the living area of Everett’s chambers and the red flowers were very noticeable against the muted colours of the room.

“Honestly, so dramatic. Now shush. You’re the one who wanted to watch the Coming to America remember?”

They settled on the couch, Everett cuddled into T’Challa’s side, head resting on his chest. T’Challa couldn’t stop looking at the flowers. There was only one place in Wakanda you could get Crimson Flag Lily. T’Challa knew who sent these flowers. He pulled Everett closer, ignoring the muffled chuckles. This was not acceptable. Everett Ross was his consort to be, no one else’s.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“M’Baku, please stay for a minute.”

The Jabari leader stayed in his seat, confused as the other council members left the room.

“What is wrong? Why have you kept me back?”

“You know why. Stop trying to court my fiancé M’Baku!”

He laughed at the king.

“You have not proposed yet T’Challa. You know the traditions. Until you officially propose, he is anyone’s for the taking.”

The panther growled, stepping closer to the gorilla. 

“I laid my claim on him long before you even challenged me for the throne. Everett Ross is mine M’Baku!”

“Excuse me!?”

Both men froze, T’Challa swearing under his breath. Taking a deep breath, the king turned to face the agent.

“Everett.”

“How dare you?! Both of you!! I am not a thing to be fought over. I am someone capable of making my own choices. And right now, I’m not sure that’s you!”

The agent stormed out of the room, tears in his eyes, leaving two very shocked men behind him. M’Baku broke the silence.

“Well, I was wrong. I thought there was a chance that I could woo Everett away from you.”

“You may still get that chance.”

“No brother. You do not get that emotional when hurt by someone you don’t love. Go, make your apologies. I will step back. He is yours.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

T’Challa knocked on Everett’s door, swearing again when Shuri opened it.

“I don’t think you deserve to come in here.”

“Shuri please. I know I was wrong. I was so angry with M’Baku and afraid of losing Everett. I didn’t think, I just…did. Please, please let me see him.

She hummed, turning her back on her brother.

“What do you think?”

“Let him in. And give us privacy. Last thing we need is a video titled 'Grovelling King' all over the internet.”

Shuri put her phone back in her pocket, letting her brother through the door. She left the two alone, muttering under her breath about spoilsport colonizers who never let her have any fun. Everett, tears still in his eyes, faced the king.

“Well, what have you to say for yourself?”

“There is no defence. I am sorry beloved. I got caught up in my own head and emotions. I will always fight for you. Always.”

Everett sighed, wrapping his arms around T’Challa’s neck.

“You’re such an idiot. God, I love you, I will marry you. No one else. Got it?”

“Got it.”

He pulled the agent closer to him, thankful for Everett’s forgiving heart.

“I’m still angry. You have a lot of making up to do T’Challa.”

Well….crap.

 **A/N** Again folks, please no more prompts.


	20. Chapter 20 Everett hurt by acid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castielle and Rachel AO3 winterlivesinourbones Tumblr - "Okoye still remembered the screams when a vial of acid broke on Everett’s hand. The scanner had been introduced after that." Could you please write more about that part, through Okoye/Shuri/Nakia's POV? Please and thank you. Italics are a flashback

“These people are insane.”

Everett laughed at the disgusted look on Shuri’s face. Since his engagement to T’Challa had been announced, hundreds of letters arrived daily to the palace. Most were supportive, but somewhere abusive. Mainly to Everett. Okoye, reading over Shuri’s shoulder, grabbed the letter out of the princess’s hand and ripped it to shreds. These people weren’t even worthy to breathe the same air as T’Challa, never mind insult and belittle his fiancé.

“Oh damn. I clearly missed a good one.”

Nakia strode into the room, smile on her face. She knew Okoye liked Everett, even if the general would never admit it.

“Just the insane ramblings of a fool. Nothing to worry your pretty little head over.”

Nakia laughed, settling beside Everett. She rummaged through the letters, trying to find something interesting. She settled on one that a bit of weight.

“Open this one. There’s something inside.”

The agent took it from her, weighing it in his hand.

“Feels kinda heavy. Might be good.”

He tore the envelope open, catching what fell out in his hand. The three women looked closer, Shuri voicing their confusion.

“A vial? What’s in it?”

Everett lifted the vial to his eye. As he put the slightest pressure on it, ithe vial shattered, spreading the liquid over his hand and lower arm. There was beat of silence where everyone stared at the liquid running down his armband then Everett started screaming.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shuri stood in her brother’s arms, tears running down her face. It was Nakia and Okoye who had reacted first. 

_Nakia ripped a part of her t shirt off and quickly wiped the acid off Everett’s hand and arm. Okoye lifted the agent over her shoulder, racing to the medical area, shouting into her communicator that she was bringing the king’s injured fiancé. Nakia knelt in front of the shocked princess._

_“Shuri? Shuri? Come on, they’ll need your help with this.”_

_Shuri nodded, shaking herself out of her stupor. Her agent needed her. She stood, following Okoye. Before the general had grabbed him, Shuri could see the skin wasting and blood running down his arm. Sir knew it wouldn’t be long before there was muscle or nerve damage. They had to move fast._

_“Nakia, grab some of the vial. We can find out what this was and treat it.”_

That had been over an hour ago. T’Challa had entered the medical room minutes after Shuri. He, Nakia and Okoye stood to one side, tracking who sent the package. T’Challa was more than ready to after the man once he was found, but Nakia encouraged him to stay with Everett. She and M’Baku would deal with this degenerate. After an hour, Shuri approached her brother.

“He’ll be fine. There’s little nerve or muscle damage. His hand won’t be as sensitive or mobile anymore, but there’s no serious permanent damage.”

T’Challa pulled his sister into his arms as tears ran down her face.

“Why would anyone do this? He is a good man who only wants the best for our country. Why do people hate him?”

T’Challa pulled her closer, hating the fact that this broke his normally strong sister. He pressed kiss to her hair, trying to comfort her.

“People hate other people. They do not need a valid reason, all they care about is that hatred and hurting the person it is directed towards. Go see mother. I told her what happened. She is making tea in her rooms. Spend some time with her. I will sit with Everett.”

“Call me as soon as he wakes up.”

“Of course.”

He pressed another kiss to her head, leading her to the doorway. He wiped away his own tears as he sat beside his fiancé’s bed. How could anyone hate Everett? He had proven time and time again how he loved Wakanda. But for some, that was not enough. T’Challa took a deep breath. It was time for things to change. Everett would need more protection, no matter how much he complained. If T’Challa had to rip someone limb from limb to protect his fiancé, he happily would. Nothing like this would ever happen again, T’Challa would make sure of it.


	21. Chapter 21 Arranged marriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ooQoo7Narry on Ao3 asked for - one where the Wakanda council has arranged the marriage of Prince T'Challa of Wakanda and Prince Everette of New York...Prince Everette has had a crush on Prince T'Challa for a long time and is very shy to meet him and can't stop blushing so hids away from T'Challa after they been introduce. Let the game of the New York Prince and the Pather Begin.

Wakanda was the most powerful of the seven kingdoms. And this meant one thing. Proposals. Specifically, for Prince T’Challa. He’d already turned four down, including one from Prince Steven of House Rogers. It was easy to see that the prince was in love with his personal servant, Tony. T’Challa had informed Steve’s parents, who happily let their son marry the man he loved. 

There was one prince that T’Challa was interested in. Prince Everett, of House Ross of New York. He was a skittish thing, always running from T’Challa when the Wakandan moved towards him. Shuri, who considered him a close friend, said that Everett was intimidated by him. Which T’Challa did not understand. He was not intimidating. 

“T’Challa, come.”

He followed his father into the Council Room, inwardly groaning when he saw the envelope sitting on his throne. Another proposal. His mother, seeing the look on his face, moved to his side.

“Trust me my son, you will approve of this one.”

His curiosity piques, T’Challa picked up the envelope. That was the seal of New York. No way. He looked to his father, the smile on the older man’s face confirming the news. He tore the envelope open, ignoring the smirks of the Council.

_The kingdom of New York offer their prince, Everett Ross in marriage to the Prince of Wakanda, T’Challa._

He stopped reading after that, excitement running through his veins. Everett wanted to marry him. The ball this weekend was going to be fun.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This was not fun. Everett was still running from him. T’Challa could not understand. Why agree to marry him and then not talk to him? He needed Shuri.

“Sister, what is wrong with Everett?”

“Excuse you? There is nothing wrong with him. He is sweet, kind, generous.”

“Avoiding me still.”

His sister giggled. She picked up a macaroon, popping it into her mouth.

“That? He needs to explain.”

“How can he explain it when he refuses to talk to me? I’ve searched everywhere in here.”

“Exactly, in here. Try the gardens idiot.”

“You are a lifesaver.”

He pulled his sister into a hug and grabbed a plate of red velvet cake pops. He knew that they were Everett’s favourite. T’Challa left the ballroom, heading for the gardens. Wakanda’s palace gardens were famous for their colour and scents. They collected flowers from all the kingdoms and planted them in random patterns. It was one of T’Challa’s favourite sights. Made all the better by the figure of Prince Everett, sitting in front of the bed, that contained Wakandan and New York flowers.

“You are a slippy one Everett.”

The other prince jumped, twirling to face T’Challa.

“Oh God.”

“Not quite. You have been avoiding me fiancé .”

Everett sat back down, moving to give T’Challa space.

“I don’t mean to. You just, you intimidate me.”

Standing with a plate of cake pops in his hand, T’Challa did not feel very intimidating. He sat on the bench, handing the plate to Everett, who quickly ate one.

“I do not mean to intimidate you. I have…liked you for some time now. And I apologize if you felt that I was inappropriate at any time.”

Everett moved closer to the king, burying his face in his hands, hiding his tears.

“No! You haven’t done anything. It’s all me. I always screw things up. God, I’m such a mess. My father’s right, I am a failure.”

T’Challa pulled the smaller into his arms.

“Your father is a fool. Shuri tells me that you are intelligent, kind and gentle. I like you for a reason. Not just because you’re pretty.”

Everett laughed, a wet sound that was music to T’Challa’s ears.

“Thank you. I’ve liked you for a while too. You’re always so elegant and you’re so intelligent. I guess I felt that I wasn’t enough for you. I can barely understand what our scientists do, never mind Wakanda’s.”

“Then I will teach you. Be my consort and I will show you Wakanda and the world in a way you have never seen before. Just say yes.”

Everett looked into T’Challa’s eyes, seeing nothing but warmth and affection. Could he really be the Consort of the most powerful kingdom in the world? Could he be T’Challa’s consort? His father’s words ran through his head. Useless, failure, weak, pathetic. Taking a deep breath, Everett grabbed T’Challa’s hand, gripping it tightly in his.

“Yes.”

,b>A/N Kinda wanna write a Cinderella AU now. Maybe another drabble


	22. A/N

Just a reminder that I’m not accepting prompts at the mo, because I have more than I know what to do with. So to the people who are still sending me things, sadly, I won’t be writing them. foreverpanther on Tumblr is accepting prompts and her stuff is pretty awesome, so drop a prompt in her box


	23. Chapter 23 5 people who became everett’s friend and 1 who became his boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Ghostbusterdwarf tumblr – 5 people who became everett’s friend and 1 who became his boyfriend

**1\. Shuri**

The colonizer was……interesting. Small and adorable, like a kitten. But also, intelligent and fierce, like a panther. Shuri did not understand Everett Ross and Shuri prided herself on understanding everything. She stared at the agent across the table. Everett looked back, very confused.

“Shuri, I though you wanted to try McDonalds? Trust me, you do not want this food to go cold.”

The princess had asked Everett to show her America, since her brother was still dragging his feet on that. She watched the agent eat, his eyes constantly moving, looking for threats and exits. Ever the agent.

“After this, I want to go to a mall. That is an American teenage thing, yes?”

She giggled as the agent sighed. Shuri knew that Everett would rather face gunfire naked than go to a mall with her, but he’d do it. After all, that’s what friends did.

**2\. Ramonda**

The Queen Mother poured the tea. She decided a few months ago that she would get to know the white man that entranced her son. And she was glad that she had. There were few who would sit with her and have a quite conversation. It was nice to have friend that expected nothing from apart from good conversation. And tea and cake. Everett sipped his tea, looking uncomfortable.

“Something is wrong. Out with it.”

“Well, it’s your son.”

“Yes?”

“Has he always been bad at romance?”

Ramonda sighed, placing her cup on the table.

“What has he done now?”

“He told me that I’m not leaving Wakanda and I need to resign from the CIA. Like I’m a prisoner!”

“Oh yes. The men in this family have always been useless at romance. Why I remember when T’Chaka..”

She stopped, sure Everett wasn’t interested in hearing about her husband. She started when Everett rested his hand on top of hers, a sympathetic smile on his face.

“When my first husband passed away, I didn’t start feeling better until I told the stupid stories. The ones where he wasn’t a hero, or an amazing person. He was just Aaron, my silly little husband. It took him off the pedestal I had him on and made him human again. I still share those stories with T’Challa. It’s made it easier. I’d love to hear about T’Chaka, if you want to talk.”

The Queen Mother smiled. Yes, Everett was fine addition to her family.

**3\. Nakia**

They bonded over being spies for their countries. And T’Challa. If you learn any more than that, they’d have to kill you

**4\. Okoye**

She made the decision to train Everett. Guns were fine, but the agent wasn’t carrying one at all times. As she slammed to the ground, disarmed, pride filled her. It had taken a few months, but finally Everett was able to beat her at least once a day. She brushed away Everett’s hand, pushing herself up.

“Well little kitten, finally you’re learning.”

“Thanks. I’m gonna take that as a compliment.”

“Good, I meant it as one.”

Everett laughed, following Okoye back into the palace. She looked the man over. Okoye could admit, she was distrustful of the American when he first woke up. But as Everett proved, over and over again, his love and respect for Wakanda and its people, she warmed up to him. Maybe they weren’t as close Okoye and Nakia, but she considered Everett a friend. And she was looking forward to that friendship developing and growing stronger. And if that involved kick each other’s ass? Even better.

**5\. M’Baku**

Everett was hesitant around M’Baku. The Jabari chief tried to talk to him, but the kitten was skittish. One joke about feeding the agent to his children and that was their relationship ruined. Well, speak of the devil.

“Agent. Please, walk with me to the Council Room. You were heading there anywhere yes?”

The agent nodded, sending a small smile to the larger man.

“How are you finding Wakanda?”

“It’s interesting. The technology is amazing, even if I can’t understand any of it. I can barely use this communicator.”

M’Baku laughed, a booming sound. Everett laughed along with, glad that he was finally having a chance to speak to the chieftain. The agent was intimidated by the other man, he’d admit it. But M’Baku seemed like such a nice, fun guy, that Everett was sad that they barely spoke. He just wasn’t brave enough to change it.

“Can I ask you something?”

“Of course little kitten.”

“Why did the Jabari tribe move to the mountains? Why leave the other tribes?”

M’Baku placed a hand on Everett’s shoulder, leading him into the Council Room.

“That is a long conversation. Maybe, once we are done here, we can sit and have a proper conversation?”

The agent nodded. He’d like that.

**+1 T’Challa**

“You are becoming quite popular beloved.”

“Jealous my king?”

T’Challa laughed, joining his husband in their bed.

“Unless you plan on running off with my mother?”

Everett laughed, pressing a kiss to T’Challa’s cheek.

“No, I have no plans to run off with Ramonda. You are stuck with me T’Challa.”

The king pushed Everett onto his back, leaning over him, bracketing the agent in his arms.

“You know what? I think I’m alright with that.”


	24. Chapter 24 mpreg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from BrianGriffin on AO3 - BrianGriffin – Can you make one where Everett is pregnant and everyone knows but T'Challa. After T'Challa gets thrown off the waterfall. Omega and Alpha story, so here Everett and T’Challa mated before the movie

Everett gripped Shuri’s hand tightly, aware he was hurting the woman, but unable to stop himself. He watched his mate get knocked down again, panic running through his body. Unconsciously, his hand moved to rest over his stomach, trying to protect his child. What would happen to them if Killmonger won? Would he send Everett back to America? Imprison him? No, no he had to believe that T’Challa would win. Killmonger could not win, he wouldn’t. And then? Killmonger threw his alpha off the waterfall. Everett screamed along with his family as they watched T’Challa fall. Nakia grabbed him, pulling Everett behind her.

“We have to go. You are no longer safe here. Make sure Shuri and the Queen Mother are with us.”

Everett reached behind him blindly, gabbing onto Shuri. They had to go, they were no longer safe here.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They sat in the forest, waiting for Nakia. Ramonda and Shuri cried in each other’s arms, Everett beside them. He still couldn’t believe it. T’Challa couldn’t be dead.

“Did you ever tell him?”

He looked over at Ramonda, grief on their faces.

“About the child?”

“No, no. I was going to tell him after his coronation, but then Klaue and Killmonger happened. He has…had no idea.”

Ramonda pulled him into her arms, allowing him to cry softly on her shoulder.

“I’m sorry, I know you want to mourn, but we need to move. Killmonger burned all the heart shaped herbs but I grabbed one.”

Shuri stood, handing out the blankets that Nakia bought with her.”

“Where are we taking it?”

“To the Jabari.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

M’Baku stared at the small group in front of him. The king’s spy, his mother and sister and his omega. He sniffed the air. The king’s pregnant omega. Well, that made things interesting. They knelt in front of him, Nakia offering him the heart shaped her.

“What is this?”

“The only way to stop Killmonger. Without T’Challa, you are the only person capable of defeating him. Please, we are on our knees, begging for your help. You are Wakanda’s last hope.”

M’Baku stood from his throne. 

“Come with me.I have something you need to see.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everett sat in their bed, waiting for T’Challa. After what felt like hours, the king walked through the door. He was busy, trying to organise everything and prepare a memorial for his uncle and cousin. He approached his mate, pressing a kiss to Everett’s lips, collapsing into the bed beside him.

“I know that it’s been an exhausting few days, but I need to tell you something.”

T’Challa sat up, giving Everett his full attention. Even though he had died, been resurrected and killed the contender for this throne, he would still do anything for his mate. Even if all he wanted to do was sleep for a month.

“T’Challa, I wanted to tell you this ages ago, but everything became so crazy that I never had a chance. Sweetheart, I’m pregnant.”

T’Challa sat up, no longer tired.

“Pregnant?”

“Yes. You know, with child?”

T’Challa started laughing, joy on his face. He grabbed Everett into a tight hug.

“Pregnant. A child, our child. Oh Everett, this is wonderful.”

Everett giggled, wrapped in his alpha’s arms.

“There is one thing though.”

“Anything.”

“We are not naming this child N’Jadaka.”


	25. Chapter 25 Flower and tattoo shop au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flower shop and tattoo shop au

“Hey Tony, you know what the shop across the road is going to be?”

“No clue. I can go ask Steve. He knows everything.”

“Except how often you stare at his ass.”

Everett laughed at Tony’s blush. Everyone within a five mile radius could see Tony’s crush on the owner of the coffee shop/bakery. Everyone except Steve. He just thought Tony was addicted to coffee. Which he was. But Steve was a major draw too.

“It’s so pathetic. I am a grown ass man and I can’t dredge up the courage to ask him out. You need to make me a bouquet that I can use.”

Everett laughed from where he was arranging a wedding bouquet.

“I don’t even think flowers can help you now.”

 

“Heresy!”  
The florist laughed again, endlessly amused by the mess that was Tony’s life in general. Here was a man, who suffering from hay fever, dreamed of being a florist for much of his life. Thank God for antihistamines. He was too shy to actually speak to his crush, instead mumbling his orders to him, prompting Steve to ask Everett why Tony hated him. Everett cried laughing that day.

“I’m so glad we’re friends Tony. My life would be so boring otherwise.”

“Excuse you Everett Ross. My life is not some day time drama to amuse you. Now, excuse you, I am going to get coffee!”

Thank God for Tony Stark. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“It’s a tattoo shop. Opening next week”

“Oh, that’ll bring some new blood to the area.”

“Steve says the owner is really nice. There’s three artists, a piercer and then the receptionist who’s the owners little sister.”

“Wow, Steve really does know everything.”

“It’s those baby blues. They make everyone spill anything.”

And there goes Tony, off to fantasy world where he could actually speak to Steve. Everett shook his head, at times like these it was easier to just ignore Tony and get on with his work. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The tattoo shop had been open for three days and Everett had yet to speak to anyone who worked in it. But that changed today. He’d arranged a bouquet of camellias, yellow daffodils, cream lisianthus, pink LA lilies and white germini, hand-tied with eucalyptus and bear grass. It was pretty, Everett was proud of it. He walked to the tattoo shop, pushing the door open, desperately trying not to drop the vase. He was not the most coordinated person. Once inside, his attention was caught by the art that covered the walls.

“Hello, welcome to Wakanda Inks. Do you have an appointment?”

Everett turned towards the voice, smiling at the teenage girl that sat behind a desk.

“Ah, no. My name is Everett Ross. I own RS Stems across the road. I just wanted to welcome you to the area. With flowers. I see Steve already gave you some cakes.”

He placed the vase on the table, making sure the flowers would get enough sunlight, aware of the girl watching his every move.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Everett. I’m Shuri, the owner’s sister. Everyone else is with a customer right now, but I’ll tell T’Challa you came by.”

“Thank you. By the way, we have an assistant around your age. I’m sure Peter wold appreciate if he got to spend some time with someone other than us old folk. Feel free to drop in.”

“Thank you. I’m the youngest person here by a decade at least. Some company my own age would be amazing.”

As Everett walked out of the tattoo shop, he heard a deep voice asking about the beautiful flowers on the desk.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two days later, Everett met the owner to Wakanda Inks. He was in the back, working on a funeral wreath, always one of the worst parts of his jobs. The bell over the door rang.

“Just a minute.”

Everett walked into the main area, wiping his hands.

“How can I help…….you?” 

Goddamn, this man was beautiful. Tall, muscled, dark eyes and dark skin that was covered in tattoos. He had a snake bite piercing, an eyebrow piercing and multiple piercings in both ears. Was Everett drooling? It felt like he was drooling.

“Hello. I am T’Challa, the owner of Wakanda Inks. I apologise that unlike you I cannot give you any gift, but I want to thank you for the flowers. They were beautiful.”

Your face is gift enough.

“Oh, thank you. You didn’t have to come all the way over just for that.”

“Well, I have other reasons. I was wondering if you would prepare a vase of flowers for us every week. They really added a great splash of colour and scent. They seemed to calm people down. We’ll pay of course.”

Everett nodded, still distracted by T’Challa’s face. And that voice? God, Everett was so gone for this man.

“Also, we’re throwing a party at Rogers Roost this Friday after closing. Just to thank the people in the area for all they’ve done to help.”

“Of course. Tony, Peter and I will be there.”

T’Challa smiled at the smaller man, again sending Everett’s heart racing.

“Excellent, I shall see you there.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Friday came much too soon. Tony had been no help, laughing at Everett whenever T’Challa was mentioned. As they locked up the store, Tony wrapped an arm around Everett’s shoulders, dragging him to Steve’s coffee shop.

“Ready to meet lover boy?”

“He’s not my lover boy.”

“You want him to be though. Peter told me that you spent twenty minutes staring yesterday when T’Challa was washing the shop windows.”

Everett glared at the teenager. Just for that, Peter was spending next week mulching.

“Look it is just a crush. T’Challa is attractive and kind. Who wouldn’t have a crush on him? And neither of you count. Peter, you’re a child and Tony you’ve been gone for Steve for years now.”

“Well either way, he’s coming over here. We’ll leave you two alone.”

Everett gaped at Tony as the older man walked away, making not so subtle gestures in T’Challa’s direction.

“Everett! You came.”

“Of course, I couldn’t miss the party of the year. You got quite the turnout.”

Everett could see Steve being pushed by Bucky in Tony’s direction. Clint, a barista was sneaking up on Natasha, Steve’s business partner. He saw Sam and Scott, the couple who owned the book store just down the street. Wanda, who owned a clothes shop with her brother Pietro was laughing at something Peter said. Even Loki had made an appearance with Thor. Everett still had no idea whether the two were related or dating, but their little Wiccan magic shop did well and they were good company. Well, Thor was good company.

“Yes, I am glad that everyone came. You have all been so helpful and supportive to us in our first week. We already feel like part of the community.”

“That’s great T’Challa. Is all your team here?”

“Yes. They are scattered around. Let me see if I can find them. Shuri is talking to your assistant. Nakia is with Natasha, which is terrifying. Okoye is with Scott. And my cousin Erik is talking to Bucky. Okoye, Erik and I are the artist, Nakia is our piercer.”

Was being stupidly attractive a requirement for working in Wakanda Inks? Seriously, what is in their water?

“I’ve met Erik. He asked for a flower arrangement that told someone to fuck off and die. Still not sure why.”

"Did you make it?"

“Yes, I am a professional. I can make anything.”

The taller man chuckled, the sound washing over Everett.

“Actually Everett, there is something I have been meaning to ask you.”

“Oh, is it about the arrangements? Are they ok? Do you want to stop them?”

“No! No, it is not about the arrangements. Do you, I mean, would you like to go out? With me? On a date?”

Everett stared at T’Challa. Seriously, this specimen of a man wanted to date him? He saw T’Challa’s face fall and realised that he had been silent way too long.

“Yes! Yes, I’d love to go out with you.”

Everett was pretty sure that he’d just made the best decision of his life.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

One year later and things had only gotten better. Tony and Steve had their heads out their asses and had finally started dating. Nakia and Natasha were flirting, which was terrifying. And Shuri and Peter were going on their first date this weekend. T’Challa had threatened Peter so much, that the teenager had tried to cancel. Shuri soon set her brother straight. And speaking of T’Challa.

“Good morning sweetheart.”

“Hello beloved.”

As Everett reached to kiss T’Challa, he saw the other man wince when Everett’s hand touched his chest.

“What’s wrong? Are you ok?”

T’Challa sighed and started removing his shirt.

“I had hoped to hide this until it healed.”

With his shirt gone, Everett could see a familiar bandage on his chest.

“Oh God, you didn’t get a tattoo of my face did you?”

T’Challa laughed, pressing quick kiss to Everett’s forehead. He stepped back and removed the bandage. Everett stared, shocked.

“Is that, are they the first flowers I left in the shop?”

“Yes, those flowers are what piqued my interest in you. Beautiful flowers that came from a beautiful man.”

Everett laughed, pulling T’Challa into a kiss. Yeah, saying yes to that date was definitely the best decision had ever made.

 **A/N** It’s not a proper fandom until the tattoo flower shop au. Expect more AUs as time goes on, just because I like them and they’re fun to write


	26. Chapter 26 Everett has dangerous pets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from drifting_clouds on ao3 - Can you write something where Everett is staying in Wakanda and sort of adopts a lot of animals that have Okoye living in constant fear for the safety of the king and the royal family? Because other people might have cats and dogs... but agent Ross has lions, crocodiles and rhinos (some of them possibly playing matchmakers for him and T'Challa).

This had to stop. It was a crocodile. Not a baby crocodile, but a full grown one. And it was joining a rhino, a cheetah, a lion, a tiger and al elephant, to name but a few. If Okoye ever sat down and went through the list of animals that Everett collected, she’d have a mental breakdown. These were wild animals. They could attack anyone, it would be a bloodbath. They had to go.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okoye groaned as she entered the king’s office. T’Challa sitting at his desk was normal. The tiger lying at his feet was not.

“Seriously? Are you serious right now?”

“What? He is sick. Everett doesn’t want him outside where he might infect the other animals. Or get sicker.”

Okoye collapsed into the seat across from T’Challa, glaring down at the big cat.

“These are dangerous animals T’Challa.”

“They are kept away from the general populace. No one enters their habitats.”

“Everett does.”

“He has some sort of connection to these animals Okoye. Like baba used to have. They become docile around him. They won’t hurt him.”

“And this has nothing to do with the fact that you can’t say no to Everett?”

“I can say no to him.”

“Please, all he has to do is bat those eyelashes and you are gone.”

The king shuffled his papers, refusing to meet Okoye’s eyes. He knew she was right. T’Challa was so far gone for Everett it wasn’t even funny.

“Look, you want these animals gone? You know who to talk to.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“What are you doing?!”

Everett sat in the crocodile habitat, elbow deep in its mouth.

“There’s something stuck in his teeth. I’m trying to get it out.”

Okoye watched, terrified, as Everett rooted around in the animals mouth. This was not ok. This had to end. As Everett walked out of the habitat, Okoye threw him a towel.

“We need to talk about this.”

“About Tick-Tock?”

“You named it? No, no. That’s not what’s important. Everett, these are dangerous animals. They could hurt you.”

“Okoye, thank you for being concerned, but I trust these animals. And they need our help. I’m not just picking them up from the wild. These are hunted and abused animals. All they want is some love and affection. They can get that here. If I can help them, I will. Even if Shuri keeps comparing me to a Disney princess. Erik got a second chance, why can’t they?”

Okoye sighed, deflated. Everett was right. These were hurt, abused animals. Of course they deserved a second chance.

“You are right. Forgive me. I am just concerned that someone might hurt, be it you or a member of the royal family."

“Any of these animals become vicious, it will be sent away, I promise you.”

Everett’s Kimoyo beads beeped and a message appeared.

“Oh, T’Challa is having trouble giving Shere Khan his medicine. I should go help.”

Okoye watched the man walk away. Sometimes, it was hard to remember that Everett was a secret agent, with god knows how many kills under his belt. He had such a kind, gentle heart. Hopefully, a heart that belonged to T’Challa.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okoye decided to check in on Shere Khan as she walked past T’Challa’s office. Opening the door, she quickly pulled away at the sight of T’Challa and Everett kissing. Well, looks like the Disney princess got the prince.


	27. Chapter 27 Everett and M'Baku are brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from ooQoo7Narry on AO3 - Could you please do one where M'Buka's parents find baby Everett Ross and take him in as their son. M'Buka is overprotect big brother....so when T'Challa meets and falls with little brother.....' I will feed you to my children.'

M’Baku looked down at his new little brother. Was he sick?

“Mama, why is he so pale? Is he ok?”

His mother pulled her son into her arms.

“Sweetheart, you remembered how we talked before about outsiders?”

Her son nodded, remembered that very long conversation.

“Well, this child is one of those outsiders. He was on a plane that crashed. We found his mother on the path to the mountain. She died trying to protect her son. And I will not let her sacrifice be in vain. But M’Baku, my son. He will depend on you. This child will be taunted, hurt for his differences. We will protect him.”

 

“Of course mama, no one will hurt my brother. Mama, what’s his name?”  
“His blanket says Everett. He will keep the name. And when he asks, we will make sure that he knows the truth of his past, that his mother loved him.”

“Don’t worry Mama, I’ll protect him from everything.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
In the early years of his life, Everett needed that protection. He was constantly attacked, beaten and insulted. Not even being a Chieftains son helped him. But M’Baku kept to his word. Anyone who hurt Everett was hunted down by M’Baku and his friends and were beaten black and blue. Oddly enough, when M’Baku had his growth spurt and grew into his muscles, the attacks on Everett stopped. As Everett grew, he stayed small. But he was fiercely intelligent and could throw a dagger with pinpoint accuracy. It was vaguely terrifying. But more importantly, even after years of torment and bullying, Everett was gentle and kind. He forgave his tormentors and considered them friends now. He was the mediator in tribal conflicts and acted as M’Baku’s right hand man. He was also his brother’s calming voice. Which is why M’Baku found himself standing in the Wakandan throne room, cursing his brother under his breath.

“M’Baku, I will admit that I was surprised by your message. Why have you chosen now to return?”

“My father passed a month ago and I took over. My brother feels that if our tribe is to remain strong, we must open ourselves up. My people and I agree. We have isolated ourselves for long enough. It is time for that to change.”

T’Chaka looked down at the young ruler. He had heard about M’Baku and his brother. M’Baku being the more emotional brother, often held back by the younger. It reminded him of his own children.

“There is a celebration for the lunar eclipse this Friday. You and your brother are invited, as are your council. I hope to see you then.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everett was practically vibrating with excitement. 

“Relax. You’re starting to scare me.”

“Sorry. But I’m so excited. I can’t wait to meet Shuri. She’s created such amazing things. Brother, aren’t you excited?”

“I guess I am kind of excited to meet Okoye. She is pretty kick ass and awesome.”

“And I heard that T’Challa is smart too. And sweet and kind. And cute.”

M’Baku stopped in his tracks, holding Everett back.

“No.”

“No?”

“I know that face. That’s your crush face. You haven’t even met him.”

“Exactly. And for all we know I’ll hate him. But I need to meet him to decide that.”

His brother sighed, stepping aside.

“Fine, but if he hits on you, he answers to me.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everett stood on the balcony, glad for the fresh air. All night, people had been staring and whispering. Yes, Everett was white. But he was raised in the Jabari tribe since he was a baby. He was Wakandan, his skin colour didn’t matter.

“People love to gossip, But, your brother and council are setting them straight.”

“Prince T’Challa.”

“Please, just T’Challa. It is a pleasure and an honour Everett.”

Everett watched, entranced, as T’Challa took his hand, pressing a soft kiss to its back.

“Wow, you really go for it, huh?”

“When I see someone I like, I go after them. There’s nothing wrong with that.”

“Except my brother.”

“I can take him. Would you come inside and share a dance?”

Everett laughed as he took the prince’s hand, allowing himself to be led to the dancefloor. Over T’Challa’s shoulder he could see his brother, glaring at the prince. Everett hoped M’Baku wouldn’t do anything stupid. He was really enjoying himself with T’Challa.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

T’Challa stood at the bar, waiting for the bartender to finish making Everett’s drink.

“T’Challa.”

The prince took a deep breath, turning to face the Jabari chieftain.

“M’Baku. I assume you want to talk about your brother?”

“You assume correctly. I have spent my life protecting Everett from small minded people. He has been hurt and belittled his entire life. I will not allow that to happen again.”

“It won’t. I do not know what will happen between Everett and me, but I like him and, over time, I think I will grow to love him. He is a good man, one I would be proud to have by my side. I will protect him”

M’Baku glared down at T’Challa, impressed when the prince stared back, calmly. The chieftain could admit that T’Challa and Everett were a good fit. And if Everett was happy, M’Baku wouldn’t care who it was with.

“Fine, you have my blessing. But, you hurt him and I feed you to my children.”

T’Challa laughed, trailing off when he realised that M’Baku was not laughing. M’Baku walked away, certain that T’Challa had received the message. He looked back and saw how T’Challa looked at his little brother. Maybe the warning wasn’t necessary. T’Challa looked lost already.


	28. Thank You!

As much as I'd love to, I don't have time to respond to all the comments that you amazing people are leaving on this fic. So instead, here is a thank you to everyone who has commented and left kudos on this fic, because I will forget to do it as an A/N. Thank you amazing people! Prompts will reopen soon, I promise


	29. Chapter 29 BAMF Everett

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Anon on tumblr - I was wondering if you would consider writing something with badass Everett and or something exploring Everett 's past as a pilot and how good he is? There seems to be a tragic lack of bamf Everett in this fandom!  
> 

Whatever Shuri had been expecting, it was not that. Everett had finally given in to her pleas to show her around New York. They were followed not only by Ayo but also some CIA agent whose names Shuri couldn’t remember. Which meant they should have been protected. And still, Shuri was grabbed by a random man who held a gun to her head. Everett stood in front of them, hands raised in front of him.

“Come on. Do you really want to go to jail for attacking the princess of Wakanda. Look at Ayo, you might not even make it to jail.”

“You don’t scare us agent. We’re gonna take this little lady here and ask her brother for a big ass ransom.”

Two more men emerged from the shadows, pointing their guns at Ayo and Everett. The agent sighed, shrugging.

“Ok then. You’ve made your choice.”

Everett grabbed the gun from the man closest him, breaking his wrist as he did. A quick elbow to the ribs, Shuri winced at the crack, a punch to the temple and goon one was out for the count. Goon two was taken out with a kick to his knee, again another crack, and then a knee to the face. The man holding Shuri gripped her tighter.

“I’ll kill her, don’t think I won’t.”

Everett turned and in one quick move, shot the man in the knee. He screamed, falling to the ground and dropping his gun.

“Never use that much smaller than you as a human shield dumbass. Shuri, are you ok?”

The princess looked at the three men on the ground, being handcuffed by the CIA agent who was also calling for backup. Ayo stared at Everett, respect in her eyes. And a lot of shock.

“What, where, how? What the hell colonizer?!”

“I’ve been a CIA agent for over fifteen years. If I didn’t know how to fight off multiple armed men Shuri, I wouldn’t last long in this job.”

Shuri watched as the agent, who she now had new admiration for, walked to the other CIA agent and helped him bind the wounds. She turned to one of the multiple people with their phones out.

“Send me that video. Now!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The most liked, watched and commented on video of the year in Wakanda was ‘Tiny White Kitten Kicks Ass’. Everett hated it. Shuri thought it was amazing. T’Challa thought it was hot and saved it to his personal files.

 **A/N** Fight scenes are not my thing, so sorry if it sucks.


	30. Chapter 30 Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Magnaka on AO3 - Funeral, they think him dead and surprise, he isnt. Everett or T'Challa.

The people of Wakanda mourned with their king. Word had been received that Consort Everett Ross had been killed on his final mission for the CIA. The king and his sister travelled to America, where they were told the body hadn’t been recovered. Today, an empty casket would be interred in the Hall of Kings and when his time came, T’Challa would rest beside his husband. 

A month of official mourning was announced. People added red to their clothes and red ribbons and flags flew from poles and post across the country. The royal family, when they were seen, wore outfits of red. The king hadn’t been seen since the news announced. He organised his husband’s funeral during the days and then spent the nights alone in their rooms. Sometimes, he was joined by Shuri. Together they would reminisce about Everett. These nights would end with T’Challa crying in his sisters arms.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The king stood on the balcony of the palace, looking down at the sea of red in front of him. It was Everett’s funeral today. T’Challa was joined by representatives of the five tribes, his sister by his side, gripping his hand. As Zuri started the funeral rites, T’Challa closed his eyes, unable to look at the casket. He still couldn’t accept that he’d never hold his husband again, never hear his voice, touch him again. As Zuri blessed the casket, praying for Everett’s soul to reach the Ancestral Plane, the crowd started to whisper amongst themselves. T’Challa opened his eyes. Why were his people being so disrespectful? He thought they’d loved Everett. T’Challa looked up, where the crowd was looking. Was that Ironman?

“T’Challa. You need to stop this.”

Okoye, furious, stepped forward, followed by an enraged Nakia and Dora Milaje. Below them, the crowd screamed for Ironman to be shot out of the sky.

“How dare you Stark? You are interrupting a scared practice. Our king is burying his husband and you have the audacity to interrupt us? Shoot him down.”

“Everett Ross is alive!”

That shut everyone up.

“What? What do you mean?”

Tony landed on the balcony, approaching T’Challa.

“He’s alive. All of this was a plot by the CIA. They wanted everyone to think he was dead so that they could capture the people he was hunting. This is on the news world over, the entire world believed him dead.”

“He’s alive?”

“Yes, but he’s injured. He’s being treated at Mount Sinai hospital in New York. When he heard what the CIA did, he tried to get in touch with you, but he wasn’t able to.”

“The Royal Family shuts itself away during mourning periods.”

“So he said. He asked me to come here and bring you to New York.”

“Okoye, get the RTF ready, we’re going to New York now.”

He left the balcony, followed by Okoye and Tony (was the armour disappearing into his skin?). Behind him, he could hear his mother and Zuri ordering the people and the tribal representatives to start preparing for the celebration of Everett’s homecoming. The Royal Consort was alive, it was time to celebrate.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tony stopped in front of door number 312.

“He’s in here. Very eager to see you.”

“What are his injuries?”

“Injuries from a grenade explosion, broken bones and shrapnel wounds. The worst injury though is the bullet to the knee. Doctors think he’ll walk with a permanent limp.”

T’Challa smirked at Okoye as he walked through the door. Western medicine, such a joke sometimes. His eyes fell on Everett. He was alive, he was actually alive.

“T’Challa. Why are you just standing there? Come here.”

The king moved to his consort’s side, tears running down his face.

“Beloved, you’re alive.”

Everett wrapped his arms around his husband, finally relaxing.

“Yes, yes, I’m alive.”

They stayed like that for hours, wrapped in each other’s arms. T’Challa still couldn’t believe that Everett was here with him.

“I’ve retired from CIA. That was the first thing I did after I contacted you.”

The king laughed.

“Good, they are lucky that they didn’t get a visit from the Black Panther. Tony said we can probably bring some case against them. We’re pretty sure that what they did is against some law.”

“I don’t need that. All I need is to go home and see my family. I’m all yours T’Challa. No more splitting my time. I fully belong to you and Wakanda from now on.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Again, the Wakandan people stood below a balcony, watched by the tribal representatives. But there was a different feeling in the air. Instead of mourning their Consort, they were celebrating his homecoming. They cheered as the RTF flew overhead, landing behind the palace. They waited, excitement rising as they heard Shuri scream the Consort’s name. And then, there he was. Everett Ross, walking with a limp and a cane, being supported by his husband, but alive. The crowd cheered, throwing flowers and gifts to the balcony, celebrating the Consort. Everett waved, clearly embarrassed by the fuss. As he looked at the cheering crowd in front of him and his family behind him, Everett could finally relax into his husbands hold. He was home.

 **A/N** I might be wrong, but I’m 99% sure that I read somewhere that Wakanda is influenced by South Africa. And red is a mourning colour in South Africa? At least, that’s what Google told me. If I’m wrong, please let me know and I can correct it.


	31. Chapter 31 Mpreg/Cubs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Antman12r Ao3 – omega Everett alpha T’Challa joined up with these two prompts from I’m not sure who Mpreg-Omegaverse where Everett is the one who pregnant, twins/triplets pregnancy are surprisingly rare among Wakanda; so when the royal family got the news that Everett is carrying more than one, they're all so shocked (except for Everett who goes "this is normal")  
> remember the scene where Wakandan Kings whom dead are living in a Tree Kings in Black Panther form?? What if those in Black Panther lineage are born as Black Panther too?? Imagine Everett looking all confuse and shock to learn his baby inside him is not a human baby but a Panther cub?? ("Shuri are you pranking me rn thats a panther cub" "infact, for once coloniser, I am not")

“This can’t be right.”

T’Challa and Everett turned towards Shuri, who was looking at the results of the scan.

“Sister, what is wrong? Is Everett alight? Is child alright?”

“Well, that’s the thing. There’s two children.”

The siblings stared at each other, shock on their faces. Everett sat beside them, drinking his water, completely unperturbed.

“And? That’s pretty common in my family. What? Why you looking at me like that? T’Challa, what’s going on?”

“This will be the third multiple birth in Wakandan history.”

Everett laughed, that was ridiculous. T’Challa and Shuri did not laugh with him.

“Wait, you’re serious?”

Shuri nodded, concern on her face.

“We’re not sure how to deal with multiple births. The medical team and I will have to do some research. Here, have a printout of the scan. Go freak out mother.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They lay in bed that night, T’Challa nuzzling Everett’s neck and mating mark.

“So, this two children thing is really freaking your family out, huh?”

“My mother did not freak out.”

“She dropped her cup and didn’t speak for five minutes. That’s a freak out.”

The king sighed, pulling his husband into his arms. Everett rested his head on T’Challa’s chest, listening to his heartbeat.

“We don’t know why, but multiple births are not a thing in Wakanda.”

“Once they’re healthy babies I don’t care. They could come out as kittens and I wouldn’t care.”

“Well, that’s good to know, because that’s how they’ll come out.”

Everett froze. This was a joke, right?

“T’Challa? T’Challa, wake up! This isn’t funny. T’Challa!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“No, my brother was not joking. You will give birth to a panther cub. Well, two panther cubs.”

“How?”

“It’s been this way for centuries. Because of our connection to the panther spirit, we enter the world as panthers and we are panthers in the next life.”

“And no one thought to tell me this.”

“Well, this is so normal for us that we never thought about it. Are you alright with this?”

“Of course I am. Panther, rhino or human, these are my children and nothing will stop me from loving them.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The first few months of the cubs life was interesting. Everett, not used to wrangling baby panthers, depended a lot on Ramonda and T’Challa. T’Challa not used to more than one cub at a time, depended a lot on Nakia and Everett. At night though, curled in each other’s arms with the cubs lying beside them, they both knew that they wouldn’t change anything.

“So, you think our next children will be a multiple births?”

“T’Challa, you mention heats, childbirth or pregnancy at all in the next year, I will cut it off.”


	32. Chapter 32 Coffee shop meet up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Yatsuki on AO3 - Or that time they meet at the coffee shop and click and got married, would be awesome to see Ross shocked by the real Wakanda XD Prequel to Chapter 14

T’Challa liked this café. It was small, quiet and the coffee was amazing. Even when it was packed, it sat twenty at most. The prince narrowed his eyes as a familiar man walked onto the store. He’d been in the country for ten days. For seven of those days, he’d seen this man in his general vicinity. Something suspicious was going on. He watched as the man ordered a coffee (Americano with an extra shot), sat at an empty table and powered up his laptop. He never once looked at T’Challa, but the prince knew something was wrong with this. Making a decision, he stood and made his way over to the other’s table.

“Excuse me.”

The other man looked up, quirking an eyebrow at T’Challa.

“May I sit?”

“Please.”

“You have been following me.”

“And why do you say that?”

“I am not stupid. I see you behind me most days. You are following me.”

The other man chuckled, closing his laptop.

“I told them you’d notice me. I knew you were too smart. Agent Everett Ross, CIA. My bosses asked me to spy on you. Why, I don’t know. They’re suspicious of all royalty. They had me follow the Queen of England before.”

“Prince T’Challa of Wakanda. What have you been writing about me?”

Everett opened his laptop again, turning it to face T’Challa.

“Is that World of Warcraft?”

“Yep. I’ve gone up twenty two levels watching you. Thanks.”

The prince laughed. He was not expecting this.

“Tell you what agent. You need to do your job and I could do with a tour guide. How would you like to show me around?”

“I don’t know. I’ve gotten pretty used to playing Warcraft for hours on end.”

The prince stared at the other man. Was he serious? Everett laughed, nearly choking on his coffee.

“I was joking! Of course I’ll show you around. It could be fun.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A month later and T’Challa was still in America, still spending his days with Everett. And there was a problem. T’Challa was ninety per cent sure he was falling in love with Everett. Which threw up a whole host of problems. Everett still thought Wakanda was an agricultural country. How would the council react to T’Challa falling for an outsider? He was drawn from his thoughts by snapping fingers.

“Wake up your highness. You ok? You’ve been put of it the past few days.”

T’Challa looked at Everett, realising that he didn’t care about the council or Wakanda’s secrets.

“Come to dinner with me tonight.”

“You mean like we do every night?”

“No, not every night. A date. Come with me on a date.”

Everett stared, a blush on his cheeks, which just made him more attractive.

“Yes, ok. Let’s go on a date.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two months later and it was time for T’Challa to go back to Wakanda. And he was determined that a certain agent was coming back with him. The prince sat up straight as his father’s face came into view.

“My son. How is America?”

“Wonderful baba. I have something to ask of you.”

“Of course. You rarely ask anything of me and Wakanda.”

“I’ve met someone. A CIA agent. He was asked to spy on me, but instead played World of Warcraft. If he says yes, I want him to come to Wakanda with me.”

When he gathered the courage to look his father’s in the eye, he was surprised to see the older man laughing.

“Baba?”

“Forgive me my son. Shuri was concerned when she didn’t hear from you for two days. She hacked into your Kimoyo beads and overheard a conversation between you and this man. She told me as I was in the middle of a council meeting. We discussed it my son. I want you to be happy. And if this outsider makes you happy, then so be it. He is welcome in our lands.”

T’Challa knew he was crying, but he didn’t care. He hadn’t expected this at all. T’Challa thought he would have to fight, but to know that his father and the council wanted him happy, enough to allow Everett in their country? It was more than he could ever imagine.

“Thank you baba, thank you.”

“For you my child, anything. Now go, ask him. We shall prepare everything here.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

T’Challa tapped his fingers against the desk, knowing Everett was staring at him. Eventually, the agent grabbed his hand, stopping the tapping.

“Ok, what is wrong? I’ve never seen you this nervous before. Please, talk to me.”

“I want you to come back to Wakanda with me.”

“What?”

“I love you. I know it’s only been a few months, but I have never been surer of anything in my life. I think we would be amazing together Everett. And with you as my consort, I know I can take on anyone and anything. Please, come with me.”

Everett gripped the prince’s hand, still not sure what was happening. But he knew his answer.

“Yes, ok. Let’s do it. Let’s go to Wakanda.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eight years later and Shuri’s favourite picture was still Everett’s face when he saw Wakanda and its tech for the first time.

Everett’s favourite picture was T’Challa on their wedding day, looking at his Consort with so much love in his eyes that it still made Everett tear up when he saw it.

And T’Challa’s favourite picture? Was of Everett, holding their first born in his arms.

 **A/N** Quick reminder that I am no longer accepting prompts. But foreverpanther on AO3 and Tumblr is, so go prompt. Also, why is there another Everett/T’Challa page on AO3. We actually have nearly 50 works, but they’re split up. If you go to foreverpanther and click the pairing, it will take you to the other fics?


	33. Chapter 33 Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> T’Challa and Everett get into an argument about both safety’s which leads up to T’Challa roaring out “You’re my husband” fluffff owo

T’Challa stormed into his office, followed closely by his husband.

“You need to calm down. We need to talk about this.”

“There is nothing to talk about. You are leaving that agency and moving to Wakanda.”

“Excuse me? I am not just leaving my job because you say so.”

T’Challa grabbed the other man tightly by the shoulders, pulling him close. This close, Everett could see the anger in his husband’s eyes, but he could also see the fear and concern.

“You nearly died. It that bullet had been a centimetre higher, it would have hit your heart.”

Everett pulled away.

“I know. But I am alive. T’Challa, I can’t just quit.”

The king took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. He failed.

“Do we, do I really mean that little to you? That you would put your life on the line, thousands of miles from us? That I wold only find out you died through a phone call?”

“How dare you? Have you ever thought about how I feel when you’re out as the Black Panther? I go about my day, lie on our bed, terrified that I’ll get a call from Shuri saying that your heart has stopped, or that she’s lost contact with you. But I would never ask you to give it up. Because you love it. And you are the Black Panther. I love my work. I am a CIA agent.”

“YOU ARE MY HUSBAND!”

Everett realized his husband was crying. The agent rushed forward, pulling the king into his arms.

“You are my husband. I can’t stand the thought of you being hurt thousands of miles away and I can’t be at your side. I have the agility, strength, speed, vibranium suit. You have nothing like that.”

“I’m sorry T’Challa.I never thought about it like that. But this isn’t a decision I can make overnight. I’ve been with the CIA for nearly fifteen years, it’s been my life for fifteen years.”

The king wiped his eyes, knowing his husband was right.

“I know. I apologise. I should not have shouted at you.”

“It’s ok. You’re allowed to get angry and upset with me. I didn’t marry staid, calm King T’Challa. I married the emotional, loving T’Challa who isn’t afraid to tell me what he really thinks. That’s the T’Challa I love.”

“I love you too Everett.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two weeks later, T’Challa saw an email from his husband. Everett was in America, on a job for the CIA. Opening the email, the king felt his smile growing as he read the contents

_“Sir,  
Consider this my official resignation from the CIA. I will be moving to Wakanda, to rule by my husband’s side as his Consort.”_

T’Challa stopped reading after that, aware that he was smiling like a loon. Everett was coming home. And this time, he was here to stay.

A/N A massive thank you to multicoloredpandaface, who drew some art for chapter 26. Go tell her how amazing she is  
https://multicoloredpandaface.tumblr.com/post/171578467353/mama-why-is-he-so-pale-is-he-ok-from


	34. Chapter 34 Obsessive Erik

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Slowhoe ao3 - i had a similar thought, except it would was that since both Erik and Everett are military they met in some way. Everett viewing Erik as someone to guide but Erik was all heart eyes mouthf***er over the older man. And now when Erik is on Wakanda the agent is all "he's our guy." But Erik sees him there and looks at t'challa like "you just gotta take everything from me!'

“Stop staring. It’s getting creepy.”

Erik shoved Tom away, never once taking his eyes off Everett Ross. The pilot was dropping Erik and his team at their drop zone and already Erik was gone for the guy. There was just something about him. The older man was so calm, so steady, and so quiet. Erik wanted to see him lose control. Preferably, whilst lying under Erik. He approached Everett as his men scattered to prepare for the mission.

“Major Ross. I can’t thank you enough for this.”

Everett shook the hand that Erik held out.

“Please, don’t. My one demand upon making major was that I had to have least one flight a month. I’d go insane otherwise.”

Good God, the man was even more attractive up close. Erik nodded along as the major spoke. God, his eyes were beautiful. Man, Tom was right. He was creepy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This guy was a little weird. He just stared at Everett. At his eyes and lips. It was so creepy. But Everett saw something in him. He’d been told about Erik Stevens. A good soldier with an amazing kill count, one that was rising by the day. But up close Everett could see the darkness. There was something in Erik’s eyes that unnerved Everett. Everett had seen it in soldiers before. They were usually the ones pulled up in front of tribunals and military courts for war crimes of some sort. But Everett knew that Erik deserved more than that. The other man was so young, he had his full like ahead of him. Everett made the decision then and there that he was going to support Erik and make sure that the younger man had an honourable career, well as honourable as Black Ops could be. Erik was capable of so much.

“How would you like you grab a drink when you come back? We can chat, share our war stories?”

“Yes, yes. That sounds great, I’d love that.”

“Great. Meet me at The Admiral’s Arms next Wednesday. You should be done by then, yeah?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Erik waited for two hours. When he returned to the barracks, furious and embarrassed, he was pulled aside by his Captain.

“I know that Everett Ross was prepared to take you under his wing. I’m sorry Erik. After your drop off, he was blown out of the sky. Everett was invalidated out. Word is the CIA is going to offer him a job when he recovers. Sorry Erik. The chance is gone.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Now, looking into Everett’s eyes in the Wakandan throne room, Erik felt rage fill him. T’Challa got Wakanda, T’Challa got a family and now T’Challa gets Everett? How is that fair? Doesn’t Erik get to have anything? Everett, the memory of Everett, his kindness, was Erik’s. And now Everett, going by the wedding ring on his finger and his hand clenched in king’s, was T’Challa’s. Erik screamed in rage, breaking free of his guards.

“No! You are not taking him from me! You have everything else, but not him!”

He charged towards T’Challa, not seeing the woman in red and gold armour approach him, fist pulled back. As he fell to the ground, Everett’s beautiful eyes that once looked at him with kindness and care, were now full of sadness and disappointment. Why? Why did he have to be T’Challa’s? Why couldn’t he be Erik’s? Why did Erik get nothing? As he passed out, he realised, if he was king, then he could have the king’s consort. Everett would be his. And they could rule the new world side by side. He was even more determined now. T’Challa would die. And Everett Ross would sit at Erik’s side, where he belonged.


	35. Chapter 35 Protective T'Challa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HotChocolate24 (Cadburytrooper96) AO3 - Can I get a protective pissed off T'Challa rescuing Everett from a dangerous situation? Bonus points if it's a public thing.

Okoye pushed her way through the journalists, ensuring her king and his consort were safe behind her. T’Challa had a tight grip on Everett’s hand, keeping him close. Ever since Wakanda had been revealed as a technological wonderland, journalists and paparazzi were following T’Challa and his family wherever they went. The king had contacted Tony for advice on how to deal with it. He was told to keep his head down, keep his important people and close and don’t let go. So far, T’Challa had followed to rules to a tee. Until today. Today, Everett’s pregnancy had been announced and the press went feral. T’Challa was tempted to release his claws on these imbeciles. Could they not see how concerned Everett was, how he protected his stomach? Had they no decency? And then T’Challa’s worst nightmare happened. He let go of Everett’s hand.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okoye turned as she heard her king shout, a sound of pure rage. T’Challa had his back to her, forcing his way through the crowd of journalists. What was happening? Where was Everett? And then, she saw him. He was on the ground, journalists and photographers swarmed around him, shouting questions and taking photos. The agent was curled up, hand protecting his stomach, protecting his child. T’Challa was forcing his way through the crowd, more than happily using his strength on the press, shoving them out of way. Okoye rushed to his side as he reached the agent. She held her spear in both hands, more than happy to use it on the scum surrounding her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

T’Challa knelt beside his husband, stroking a calming hand through his hair.

“Beloved, can you hear me? Please open your eyes.”

Everett’s eyes fluttered open.

 

“T’Challa?”

The king sighed, relieved that his husband seemed to be ok. The rage that filled him as he saw Everett pulled to the ground scared him. T’Challa hadn’t felt anger like that since his father died. He helped Everett stand, pulling him into his side. Okoye held back the press with her spear as the royal couple walked towards the car.

“You realise your attack will be all over the news.”

“Let it. Your safety is the most important thing. I don’t care what the world thinks.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By that evening, the king of Wakanda attacking the press was all over the news. Some channels said it showed that the king was unstable and shouldn’t hold the Black Panther power. Most were more sympathetic, showing Everett being knocked down and his husband’s response.

Cuddled together in their bed, T’Challa and Everett ignored the outcry. Their child was safe, nothing else mattered. Let the world rail against the couple. At home, safe with their family, they were protected. And they would protect each other.


	36. Chapter 36 Broken up pre BP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everett Continues to wear his ring even after T’Challa leaves Him and reappears in his life at the casino

“So, who’s Agent Ross married to?”

“No one knows. Rumour has it that it’s royalty.”

“What!? How did Ross get royalty?”

“It doesn’t matter. Apparently, the husband left to go back home.”

“Why not take Ross?”

“Who knows? Maybe the king already had a queen.”

Everett looked over to the two gossiping agents. He knew people spoke about him, of course they did. The CIA agent who married a prince? What else would people talk about? Never mind the fact that Everett hadn’t spoken to T’Challa or his family since the prince returned to Wakanda four years ago.

“Gentlemen!”

He took some perverse pleasure in making the agents jump, one spilling his coffee. The stood to attention.  
“Sir, agent Ross.”

“Aren’t you two on surveillance?”

“Yes sir, but nothing is happening.”

“Really. Because we just saw two of our suspects walk into that house. Maybe if you weren’t so busy gossiping about my love life, you’d notice the threat to our national security.”

As he walked away, Everett realised that he was twisting the ring on his finger. He forced his hand away, trying not to think about his husband. It was difficult. Everett loved T’Challa. He always would. And until the day he was told T’Challa had remarried, or until he died, he would wear this ring on his finger. Just like he promised in his vows.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okoye looked over the casino, searching for Klaue. Instead she saw a much more welcome sight.

“My king, look at the craps table.”

She laughed as she heard T’Challa curse. Nakia strained, trying to see the table.

“What? Who is it?”

“Well, if T’Challa had been intelligent, he would be our Royal Consort.”

“Everett.”

The king looked at his husband. Were they still married? Would Everett still want him, even after all this time? Okoye glared at him.

“Stop being a fool. Look at his left hand. That is the ring you gave him five years ago. Go talk to your husband T’Challa. I need to fill Shuri in.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Agent Ross.”

Everett stiffened, recognising that voice. 

“King T’Challa.”

“So the CIA is a part of this deal.”

“We believe that Klaue is selling vibranium to weapon makers. It’s dangerous in the wrong hands.”

“And when you get it? What will be done with it?”

“Stored securely in CIA headquarters. I have control over who accesses it.”

“Everett, I think we need to talk.”

“You’re right, we do. But Klaue just walked in. So I need to deal with that. You and I have to wait.”

Everett leaned up, pressing a kiss to T’Challa’s cheek.

“I never stopped loving you T’Challa. Remember that.”

T’Challa smiled, pressing a hand to his cheek, watching as Everett approached Klaue. He ignored his sister squealing in his ear. The king decided that Everett was home with him. It was time for Wakanda to meet their Royal Consort.


	37. Chapter 37 Dr Who crossover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old friend shows up a bit late to help Everett during Erik’s takeover of Wakanda.

“He needs to be imprisoned.”

“Shuri, we have spoken about this. We do not discuss politics or Council meetings at the dinner table.”

T’Challa smiled at his mother, a silent thank you. Everyone at the dinner table was aware of Okoye who stood behind them, face emotionless. They knew she was hurting, but until she wanted to talk about it, they left her alone. She’d come to them when she was ready. They looked up as Okoye’s kimoyo beads chimed. She looked down, a puzzled expression on her face.

“There is someone here to see Everett.”

The consort looked up from meal, clearly confused.

“Me? Who’s here to see me? Is it the CIA?”

“Do not worry beloved, if it is the CIA they will have to get through me first. And the Dora Milaje.”

“No, not the CIA. He hasn’t given a name.”

“Just one person? I think I know who it is. Let him in.”

Okoye looked to her king, who shrugged. He trusted his husband. This man must be a friend. The door opened and in walked a young man in a bow tie with messy black hair. He walked towards Everett, pulling the smaller man into a hug.

“Everett! Let me look at you. Oh, wedding ring, Wakandan clothes. I’m too late, aren’t I?”

“I will assume yes Doctor. Meet my family.”

“Don’t bother with introductions. I know who they are.”

He made his way to Ramonda, bowing low.

“My lady, the stories do not do your beauty justice. You have two amazing children and they will make you so proud.”

He moved to Shuri, leaving a perplexed Queen Mother behind him. He gripped her by the shoulders, excitement clear in his eyes.

“Shuri! Everett, it’s Shuri. You are going to revolutionize the world of technology. And when you join forces with Banner, Stark and Parker, my God, the things you will do. Millions of girls will join STEM courses to follow in your footsteps, you will change the world Shuri. I can’t wait for you to do it.”

He left her, confusion on her face. Girls joining STEM because of her? Please, as if.

“King T’Challa.”

The king stared down at the odd man bowing in front of him. The other man looked up and the king was taken aback. Such wisdom and pain, such old eyes in such a young face.

“You don’t need to stay awake at night worrying T’Challa. You will be one of Wakanda’s greatest kings, wise, intelligent, kind, generous. People will talk of you for generations to come. And your descendents will look to you for guidance.”

“Will we be happy? My family and my country?”

The Doctor laughed.

 

“You will be so happy. You and Everett are together until Everett passes, a long time from now. Your love becomes a Wakandan fairy tale. The outsider who captured the king’s heart and helped lead Wakanda to a period of prosperity and openness that continues for generations, millennia to come.”

Everett smiled as he saw the effect his friend was having on his family. The Doctor was like that, a whirling tempest who stunned most people he met.

 

“Well Everett, since I’m so late, how about an adventure? You’re all welcome to come.”

“Where?”

“Anywhere princess. To the birth of your country, to the destruction of a star system. Wherever and whenever you want to go.”

Shuri looked to her brother.

“Well brother?”

“If mother is ok with looking after the throne?”

His mother nodded. Her children could do with a break. The Doctor leapt in the air, whooping.

“Brilliant! Everett, the doctor and the TARDIS together again. With guests. So, King T’Challa, where would you like to go?”

The king thought for a minute, before coming to a decision.

“Oakland. I’d like to go to Oakland.”

Everett smiled softly, stepping to his husband’s side, grabbing his hand. The Doctor nodded, thoughtful.

“I understand. See Erik in his youth, before he became angry, when he still believed in Wakanda as a fairy tale, a place of hope. You realise that you can’t change anything?”

“Yes I know that. But, I want to see him.”

“Well then, let’s go. Off on an adventure!”

A/N So, there might be a few of their adventure’s with the Doctor mixed in here.


	38. Chapter 38 Baby fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from AgentHawk11 on AO3 - For a prompt idea, I keep thinking about T’Challa and Everett as parents (baby daughter - about a couple of months) and Everett feels a mix of slight jealousy because it seems this parenting thing come so naturally to T’Challa and pride because he absolutely loves the strong bond between his husband and their daughter. Also if you could include everyone else interacting with the baby as well. (That is if you aren’t opposed to writing kid/baby fic)  
> I went off prompt with this I am so sorry, but there is where it took me. Please let me know if you want me to redo it and I will

T’Challa smiled down at Amahle. His beautiful daughter given to him by his beautiful husband. The love for his daughter was clear in his face. Everyone knew how proud T’Challa was of his child. Even if she was only a few months old, T’Challa still felt that Amahle was smartest person in Wakanda and the most beautiful girl. No matter when Shuri said. As Amahle started fidgeting, T’Challa hummed a lullaby his mother sang to him and Shuri. His deep voice soon soothed his daughter, sending her back to sleep.

“Look at you, a natural.”

He turned to his husband, a smile on his face.

“I had practice with Shuri.”

He gently placed his daughter into her crib, placing a soft kiss on her forehead. Walking to his husband T’Challa pulled smaller man into his arms.

“You are supposed to be resting.”

“I’ve rested all day. Watching a movie with my husband with dinner on our laps won’t kill me.”

T’Challa laughed, pressing a kiss to Everett’s lips.

“I think we’ll risk it.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Okoye watched on as Everett showed Amahle the flowers in the palace gardens.

“Okoye, I need to get Amahle’s bottle from our rooms, but she seems to be nice and relaxed out here. Would you mind holding her and showing her more flowers?”

The general cleared her throat, a bit uncomfortable.

“Of course Everett.”

“I’ll be quick, don’t worry.”

He jogged to the rooms, leaving the General with his daughter. She looked the child. Amahle took after T’Challa. The only feature that she got from Everett were the blue eyes. She walked to her favourite flower, the arum lily, deciding to talk to the child. When they were together, W’Kabi often gave her flowers, but never lilies. 

“I know that lilies are often associated with death in your father’s country, but they are still my favourite. They are beautiful and look so delicate, but have a hidden strength. Like my Dora Milaje. Like myself. W’Kabi still thinks I will return to him, but if I have my way, he will spend the rest of his life in a cell. He betrayed our king, our friend. How could I ever return to him after that?”

She looked down as Amahle laughed. Okoye felt better, lighter. It was nice to just talk. People expected so much from her every day, that it felt like they forgot that she was human and had emotions. She was dedicated to the throne, but there was more to her. Like her broken heart.

“How did you do that little one? How did you make me feel better?”

“She’s good at that. She listens, doesn’t judge. It’s nice to just talk, isn’t it?”

Okoye turned towards Everett, who smiled back at her.

“Everett. I apologise.”

“For what? You have things to get off your back Okoye, we all do. But, for future reference, I can listen pretty well too. You know, if you want.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“And that is the vibranium train. It moves everything we mine to the surface.”

Amahle giggled. Shuri knew she was probably laughing at the moving colours of the train, but the teenager liked to think her nice was pleased with her work.

“Sister.”

“Now, that’s your baba’s disapproving voice. I hear that a lot.”  
T’Challa sighed. Teenagers. He thanked God that Shuri would be out of her teenage years when Amahle entered them  
“Shuri. You know what it does to Everett when he goes to get our daughter from her nap and she is gone.”

“But brother, I want to spend some time with my niece. Is that too much ask?”

“When you kidnap her? Yes. But luckily, Everett and I need our rest. Running a country and having a new born is not easy. So, she is ours for the day. But, when you have to build  
anything, you give her to mother. Yes?”

“Aye.”

She cuddled Amahle close to her, still loving the new baby scent of her beautiful niece. And yes, she sounded like a serial killer, but so what? Babies smelt good!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ramonda tutted as Amahle coughed up on her dress. She waved away the servant who moved forward, taking a napkin and wiping herself down. She was the mother to two children, she knew what to do.

“My darling, clearly someone does not want to eat tonight. How about a walk instead?”

She lifted her granddaughter into her arms, leaving her rooms to wander the palace.

“You know I used to do this with your baba when he was sleepy or cranky. He still gets sleepy and cranky. That’s why you’re with me tonight. Your baba and papa needed some time alone.”

She smiled at the sleepy whine she got in return.

“Yes. So like your baba. And your grandfather. He would have loved you. T’Chaka always wanted grandchildren. Oh, he would spoil you rotten. But since he’s not here, I guess that’s up to me. And I will tell you everything about him, show you all the embarrassing pictures. You will know him as well as we did.”

She entered Amahle’s room, walking to the pictures on the walls. Everett had put up pictures of his parents, who had both passed away in the last year. T’Challa then added pictures of their family. Ramonda stopped in front of a picture of T’Chaka and Ramonda with their children. Even in printed form, the love in his eyes for his family was clear to see. Ramonda stroked his face, pain in her heart.

“Yes, he would have adored you darling.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

M’Baku waved to the giggling princess who sat on her baba’s lap.

“M’Baku, we need to discuss this agreement.”

“How can you expect me to concentrate on anything but this beautiful little baby in front of me?”

T’Challa sighed, knowing the chieftain was right. M’Baku hoisted the princess above his head.

“You are too adorable, aren’t you darling?”

“Uh M’Baku, I wouldn’t do that.”

“Nonsense. She likes being tall, don’t you?”

And then? Amahle threw up on the chieftain’s face. T’Challa sighed, taking his daughter as M’Baku blinked, shock on his face. T’Challa offered his friend the scarf he was wearing.

“I did try to warn you.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nakia didn’t spend too much time with Amahle. She was rarely in Wakanda, working in America on the outreach centre. Once a month T’Challa received a package of toys and clothes from America with a signed note for him and a sealed envelope for Amahle. When he asked Nakia, she said that it was private, between Nakia and the princess. T’Challa was glad that Nakia was his daughter’s godmother. He knew that his friend would be a great influence on his daughter and would teach her many things that T’Challa couldn’t. He smiled at the latest letter and put it away with the rest. If Amahle wanted, she could tell her father what they said. But for now, they were between the princess and her godmother.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Who is this?”

“My daughter. I thought you deserved to meet her. You would be her godfather after all.”

W’Kabi scoffed.

“Some meeting. With me behind this wall.”

“You did this yourself W’Kabi. Things could have been so different if you just trusted me. But you didn’t. And so you’re here.”

He turned, walking away from his former friend. W’Kabi had met his daughter and now, he would never see her or T’Challa again. The king smiled as he saw his husband waiting  
for him at the main entrance. It was odd, walking away from the man who had been his friend, his family for most of his life, knowing that their relationship was finished. But, looking at his husband and daughter, he couldn’t regret it.


	39. Chapter 39 Hades/Persephone AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> T’Challa waits for his husband to come home

T’Challa hated the summer. And the spring. It was so warm. And green. And it meant that is husband wasn’t ruling he realm of the dead by his side. All because Everett’s mother threw a hissy fit about their relationship. It’s not like T’Challa asked to be the King of the Dead. T’Chaka felt bad for Erik, trapped in the mortal realm for so long, that when the time came, he gave Erik the seas and T’Challa the dead. It wasn’t perfect, but it worked for their family. Nakia, the goddess of night approached the throne.

“There is a mortal here my king. He wants his wife back.”

“Hm, where is Okoye?”

“Out collecting souls.”

His other friend, Okoye, was Death herself. She collected the souls that T’Challa then judged. 

“Normally, I’d ask her to lead this man to his wife. She can track the souls easily, even down here. Well, we’ll just have to use the Mirror.”

“You’re letting him take his wife. Everett has made you soft my king.”

T’Challa threw his goblet at his laughing friend.

“Of course not. There’ll be a challenge. How about….he can’t look at the wife until they’re back on the land of the living?”

“I love it.”

“Excellent, send him in.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The man failed, surprising no one. T’Challa did feel sorry for him. They were at the doorway to the Underworld when he looked back. Three more steps and he would have succeeded. But he couldn’t help himself and he lost his wife. At least until he died himself. Damn, Everett had made him soft.

“Nakia, how many more days?”

“Autumn starts tomorrow my king. One more night and you will have your husband in your arms again.”

“Good, this waiting is insufferable.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning, T’Challa made sure that he was wearing his best robes, ready to welcome his husband home. Everett was supposed to stay in the living world until the end of the day, midnight technically. But, he escaped his mother early every year, eager to see his husband for the first time in six months. Okoye returned to the throne room, bring three souls with her.

“Already there is a chill in the air and plants are dying. Autumn is on the way. As is Everett.”

“Good. The palace is too quiet without him.”

Two hours later and T’Challa could smell the faint scent of flowers. He sat straighter in the throne, ignoring Nakia and Okoye laughing in the corner. And there he was. Everett, the  
God of Spring, and more importantly, T’Challa’s husband and Consort of the Underworld. He walked towards T’Challa, smile on his face, flower crown on his head. The king stood from his throne, removing the crown of flowers from Everett’s head. He passed it to a shade, who handed him the Consort crown. Everett fell to his knees in front of his king, head bowed. T’Challa placed the crown on his husbands head, pulling him to his feet. He pressed a kiss to Everett’s lips, holding the smaller man close. Everett pulled away, smiling at this king.

“I’m home.”

 **A/N** There might be more of this. Or maybe even a gigantic one shot. For people curious, I see M’Baku as Aeres and Shuri as Hephaestus


	40. Chapter 40 T'Challa/Ross/Strrange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from T.K on ao3 - T'challla x Rossx Strange.

Everett looked between the two men. This was it, this was moment he snapped and killed someone, well two people to be precise.

“No.”

The king and sorcerer turned to him, surprise on their face. It was Stephen who spoke first.

“Well, why not? This is fairer on all of us. Living in Wakanda means you and I are no longer moving between two different places constantly.”

“And when I need to go to work? In Virginia?!”

“Portal.”

Everett deflated, they did have a point. This constant moving around between Langley, New York and Wakanda, nearly weekly was getting exhausting.

“I guess you’re right. But how long will the Council take this?”

T’Challa wrapped his arms around Everett, gesturing for Stephen do to the same. Everett relaxed between his two lovers, enjoying the feeling of being safe in their arms.  
“Do not worry beloved. That is my concern. For now, you have work, I have Council and Stephen has to work on the New York wards. We shall meet in the Sanctum this evening. I need to get away from Wakanda for a few hours.”

Everett laughed, pressing a kiss to T’Challa’s lips and stepping away as Stephen opened a portal to CIA headquarters. The smaller man reached up, kissing the sorcerer and walked through the portal. As it closed behind him, he turned to give his lovers a final wave. Stephen opened another portal to the Sanctum, kissing the king goodbye.

“I shall see you this evening darling.”

“Until then dearest.”

The portal closed behind Stephen, leaving T’Challa standing in their rooms alone. A relationship with two other people was difficult, but at the end of the day, it was worth it. He loved his two partners and would face any challenge head on for them. Such as the Council, which still wanted him to take a Wakandan bride. Time to go tell them that Stephen and Everett were moving in.

A/N Not my best, mainly because I don’t get Everstrange. They haven’t even met. It feels like people only ship them because of Martin and Benedict, but I tried. T.K, hope its ok


	41. Chapter 41BAMF Everett saving T'Challa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Lynx on ao3 - Everett being a badass and saved T'Challa's life, without or with little injuries, while T'Challa was in danger.

“What do you mean you don’t have the suit?!”

“I didn’t think I’d need it on our honeymoon.”

“You are the king of the most technologically advanced country in the world, married to a CIA agent. You don’t think we might have some enemies?”

They huddled together as more bullets were fired at them.

“Well, luckily for you, I am a paranoid bastard.”

He reached underneath his linen blazer.

“A gun? You are wearing holsters?”

“CIA agent T’Challa. I always have a weapon, even when you have the suit. Stay here.”

T’Challa watched as his husband ran to the nearest pillar, bringing him closer to the gunman. He closed his eyes, knowing that things were going to get awkward. The mere thought that Everett was wearing holsters was already making him uncomfortable. Watching his husband taking down the attacker, would make it worse. He cursed himself again, both for not wearing the Panther suit and not wearing clothes of vibranium thread. He winced as he heard Everett curse. Sweet Bast, but T’Challa hated guns. He looked over to his husband, eyes drawn to the blood trickling down his arm. Damn it, why did he have to forget the suit?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everett winced as the bullet skimmed his arm. Still better than another bullet hole in his body. He looked over to T’Challa, making sure that he was still unhurt. He knew the gunman was going to run out of bullets, so all he had to do was wait. He just wished it would happen faster. He could see T’Challa getting twitchy and knew that the king was close to attacking the gunman. And then it happened. Everett could hear the attacker fumbling with his gun, no doubt reloading. Everett stood, leaving his cover and fired twice. Once to the arm, the other to the knee. The attacker fell to his knees, dropping his gun which Everett kicked away from him. T’Challa joined him, the two men looking down at their attacker.

“Do you know him?”

“He looks vaguely familiar, but I’d need access to the CIA database to be sure. Go call the cops.”

T’Challa hesitated.

“I know that no one knows about the Wakandan Royal villa in Tuscany. But you can always get another. Besides, there’s a little pool of my blood over there. You still want to stay here?”

T’Challa pressed a kiss to Everett’s cheek.

“You are right beloved. I will call Shuri and the police.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Within two hours, Everett and T’Challa had moved to a new villa in Venice. As they lay by the pool, T’Challa found his attention kept moving to the bandage on Everett’s arm.

“Stop freaking out. I’ve had worse.”

“I am allowed to be concerned about my husband.”

Everett laughed, moving onto T’Challa’s pool lounger, resting his head on the king’s chest.

“Yes, you are. Once you remember that I am more than capable of looking after myself.”

“Trust me beloved, after today, I will never doubt you again.”


	42. Chapter 42 being cockblocked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Yatsuki on AO3 - What do you feel about the cliche/trope of T'Challa and Everett trying to have some loving/alone time together but somehow people keep interrupting/cockblocking them :P.

Everett gasped as T’Challa threw him on the bed. They hadn’t been alone together in months and both men were getting a little bit annoyed. And horny. The agent laughed as his husband ripped his shirt off, T’Challa’s quickly joining it on the floor. The king crawled over his husband, a smirk on his face. His hands travelled down Everett’s body, aiming for his waistline.

“Your highness? Consort?”

Both men groaned, sitting up. T’Challa picked up his shirt.

“Yes? What is wrong?”

 

“Well, the Consort was right. We looked at Klaue’s body and it was one of those LMD things.”  
T’Challa swore. Yeah, this needed to be dealt with.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Normally Everett hated being the centre of attention. But when it was his husband paying him the attention, he was more than ok with it. He groaned as T’Challa’s hands dug into a particularly tense muscle in his foot. It was nice to have time alone. No politics, no tech talk, nothing but each other. They were comfortable in their silence. And then, of course, it was broken. Their kimoyo beads chimed, the special tone that they used for Shuri. Everett picked up his beads.

“This had better be good.”

“Everett! I may have reactivated the Klaue LMD. Tell me you know how to shut it down?”

The husbands shared their patented ‘Shuri look’.

“We’re on our way.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everett sat in the bed, reading the news on a Wakandan tablet. His husband slid into the bed beside him, wrapping an arm around his waist.

“Anything interesting?”

“Apparently, Stark has adopted a kid.”

“Ah yes, the spider child.”

“Wait, Spiderman is a child?”

T’Challa laughed, the deep sound sending a shiver down Everett’s spine. The agent put the tablet on the bedside table, pulling his husband on top of him. Already, the two only had their sleeping pants on. Everett felt the shocks through his body as their skin touched. His hands moved down, squeezing T’Challa’s firm ass, pulling their groins together. And then, of course, there was a knock on the door.

“My king? Nakia has returned from America. She says she has something important for your ears only.”

T’Challa groaned, his head falling onto Everett’s shoulder, which was shaking as the agent laughed.

“Poor king, never going to get laid.”

“Cute. Wait here, exactly like this.”

“Like this?”

“Shirtless, thinking of me, preferably, thinking of me naked. I will be back.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hours later, T’Challa entered their bedroom. He sighed he realised that Everett had fallen asleep reading his tablet and waiting for his husband. He took the tablet and the slid into bed. He pulled Everett into his side, lamenting that, again, they were interrupted. They knew that their relationship would be hard, but T’Challa thought that they would have some privacy, some alone time. He hoped that it was this busy because it was still early in T’Challa’s reign. He took his own tablet, sending a quick message to Okoye and the council. Tomorrow’s meeting would be cancelled. Everett and he would spend the day together, with no interruptions. He pressed send and lay down, satisfied. Tomorrow would be a good day.


	43. Chapter 43 Cooking together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Punkrocktoy a03 - Everett teaches T'Challa how to make an American delicacy like red velvet cake, bbq or the infamous fried butter and T'Challa like "wut? how are you people not dead yet" then promptly makes a Wakandian dish even more indulgent then all of Everett's combined.

“What is this?”

“Cream cheese. It’ll be in the icing.

“Sounds delicious.”

Everett laughed at the king’s sarcasm.

“Trust me, you will love my red velvet cupcakes.”

“And then I show you one of my family recipes?”

“Yes, then we’ll cook something Wakandan.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“This amount of sugar is normal?”

“Yes, relax. I know what I’m doing.”

“And this is our desert.”

“Yep. We’re having BBQ beef brisket and then these cupcakes.”

“What goes into the BBQ?”

“Trust me, if you’re this freaked about the cupcakes, you don’t want to know about the BBQ.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“This meat is delicious. And what is this side?”

“Mac and cheese. They’re grits, also with cheese. And then of course the mayo for your chips.”

“I can feel a heart attack coming on and we haven’t had desert yet.”

“Yes, it’s unhealthy, but so worth it right?”

Seeing the smile on his husband’s face, T’Challa decided that Everett had to cook more often. It relaxed the other man, made him happy. It was also delicious.

“Yes, so worth it.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Why do you need so much oil?”

“To cook the meat.”

“And milk? Buttermilk? How much bread? How many eggs?”

T’Challa pressed a kiss to Everett’s head, pushing him out the door.

“Go. Your American ingredients might not be as good as our Wakandan ones, but I should still be able to make an amazing bobotie.”

“Fine, but I am not listening to you complain about American meals anymore.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After the dinner, the two men sat on the sofa, an episode of Project Runway on the tv. Everett turned to his husband.

“I enjoyed the past two days. We need to cook together more often. And then spend the rest of the month on a diet, because our arteries are definitely clogged now. And congratulations, that bobotie was amazing. I would eat that every day.”

T’Challa laughed, agreeing with his husband. It was nice to spend time together, learning more about the other and their cultures and family histories. It was also nice to spend a few days in Everett’s Virginia home, away from the all the stresses in Wakanda. He knew that when he returned home, there would be a lot of work waiting for him. But with Everett cuddled into his side on the sofa, both full and content after a brilliant meal, he knew it was worth it.


	44. Chapter 44 Everett saves T'Challa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from angemonandtk on ao3 Prompt: post black panther movie. T'challa gets in over his head and needs rescuing. Shuri enlists the help of agent Ross, because she knows of t'challa's crush on the agent and Ross owes them for saving his life. Chance for t'challa to see Ross be bad ass spy/agent.

“What do you mean he’s gone? How does a king disappear?”

“I don’t know Everett. But we haven’t heard from him in three days and mother is starting to freak out. And you owe us!”

“Why was he in America in the first place?”

“We received word that there were vibranium weapons being sold on the black market. T’Challa decided to go and look for them.”

“Surely this is a job for Nakia? Not the king.”

“My brother feels responsible for the weapons being here. He only told me when he left. And now you know.”

“So what are you telling people?”

“As far as the citizens are concerned, their king is on a trade tour of America.”

“Fine, give me his last known co-ordinates and I’ll get your brother back.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

How could he be so stupid? If Nakia or Okoye could see him now, they’d kill him. And T’Challa would let them. He was tied up in the back of some shady, underground poker club. He couldn’t reach his kimoyo beads to contact Shuri and couldn’t do anything about the zip ties on his wrists. He was stuck. And already, the king had been here for two days. T’Challa was lucky that his abductors fed him.

A/N I have 3 more prompts left which I will complete tomorrow and Tuesday. This means that prompts are OPEN again folks

“You’re here late John. Haven’t seen you in a while.”

“Been busy. You know how it goes. I’ve heard you two have come into possession of something incredibly precious.”

Was that Everett Ross? What was he doing here? Had Shuri contacted him?

“Well, is it up for sale?”

“How about a wager? We play one game. Winner gets the grand prize.”

T’Challa swore as he heard the two men sit down. Looks like he’d be here for another few hours at least.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Well John, looks like you lose.”  
“So I have. Can I at least see what I lost?”

“Sure, follow me.”

The king tensed as the footsteps approached. The door opened. And there was Everett Ross. Although, a very different Agent Ross than he remembered. This was a dangerous looking man, there was something in his eyes that looked threatening.

“Well, here he is. The king of Wakanda. All yours for the taking. Except you lost. And so he’s mine now.”

“That’s what you think.”

T’Challa heard a gun cock. Everett stood behind the man, gun pointed at the back of his head.

“John?”

“Agent Ross actually. CIA. And you’ve been a useful informant. But, you abducted the wrong person. And now you know who I am and what I am. Sorry Toby.”

T’Challa flinched as the trigger was pulled, blood spattering on Everett’s face. The agent coolly stepped over the body, untying T’Challa.

“You ok?”

The king nodded.

“Are you sure? You’re being very quiet.”

The king turned towards the agent, pulling him close and smashing their lips together. He pulled away, smiling at Everett’s glazed expression.

“That was stupidly hot.”

“Me killing someone?”

“You staying so calm under pressure. And saving my life. Mainly the lifesaving. That doesn’t happen to often to me.”

Everett laughed.

“Come on, there’s better places to make out than beside a dead body.


	45. Chapter 45  5 times and 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 times T’challa protects Everett, 1 time Everett Protects

**One**

T’Challa slapped the fork out of Everett’s hand, ignoring Shuri’s cry of disgust as is landed in her lap. His husband stared at him, shock and anger mixed in his face.

“This dish has peanuts as a main ingredient beloved. I do not want you going into anaphylactic shock on our wedding night.”

The smile and kiss he got in return more than made up for Shuri’s glare and videos shared online.

**Two**

T’Challa pulled his husband behind a desk as guns started firing,

“What is it with you Americans and bullets?”

“At least they didn’t get to the vibranium weapons.”

“True, wait here.”

“What?”

“You have no bullet proof vest. I have a full body suit made of vibranium. Wait here. I will be back.”

**Three**

“Why won’t you let me sit in Council meetings?”

“Excuse me?”

“Ramonda said that she sat in Council meetings every day with T’Chaka. So, why can’t I sit in council meetings?”

T’Challa sighed, pulling the smaller man into his arms.

“The Council are still trying to get me to take a second wife. And they do not speak highly of you. I do not want you hurt beloved.”

“Oh T’Challa, that’s so sweet. But I don’t need protecting from mean words. I can fight for myself. So, tomorrow, I will be in that Council meeting at your side. The Council can suck it up and deal with it.”

**Four**

T’Challa walked into the restaurant, an arm wrapped around Everett’s shoulder, pulling the smaller man into his side. The paparazzi in America were insane. They were so close, the king could feel the tenseness in his husband’s body. A paparazzi stepped in front of them, camera flashing, blinding the royal couple. With a growl, T’Challa lashed out, shoving the paparazzi to one side, making sure to step on his camera as they walked past. Everett was shaking at his side, not used to this attention. T’Challa gripped him tighter, determined to fight of all these creeps to protect his husband, screw public opinion.

**Five**

Everett winced as the general leaned closer, his aftershave making the agent gag.

“You know, I cuold get you a promotion. A little you scratch my back, I scratch yours?”

Oh God, he was gonna be sick. Everett smiled as a hand gripped the general’s shoulder, pulling him away.

“Hey, who the hell?! Oh, King T’Challa. I hope you’ve enjoyed this evening.”

“I’d be enjoying it more if you were not harassing my husband. Beloved, we are leaving.”

Everett drained his scotch, taking T’Challa’s outstretched arm, smiling at the shocked general as they passed him. Creep.

**+1**

T’Challa stared at his husband, assassin unconscious on the ground. He gestured to the shattered vase on the floor.

“My mother loved that vase.”

“It was a split second decision.”

“To knock the assassin out with a vase? Are we in a cartoon?”

“Next time I’ll just let you die shall I?”

T’Challa laughed, pulling the smaller man close.

“I am sorry beloved. I must say, it is nice to be saved. My hero.”


	46. Chapter 46 Pampered Everett

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> T’Challa Pampering Everett with kisses and love

Everett laughed as he watched Shadow, his panther cub, stalk the flowing petals of the flowers. T’Challa had been on a trip to America for a week and had sent his husband flowers every day since he left. It was sweet, but Everett would rather have his husband by his side. Shuri walked into the room, a box in her hand.

“Another delivery from America. My brother is determined that you remember him.”

“I don’t think there’s a chance that I’d forget my husband.”

She threw the box onto Everett’s lap, bouncing over to Shadow, cuddling the cub close to her.

“Godiva. My favourites.”

“Fancy chocolates. Wanna pig out on them watching Project Runway?”

“You know it.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

T’Challa returned to his husband and sister on the couch, surrounded by junk food.

“Not what I thought I’d return to. She has made the dress three weeks in a row, why is she still in the competition?”

He pressed a kiss to Everett’s head as he walked to the bedroom, smiling as he heard the two laughing behind him. He quickly changed, joining the two in the living area. He sat  
beside his husband, pulling the other man’s feet into his lap. Shuri turned as she heard groaning. Thank Bast, it was just Everett getting a foot massage

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

T’Challa made it his mission to kiss Everett at least five times a day. If that meant hunting his husband down, it was worth it to see a flustered Everett, blushing in a hallway as the king walked away laughing,

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“You spoil him.”

“I know mother. But he deserves it. Everett spent so much of his life abused and unloved. He sacrificed and hid a part of himself in defence of his country. And then he nearly died to protect our country, despite barely knowing the country or its people.”

Ramonda smiled at her son. He was clearly in love, she was glad to see him so happy.

“And he treats me well. He loves me, he comforts me. And it’s nice to know that when I return to our rooms, he’s there, willing to listen to me. I love him mother.”

He pressed a kiss to his mother’s forehead, leaving her to her tea and climate change proposals. He had only kissed Everett four times today. That would never do.

 **A/N** Don't forget to prompt!!


	47. Chapter 47 Secret relationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Combining two prompts from disha1direction on AO3 Prompt 1: During the scene in Black Panther before interrogating Klaw.... Okoye speaks in Wakandan.... What if Everett understood what she was saying replied and walked away and then T'challa is left to explain why he knows the language. (Everett already knows Wakanda inside and out and is not shocked or confused by anything Klaw says but brushes him off anyways).  
> Prompt 2: T'challa is really worked up about Everett getting shot and takes him to Wakanda and some time to either Shuri, Okoye or Nakia who ask him why he brought the agent in... he sort of bursts out and screams that he couldn't very well let his husband die when he knew the injury could be healed.

“He spoke Wakandan.”

The king ignored her, instead glaring at Klaue.

“T’Challa! How does he know Wakandan?”

“How do you expect me to know that Okoye? Maybe he picked it up from somewhere?”

“Where?”

“Doesn’t one of the war dogs work in the CIA? Maybe he learned from her.”

Okoye frowned, turning away from her king, staring into the interrogation room. Klaue was singing away, annoying the CIA agent. She tensed as she heard the criminal describe her country as a technological wonderland. Wait, what was with Ross’ face?

“He isn’t surprised.”

T’Challa had been desperately trying to think of a reason for Everett to speak Wakandan, and so, had been paying no attention to the interrogation. Okoye’s voice pulled him from his thoughts.

“What?”

“Everett. Klaue just revealed our nation’s greatest secret to a CIA agent and the agent doesn’t look the least bit surprised. I am getting suspicious T’Challa.”

The king smiled weakly at his general. He was going to die. Thankfully, his husband interrupted the attempted murder.

“So, one of you is lying to me.”

T’Challa thanked Bast that his husband was able to read a room. He smiled as Okoye and Everett argued over whether Klaue was lying. It had been a while since he’d seen his husband, not since Everett had arrested him.

“T’Challa. Tell this insolent outsider that he knows nothing. Klaue is coming with us!”

T’Challa looked between his fuming general and smiling husband. Maybe it was time to tell the truth. He straightened his back, prepared to come clean. And then, the wall blew in.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

T’Challa stood by his husband’s side, listening to his friends muttering behind him. Okoye approached him.

“T’Challa. Why are we bringing this man with is? Yes, he saved Nakia, but a South Korean hospital could save him.”

“He would be paralyzed. If he ever woke up.”

“That is not our concern! Pay for the best healthcare. Why are we bringing him to our country? We cannot trust him. He is a spy who works for the United States. This could be a massive mistake. You could be dooming country!”

“I WILL NOT LET MY HUSBAND DIE!!”

His grip on the bed was so tight that he could feel it denting. It was Nakia who recovered first.

“I’m sorry? Husband? Since when are you married to this man?”

The king stayed silent, tears running down his face. He held his husband’s hand refusing to look at his friends.

“You went to America as a young man. To go to college. Your father wanted you to experience the outside world. I thought it odd that you stayed away for the full four years. But he is why. You married him then.”

“No. That would mean you have been married for over ten years. All this time, my father has been pushing for us to marry, for me to be queen. Why did you not tell us?”

“Only my family knows. Everett met them all. He has become a member of our family. He knows all of Wakanda’s secrets. And he has never told a soul. He is trustworthy.”

Okoye looked at her king. The anguish on his face was clear, but so was the love for the CIA agent. She took a deep breath, knowing that this moment could make or break her relationship with T’Challa.

“Ok, we will protect him. If he is a part of your family, he is a part of our family. But, once he wakes up, I will be questioning him. On everything he knows and how much he knows. Is that clear?”

“Yes Okoye, I expect no less from you. Nakia? I am sorry. I had no intention to play with your feelings in any way.”

The spy laughed, pulling her friend into a hug.

“Don’t be stupid. I want you to be happy. And this man clearly does that. Has done for over ten years. And you can count on my support in front of the Council and the people.”

“Nakia, T’Challa, we are home.”

“Good, we must get Everett to Shuri’s lab. Okoye, make sure W’Kabi is in the palace. We need to tell him the news.”

T’Challa watched Wakanda emerge from the shielding with a renewed sense of hope. He knew that Shuri would be able to save Everett. And then, it was just a matter of revealing his news to the Council and population of Wakanda. Soon, he would be able to call Everett Ross his Royal Consort.


	48. Chapter 48 Sentinel/Guide AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Chici_kirkland on AO3 Sentinel T’Challa Guide Everett

T’Challa winced as pain shot through his head. Once again, his senses were over loading, in particular his hearing. He could hear everyone moving around the hall outside his room. And the hall on the floor below. And the hall on the floor below. Sometimes he hated being Sentinel Prime of Wakanda. The king knew a Guide would help. He saw Tony comforting Steve after a hard fight, Bucky helping Natasha with a zone out and knew that he needed his guide. But his panther spirit animal had shown interest in only one other animal. And that was Everett Ross’s arctic fox.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Where are you taking me?”

Everett followed his arctic fox, confused. It wasn’t like him to just run off. Especially when in an unfamiliar place like the Wakandan palace. His fox stopped outside a door, sitting on front of it, staring up at Everett.

“You want me to go in there? What even is this room?”

The fox nudged him forward, being oddly insistent. With a roll of his eyes, the agent opened the door, slipping into the dark room. When his eyes adjusted, he realised that T’Challa was sitting on a couch, staring at a wall.

“T’Challa? Your highness? Are you ok?”

As he approached the king, he realised that the younger Sentinel had zoned out. Everett swore, dropping to his knees in front of the king. His fox leapt onto the couch, curling into the side of T’Challa’s panther. With a deep breath, Everett placed his hands on T’Challa’s cheeks, preparing to break down the king’s walls. Well, here goes nothing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

T’Challa blinked as he felt someone chip away at the walls and darkness surrounding him. He expected Shuri, as she normally took him out of his zoned out state.

“Everett?”

 

“Hey T’Challa. Ready to come out?”

The king took the outstretched hand, wondering what was waiting for him in the waking world.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He woke to Everett’s hands on his face and the agent very close. Without thinking, T’Challa leaned forward, pressing his lips gently to Everett’s. And then it happened. The connection between the Sentinel and Guide lit up. Everett gasped as he felt T’Challa in his mind, the panther brushing his legs. Everett’s fox rested on T’Challa’s shoulders. T’Challa had never felt this complete, not even with Shuri. They broke apart, both gasping for breath. T’Challa couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face. Finally, his Guide at his side. Together, he and Everett would be unstoppable.

A/N So, I'm not too sure about the Sentinel/Guide thing except what I've read in fics, so I hope this is ok.


	49. Chapter 49 Continuation of chap 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from kaylia_nguyen on AO3. I really like that chap where Erik and Everett met. It would be really interesting to see T'Challa feelings and reaction when T'Challa found out Erik and Everett's history?

“Why did he react like that?”

Everett looked up from his book, sighing as T’Challa removed it from his hands.

“Erik?”

“Yes, who else?”

The agent pulled his husband onto the couch beside him, resting his head on the king’s shoulder.

“I didn’t know him that well. I met him soon after becoming a Major in the Airforce. I was asked to air drop his team into Libya and I jumped at the chance. I hated being stuck on the ground.”

T’Challa smiled. He could never imagine Everett behind a desk. The older man was so full of life, so vibrant. The thought of his doing paperwork and nothing else amused the king.

“But how does that lead to this obsession with you? As soon as Erik saw you, his eyes. They went possessive, furious. He became like an animal.”

“I know. It was terrifying. I heard things about him, but never believed them.”

T’Challa pulled his husband closer, trying to comfort him.

“Like I said, I’d heard things about Erik. Or Killmonger as everyone called him. He had a ridiculous kill rate, like he was going for the high score in a video game. Most people said that there was something wrong with him, a coldness, a distance between him and the people he killed. They said that he showed no emotion or regret for the people he was killing. And then I met him. But there was something in him, something there, something kind. He had a good heart, I could tell. I offered to mentor him, to help him. And he agreed. But then, as I left Libya, I was blown out of the sky. I woke up two weeks later, with brain damage and possible paralysis. I was invalided out and went into the CIA.”

“Did you forget about him?”

“No. I searched for him, used friends in the armed forces, the FBI, the CIA. And nothing. Black Ops are good at disappearing.”

T’Challa pressed a kiss to his husband’s head, knowing there was only one thing that would make Everett feel less guilty.

“He wants to talk to you. Only if you want to. Do not feel pressured into it.”

“I need to speak to him. He needs to know that someone cares about him, wants the best for him. Maybe we can help him?”

“We will try beloved. We will try.”

A/N Soon, Everett and Erik will be reacquainted. I just don’t know when. Or how.


	50. Chapter 50 Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from MultiFanBase on AO3 T'Challa proposes to Everett after Everett took a bullet for him. Nobody dies. Happy ending.

T’Challa hated having to visit the UN. It usually meant that something bad was happening or going to happen. The only ray of light in this darkness was Everett Ross. The agent and the king had announced their relationship to the world one year ago. After a few months of madness, they were finally left alone to enjoy their relationship and each other. He smiled as the older man approached him, coffee in hand. Okoye and Nakia stood back, allowing the couple their privacy. T’Challa wrapped his arms around Everett’s waist, taking the coffee from his hand.

“No, not my coffee!”

“This is your fifth one today. It is not healthy. And anyway, is your coffee more important than me?”

Silence.

“Everett!”

“Let me think. Fine, I suppose you’re more important than coffee.”

“I’ll take it.”

“T’Challa, we need to be in the conference in two minutes.”

“Yes. A two hour meeting on our medical technology. Is Shuri set up Okoye?”

“Yes. And we made sure that there’s nothing inappropriate.”

Everett pouted.

“Aw, I like her memes.”

“Come beloved, allow me to escort you to the room.”

“Such a sweetheart.”

Everett pressed a kiss to T’Challa’s lips, using the king’s distraction to steal back his coffee. He headed for the conference room, waving goodbye to his stupefied lover. Nakia laughed, slapping T’Challa’s shoulder.

“This is what happens when you date a spy.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The conference was going well. Shuri made sure to dumb down her explanations, no matter how much it annoyed her. Really, the only people who would understand her proper tech talk were Stark, Banner and Parker. T’Challa watched his sister, a proud smile on his face, one mirrored by Everett, Nakia and Okoye. All these people, leaders in their fields and countries, listening to his eighteen year old sister talk about her medical advances that will save millions of lives. It was amazing. T’Challa never thought he would see it. Although, there was one man who didn’t seem too enthused. He spent the entire time glaring at the princess and fidgeting in his seat. Everett and Okoye were keeping an eye on his as well. As Shuri finished talking, the man stood, reaching into his coat. Everett reacted, rushing to pull Shuri to the floor. Nakia cried out as they saw the bullet hit the agent’s back. Not again. As T’Challa and Okoye moved to take the man down, they were held back.

“I have a bomb!”

Everyone froze.

“I have a bomb. And I will detonate it.”

The Irish Minister for Health spoke.

“What do you want? Why are you doing this?”

“So many people I loved have died and suffered. And Wakanda could have saved them, if only they weren’t so selfish. Why does anyone else get to be saved? Why do I have to  
suffer? So if I get rid of the mind behind all this tech, then no one gets the advantage. The king being here is just the icing on the cake. All I have to is press this button.”

T’Challa winced. Gunshots always hurt his ears, damn super hearing. The attacker collapsed to the ground and Nakia grabbed the detonator from his hand, crushing it with her foot. T’Challa followed the bullet trajectory, crying out when he saw Everett standing on the stage, gun in hand and Shuri smiling behind him. He leapt onto the stage, ripping his lover’s jacket and shirt open, hands running over the vest underneath.

“I’m a CIA agent. Of course I have a bullet proof vest.”

T’Challa knew he was crying, but he didn’t care. He was so relieved. T’Challa couldn’t take the sight of his lover covered in his own blood again. He saw it enough.

“Marry me?”

Everett blinked, ignoring Shuri’s squeal behind him.

“What?”

“Marry me. I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, hopefully a long one. Marry me?”

Everett squinted at the king.

“And this isn’t just a spur of the moment thing?”

“Shuri made the ring two months ago. It is in my case in our hotel room. The Council has agreed to our marriage. The public supports it. I have been planning this for a while Everett. So again, I ask you, marry me?”

Everett laughed, aware of the crowd and cameras showing this to the entire world.

“Yes. Of course I’ll marry you.”

As their kiss was broadcast to the world, Wakanda celebrated. When Everett returned to Wakanda, he would come back as the future Consort of Wakanda.


	51. Chapter 51 Mind controlled Everett

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon on tumblr - can I request one where everett is mind controlled/forced to attack tchalla and then he feels really guilty about hurting his lover when he snaps out of it?

“Brother, have you noticed anything off about Everett since he returned?”

“Yes. He has become distant, colder.”

“Okoye said she saw him training yesterday. And he was vicious. Something is wrong.”

“I know. But he barely speaks to me anymore. And when he does speak to me, it is rarely personal. He’s a completely different person. I am worried.”

“So am I. Look at this.”

The screen lit up as Shuri tapped the keyboard.

“Bloodwork?”

“Everett’s. But there’s something odd with it. There’s something in his blood stream.”

“Like a drug?”

“I don’t think so. I need a few more hours. I only took this blood this morning.”

T’Challa nodded, not liking what he was seeing.

“Keep on it. As soon as you find anything, let me know.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He returned to their rooms, worried about his husband. Something was seriously wrong with Everett, but no one could figure out what. Clearly something had happened when he went back to America. They had lost contact with him for a day, but thought nothing of it. T’Challa and Shuri were certain that whatever happened, happened then. 

“There you are.”

“Beloved. Forgive me, I had a meeting with Shuri. We were discussing some advances in our cloaking technology.”

Everett smiled, not his normal loving, kind smile, but a cold one, filled with malice. T’Challa realised that this was the culmination of whatever had happened to his husband. He dodged as Everett raised his gun, firing three bullets. T’Challa wouldn’t call his suit, refusing to hurt the other man. Instead he relied on his reflexes to disarm Everett, wincing as a knife swing missed his eye, cutting into his cheek instead. Where was he hiding a knife? 

“Everett! Stop this!”

He was ignored, wincing at the punch to his chest. Damn, Everett was strong. And he knew how to fight. T’Challa would have to ask Okoye to train the agent. Later, when Everett wasn’t trying to kill him. Distantly, he heard Okoye order the guards not to attack Everett, to leave it to the king. This had to end, before anyone got hurt.

“Everett, I’m sorry.”

He pinned his husband to the wall and knocked him out with a punch to the temple. He caught the smaller man as he fell, lifting him into his arms.

“T’Challa, Shuri knows what happened to Everett. We need to get him to her lab.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everett groaned. His head was killing him. What happened? Oh God. He flew up as he remembered what he did. T’Challa! He hurt his husband.

“Everett, beloved. Relax.”

T’Challa sat beside his bed. Everett reached out and ran a finger down his cheek, where he remembered cutting T’Challa. His husband caught his hand, bringing it to his lips and pressing a soft kiss to his palm.

“I am fine beloved.”

“I can barely remember what happened.”

The king held up a vial.

“Is that blood?”

“Yes, your blood. And those little black things are nanobots.”

“Like what Tony uses for his suit.”

“Kind of. These were sending messages to your brain to kill me.”

“Oh God. What’s gonna happen to me?”

“Nothing. You were controlled. Shuri has removed them all. Do you still want to kill me?”

“No, of course not.”

T’Challa pressed a gently kiss to Everett’s head, a small smile on his face.

“Well, there you go then. The only person who will be punished is whoever did this to you. And they will be found, I assure you beloved. They will never be able to get to you again, I promise.”


	52. Chapter 52 T'Challa jealous of Erik

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McGregor ao3 Erik's got a new opportunity and he try to be good person ... so he ask for help to Ross and they start spending time together and T'Challa get Jelous and T'Challa gets distrust and thinks that maybe Ross doesn't want be with him anymore.

“He won’t speak to a therapist. He will only speak to you beloved.”

“What does he expect from me?”

“I don’t know. He wants your help to be a better person I guess.”

Everett glared suspiciously at the man in the cell. This made no sense. Why would Erik ask him for help? They barely know each other. They had met once or twice when they were both in the force, but that was it. T’Challa placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“You do not have to do this. We can tell him you refused and send him to a professional therapist.”

“Will any take him?”

He could tell from the frown on T’Challa’s face that the answer was no. Smiling at his husband, Everett moved towards the cell.

“You want my help or guidance, or something? Why?”

“How many people would lay their life on the line for a country they owe nothing to? You’re a good person. And I’m not. I think I could learn a lot from you.”

“And if you fail?”

T’Challa stepped beside him, glaring at his cousin.

“If he fails, or hurts you in any way, he will be back in this cell, where he will spend the rest of his days.”

“So Agent Ross, what do you say? Will you help me?”

“Fine, I’ll help you.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

T’Challa was concerned. Everett had been helping Erik for the past two weeks and had been spending less time with his husband.

“So you’re jealous?”

“No Nakia, not jealous, concerned.”

“Ok. Why are you concerned?”

“What if he turns Everett against Wakanda? Against me?”

“Wow, you really trust your husband.”

“I trust Everett. I do not trust Erik.”

Nakia rolled her eyes, used to her king’s dramatics.

“Talk to him idiot. Tell him how you feel. That you’re jealous. And want to spend time with your husband. Idiot.”

With that parting shot, she walked out of the king’s office. T’Challa groaned, hitting his head on the desk. That was no help.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“You’re being weird. What’s wrong?”

“Nakia spoke to you.”

Everett moved from the doorway, closing it behind him. He leaned against T’Challa’s desk, reaching out to stroke a hand down the king’s cheek.

“You’re jealous. Of Erik.”

“Well, when you say it like that it sounds stupid.”

“It is stupid! I love you T’Challa. I left America, the CIA for you. You think I’d do that for Erik?”

“No.”

Everett glared at his pouting husband.

“You can be quite insecure for a king. T’Challa, I am yours. Erik is, at most, a friend.”

“You have become friends?”

“He has the capacity to be a great man. When he’s not complaining about you or your family, or bitching about Wakanda, he’s quite intelligent. Funny. Has a weird thing for  
anime.”

“For what?”

“Never mind. But he needs more than me. T’Challa, he needs us.”

“Us?”

“He wants to talk to you. To explain himself, start making it up to you. And the family. He wants to be a part of this family T’Challa. I think he deserves a shot.”

Everett pressed a quick kiss to T’Challa’s cheek, heading for the door.

“I know it’s not an easy choice. But I think the more help Erik has, the better his chance. We’re in the market today, if you want to join us.”

He closed the door behind him, leaving T’Challa alone. The king looked at the door, thinking over Everett’s words. Taking a deep breath, he made his decision. Leaving his office,  
he turned to the Dora guard.

“I’m going to the market for the day. Make sure I’m not interrupted.”


	53. Chapter 53

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s an unexpected casualty during the Infinity War

The heroes stood around the collapsed building. 

“Friday, life signs?”

“Afraid not boss. Anyone in that building during the attack is dead.”

It had been the American base of operations during the war. Which meant Thanos targeted it. 

“Boss? I found the body.”

Tony followed Fridays’s directions, Vision behind him.

“Vision, here.”

The android dug through the rubble, finally pulling the body out. Tony fell to his knees beside the two.

“Friday, get a Quinjet to us. We have a journey ahead of us.”

He looked down at the body.

“Damn fool.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“T’Challa, Stark has contacted us. He’s on his way here.”

“Did he say why?”

“Maybe he wants to celebrate with us brother.”

T’Challa smiled at his sister. Wakandan defences and weapons meant the country wasn’t affected to the extent New York was. He planned to send aid to the country tomorrow, along with Shuri. Okoye approached the royal siblings.

“Stark has arrived. He has asked to speak to you privately T’Challa. Although he knows Shuri will be listening, so she is also welcome.

T’Challa followed Okoye to the landing pad, growing concerned. It’s not like Tony to be this secretive. Shuri gripped his hand, her own concern leaking through. He frowned as 

 

Tony stepped out of the Quinjet. The older man looked exhausted. And were those tears?

“Tony? I hope everything is ok in New York.”

“T’Challa, you need to….just come.”

He and his sister followed the man onto the Quinjet, both freaking out. Okoye waited outside, guarding the entrance. Until she heard the anguished scream from inside the jet. Okoye ran inside, freezing once she reached the main area. T’Challa was on his knees, sobbing over Everett’s body. She searched for Shuri, finding her in the Spiderman’s arms, crying into his shoulders.

“What happened? How is my husband, the only one of us not on the front lines, the only one of us dead?”

Tony cleared his throat, wiping his eyes.

“He was our support, leading us from a safe distance, the same thing Shuri was doing here. Thanos targeted the building. Everyone retreated, except him. He stayed so we could find the last of the Generals and kill them. He told us not to go back for him, that stopping Thanos was more important.”

T’Challa laughed through his tears.

“That sounds like him. The fool. Thank you for returning him to us. May I have a moment alone please?”

He was left alone with his husband’s body. This made no sense to T’Challa. It had only been two weeks since they last saw each other. And now, Everett was dead. How could this be real? He gripped the other’s hand, stroking his hair.

“I do not know what to say? I thought I would have more time to plan my final words to you. Why are you so damn sacrificial? Yes, the world needs heroes. But I need you beloved. I cannot do this without you, without your support. How am I supposed to wake up alone in our bed every morning? Knowing that you will never be there again? Knowing that I will never see those beautiful blue eyes of yours again? How can you do this to me??

He took a deep breath, knowing that anger would get him nowhere. T’Challa pressed a gentle kiss to his husband’s forehead.

“There is nothing I can do. Not even we can bring back the dead. You will be celebrated. If not for you, I do not think New York would still be there. You were so brave, so wonderful. You will be mourned. And when the time is right, I will join you in the next life. Goodbye Everett.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

T’Challa sat in his office, staring at the file on his tablet. Tony had sent it to him, saying it was the last thing Everett sent him during the attack. Taking a deep breath, he pressed play.

“T’Challa, darling. God, I miss you. And I’m so sorry. I don’t think I’ll becoming home. And if I do, I won’t be alive. I want to thank you. For everything. You opened up a whole new world to me, one I never could have imagined. And it was amazing. You’re amazing T’Challa. And I’m so angry and upset that we won’t grow old together, we’ll never have a family together, we’ll never have a future. I love you T’Challa.”

Finally, two weeks after his husband’s state funeral, two weeks of being a strong king, holding it all in, T’Challa broke down.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Many years later, surrounded by Shuri and her children and grandchildren, T’Challa breathed his last, smile on his face.

“Took you long enough.”

The king smiled. After all these years, that voice still made him so happy. He turned, breath catching in his throat at the radiant smile that greeted him.

“Everett.”


	54. Chapter 54 Everett arrests T'Challa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from donnabella2k7 on ao3 - Married EverPanther and their interactions when Everett had to arrest his husband after the Bucky chase. Cue the fluff scolding cause Everett loves his husband and they did just lose their dad. Some fluff to cheer you guys up after that last update, short and sweet.

“Do you know how embarrassing it is to have to arrest my own husband? And I can’t even be mad at you after what happened.”

T’Challa smiled as the smaller man fell onto the couch beside him, annoyance on his face.

“Forgive me beloved. I let rage take control.”

“And has the rage gone?”

“Yes. Walking into the headquarters and seeing a furious husband waiting for me was a big help. I’m sure Steve feels the same way. I am sorry Everett.”

The agent pulled T’Challa’s arm over his shoulder, cuddling into his side. He thanked God that he has his own office.

“It’s fine. It’s not easy to lose a parent. Especially the way you did.”

T’Challa tightened his grip on Everett, remembering the explosion, his father in his arms. Burying his face in Everett’s hair, he finally let the tears fall, his husband stroking his back.

“Oh sweetheart, it’s ok, let it out. I’m not mad I had to arrest you. Just embarrassed. And vaguely annoyed. My agents are going to be mocking me for months. I might retire.”

T’Challa chuckled through his tears.

“If I knew all it would take was me being arrested, I would have done it years ago.”

Everett slapped the king’s chest, glad that he seemed a bit happier.

“I fly back to Wakanda tomorrow. You are coming?”

“Of course I am. I’m not leaving you, not now.”

He reached up, pressing a kiss to T’Challa’s lips. His husband needed as much comfort and love as he could give, so Everett was going to give him all the love and comfort he could. Even if that meant embarrassing himself in front of his agents.


	55. Chapter 55 Possessive T'Challa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Ray Ray How about this Everett wants to stay in America but T challa gets really possessive and Everett goes to wakanda but they make up at the end

“Obviously you are staying in Wakanda.”

Everett turned to the king, eyebrow raised.

“I’m sorry? How is that obvious?”

“You agreed to be courted by me. I cannot court you if you are in America.”

“This is a joke, right? Like, Shuri is going to pop out from behind a wall where she’s recording this?”

“This is no laughing matter Everett.”

“Yeah, I was just thinking that. We are not engaged. We are not married. The courting can be called off at any time. And if you think that you can use our relationship or your royalty to manipulate and control me, then you will find out exactly what the CIA trained me to do.”

The agent stormed out of the throne room, slamming the door behind him. T’Challa could feel the Dora Milaje glaring at him. 

“Yes, I know! I will go apologise.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

T’Challa knocked on door, surprised when Everett pulled it open.

“I was not expecting you to speak to me.”

“Well, I may have over reacted.”

He led T’Challa to the couch, moving his book so the king could sit.

“No beloved, I over reacted. I just got….possessive.”

T’Challa did not like the surprised look on Everett’s face.

“Possessive? Of me?”

“Yes. The thought of you being separated from me, being at the whims of the CIA and the American government. I was furious.”

“Why? I’ll come back, you know I will.”

“My head understands that yes. But my heart, the panther spirit, it sees you leaving, going home. Home to people we don’t know and cannot defend you from. I lost control of myself, I am sorry, I cannot apologise enough.”

Everett laughed, wrapping his arms around T’Challa, pulling the younger man into a tight hug.

“You’re ridiculous sweetheart. Of course I’ll forgive you. And I should apologise as well. I’ve been in manipulative relationships before and I guess I’m not as over it as I thought. How about this? I go back to America for two days to retire and take care of everything. And I bring Ayo. You know she’ll make sure I come back.”

“Yes, that will work. We can do that.”

T’Challa hugged the agent, glad that he had been forgiven. He wondered if Everett would tell him who his previous partner was. And if Ayo would pay them a visit.


	56. Chapter 56 Sick Everett

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from not sure who - I don’t know if you take request but can you write something where Everett comes back from a CIA mission sick with fever?

Ramonda rushed down the halls, uncaring of the people who had to jump out of her way. She entered the Council chambers, the Dora Milaje jumping to attention as the doors banged against the walls.

“Mother! What is all this commotion?”

“Everett is back from America, but he is ill. He has a fever.”

T’Challa relaxed back in his chair, as did Okoye and M’Baku.

“Mother, we can care for a fever here. That is not a major concern. I will go to our rooms after this meeting.”

His mother marched up to him, grabbing his face in her hands. This close, T’Challa could see the worry and tears in her eyes. Tears?

“T’Challa, this fever is severe enough the doctors say it can cause brain damage. He slipped into a coma as the plane crossed the border.”

T’Challa gripped his mother’s hands, terror coursing through him.

“Why are we only learning this now?”

“He rang yesterday and told us he was sick. Ayo noticed as he boarded that he looked pale and weak, but it was only when they were in the air that he worsened. She got him here as fast as she could. But the doctors are unsure. Go to the medical suite, I will take of the Council meeting.”

T’Challa nodded. Before he left, he turned to M’Baku and Okoye.

“You are welcome in the medical suite when this is done. Everett would appreciate the company.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Through here my king. We are not 100% that there is no brain damage, but we are confident. He should wake up within the week.”

“Thank you, please send my family down when they arrive.”

He sat by his husband’s bed, gripping the other man’s hand, careful of the IV line. Dimly, T’Challa was aware of Shuri sitting next to him. He refused to move his eyes from Everett’s face, not wanting to miss his eyes opening, even if took the whole week.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Five days later and T’Challa finally saw those beautiful blue eyes again.  
“Good morning beloved.”  
T’Challa laughed through his tears as Everett smiled weakly at him, both men ignoring the doctors swarming around them.  
“Welcome back.”


	57. Chapter 57 T'Challa finally relaxes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you think of it, the Civil War and Black Panther timeline is kind of intense. In less than a week, T’Challa lost his father, fought a team of superheroes, bought them back to Wakanda, found Klaue, lost the throne to Erik, technically died and was bought back and then fought his cousin to death to reclaim his throne. That is a hell of a week! I think he deserves a night to relax with his husband, don’t you? There night be more to this later. Maybe T'Challa talking to Everett about what happened, something like that

“What is this?”

“It’s your night off. A nice bath, a nice dinner, some trashy American television that require no thought at all and all spent in the company of yours truly.”

“Everett, this is sweet, but there is still so much work to do. I do not have time for this.”

Everett grabbed T’Challa as he walked past, stopping the king in his tracks.

“Make time! T’Challa you have had the week from hell. Your father died, then your second father died. And then, you had to kill the cousin you never knew you had. And I haven’t even mentioned W’Kabi. You haven’t had time to mourn, to process everything.”

“Because I have a country to run!”

“Not tonight. Or tomorrow. Or the rest of the week. Ramonda and the Council have ordered you to take time off. And see a therapist.”

“I do not need a therapist.”

“Shuri and Ramonda are seeing one. And unlike them, you saw those deaths first hand, you were there. Please T’Challa, we haven’t spent a minute alone in the past two weeks. You haven’t relaxed. You are exhausted, you don’t sleep at night, you don’t eat, you are losing weight. I am terrified that I’m losing you. Please stay.”

T’Challa looked into Everett’s pleading eyes and realised that his husband was right. T’Challa had been blocking every thought of the past two weeks. And he’d been pulling away from Everett, losing himself in his work and kingdom. He needed to accept what happened, deal with it. And tonight could be the start of that.

“You are right beloved. I do need to talk about what happened. And I will start tonight. I love you, I have not said that enough over the past two weeks. Nor thanked you for everything you have one for me.”

Everett smiled at his husband, pressing a kiss to T’Challa’s lips, gently shoving him towards the bathroom.

“I’m your husband, you don’t need to thank me. You know I’d do anything for you, even fight off enemy ships while being fired on. Now, get into that bath, while I set up dinner. And the, we’ll relax.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That night, lying in bed, Everett in his arms, T’Challa finally took a deep breath, let it all go and finally relaxed.


	58. Chapter 58 Everett has ice powers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> drifting_clouds AO3 - Can I request something like Everett has powers like Elsa in Frozen? Maybe he's managed to keep them a secret by wearing gloves but then he saves Nakia, ends in Wakanda and Shuri removes the gloves because it's hot and she can't understand why the colonizer is possibly wearing them

“Maybe he’s missing a finger. Or his hands are horribly scarred and he’s too ashamed of them to let anyone see.”

Man, nobody side eyed like Okoye.

“Or maybe princess, you should just ask him?”

“Ask who what?”

Shuri jumped as the colonizer appeared behind her.

“Do not do that! Okoye, why did you not warn me?”

“This was funnier for me.”

Shuri huffed, walking away from her friend, Everett following behind her, trying not to laugh.

“It was not funny colonizer!”

“Yes it was. And you never answered my question.”

They passed through the door to Shuri’s lab, where she immediately started working on her newest creation.

“Fine, we were talking about your gloves.”

Everett looked down to his covered hands, clenching them reflexively.

“What about them?”

“You are in an African country, where temperatures regularly get close to thirty degrees Celsius. It is quite humid here as well. How are you not overheating in those gloves?”

The agent sighed. If he was going to marry T’Challa and be a part of this kingdom and family, it was only fair that they knew the truth.

“T’Challa needs to be here for this, trust me.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few minutes later, Everett stood in an empty space in Shuri’s lab, surrounded by the Royal family, M’Baku, Nakia and Okoye. Shuri was recording, certain that this would be massive. T’Challa was just confused.

“Everett, why have you called us down here?”

“Shuri was asking about the gloves, so I decided to tell you.”

“And this requires all of us? In my sister’s lab, why?!”

Everett smiled at the king, removing his gloves. M’Baku wolf whistled, laughing when Nakia and Ramonda elbowed. 

And then, ice spread from where Everett stood, covering the lab’s walls and chilling the small group. M’Baku grinned, stepping closer to Everett, as the others moved away from the ice. He missed the cold when away from his mountains. He knew there was a reason he liked Everett. T’Challa moved beside Everett, gasping at the freezing temperatures, gasping again when he realised that he could see his breath.

“Everett, what is this?”

“I’m a mutant T’Challa. I went to Professor Xavier’s Academy as a child, but I can still lose control when I’m emotional. Or stressed. Like I was in Berlin and South Korea and here.  
The gloves are a physical and mental block. I feel more in control when I have them on.”

T’Challa reached out, chasing for Everett’s hand when the other man flinched from him.

“You will not hurt me beloved, see? I am fine.”

Everett looked down, terrified that he’d see T’Challa’s hand frozen. He sighed in relief when he saw T’Challa’s hand, perfectly fine. The king pressed kiss to his palm.

“Absolutely fine. Perfect even. Like you.”

Their moment was interrupted by M’Baku, who demanded Everett in his rooms that evening. When he saw the murderous look in T’Challa’s eyes, he quickly backtracked.

“No, not like that. Everett is too small for me. But I am having difficulty sleeping in this warmth. Your ice will cool my room and help me be more comfortable.”

“Oh M’Baku, of course I will.”

“Everett, why did you hide this?”

“I’m sorry Ramonda. When my parents found out I was a mutant, they weren’t too happy. They disowned me. I was afraid I guess that the same thing would happen with this family, I’m sorry.”

“Oh Everett, you are a son to me, you are family. Nothing will change that, certainly not mutant powers. Now, what else can you do? We want to know everything. Shuri is waiting to take notes.”

Surrounded by his family, asking questions ranging from can he make weapons or shields (Okoye), to what was the coldest temperature he could withstand (Shuri), Everett felt  
safe. With his family around him, T’Challa’s hand in his, Everett knew that he would be safe. And happy. And more importantly, he wouldn’t be alone again.


	59. Chapter 59 Secretly married

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Cassie on AO3 - I am wondering if you can write about secret marriage,in a party or some relaxing occasion,the avengers talked about their lovers and when they asked T’Challa,they were so surprised to know their marriage...Just want to see this warm moment they share.:D

“Shuri says you are sulking?”

The ex Avengers jumped in their seats, not hearing the king come in. Sam recovered first.

“Nah kitty cat, Steve is angsting.”

“May I ask why?”

“I just tried to kill my spouse. There’s no excuse for what I did, it was shameful. I don’t deserve Tony’s forgiveness. FRIDAY said he’s speaking to lawyers. I don’t blame him.”

“Yes, my husband is not too pleased with me either.”

He grinned at the gaping faces in front of him. Sam recovered first.

“You’re married? To a man?”

“Yes, you’ve met him. Agent Ross. We’ve been married for over fifteen years.”

Steve winced, it was not nice to be arrested by your husband. He could attest to that personally.

“I’m sorry to get you involved in this T’Challa.”

“No Steve, I got myself involved in this. Everett was right in what he said. I should have come back to Wakanda and grieved with my family. But my anger took over, something I have always struggled with. And I deeply regret my actions.”

“Do you think Everett will forgive you?”

“I have grovelled over the past month for his forgiveness. He has finally agreed to come to Wakanda.” 

Sam smirked at the king.

“You have a plan.”

“Yes. I plan to court Everett again. And if he agrees, we shall be married again. I am prepared to work and wait for however long it takes. I love him, there is no such thing as too much or too long.”

Okoye entered the room.

“T’Challa, Ayo contacted us. Everett has entered Wakandan airspace.”

The king smiled at his friends, placing a hand on Steve’s shoulder.

“There is always hope Steve. You and Tony loved each other, or else it would not hurt this much. Take the first step, other than that silly letter. And now gentleman if you’ll excuse me, I have a husband to woo.”

A/N I feel I always deviate from the prompt. Is that allowed?


	60. Chapter 60 Injured Everett, T'Challa has flashbacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from ginnykate on tumblr - T'Challa relives the memories of his father's death when Everett is severely injured as a result of a bombing at the borders of Wakanda.

T’Challa recoiled as he watched the explosion on their borders.

“Shuri!”

“Sending the drone now brother. It will scan for life signs.”

“Send the results to my beads. Okoye and I will take a team out there.”

“Brother, is that wise?”

“Shuri, my husband was in that group. I will be the one to dig him up, whether it be him or his body.”

The princess watched her brother walk from the room, Okoye close behind.

“Please be alive Everett. T’Challa cannot take losing another like this.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The area was covered in flames and smoke, the smell of burning flesh in the air. T’Challa closed his eyes, desperately trying not to think of his father. He was partly successful.

“It was a shrapnel bomb brother. Be careful moving people.”

“We will. Life signs?”

“Of the six people, two are dead. They were in the front of the first vehicle. Everyone in the second vehicle survived, as did the person in the backseat of the first one.”

T’Challa smiled in relief. Everett had been in the second vehicle. He was alive.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“My king. Your husband is badly hurt. There is a bleed on his brain, some internal bleeding and organ damage and damage to the spine. We’ve healed him but have him in an induced coma until we’re sure there’s no more damage to the brain or spine. There’s still some tests to do so you should return to your rooms. You can see him tomorrow.”

The king knew there was no point arguing with the doctors. In the medical wing, their word was law.

“Thank you.”

He returned to their rooms, which seemed too large without Everett in them. He knew he would have trouble sleeping without Everett by his side, but he was no good to Wakanda dead on his feet. He was no good to Everett dead on his feet. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Scorching heat. T’Challa could feel the bruises from where he hit the wall, it had been a hell of a shockwave. He pulled himself to his feet, ignoring the people panicking and screaming around him. Father, he must get to his father. T’Challa stumbled to where his father lay, resting the king’s head on his lap._

_“Father? Please, please no. Not like this.”_

_T’Chaka reached up, stroking the tears from his son’s cheek. T’Challa begged his father not to leave him._

_“No, please father. Father, don’t leave me.”_

“FATHER!”

T’Challa bolted up in bed, chest heaving, tears running down his face. Shit, he hadn’t had that dream in months. Of course seeing his husband blown up would bring back bad memories. Screw the doctors, T’Challa was going to be with his husband.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Everett woke up four days later, T’Challa finally got a good night’s sleep.


	61. Chapter 61 Everett is related to Betty Ross

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Broke_Traveler on ao3 Prompt Everett introducing T’Challa to his favorite cousin Dr. Betty Ross

“I knew it! I knew you were related to General Ross!”

“Yes Shuri, you were right. He is, unfortunately, my uncle.”

T’Challa held back a smile as his sister mocked Everett.

“So, are you related to every military white man named Ross? Or is this a special case?”

“Shuri, please. Everett, why did you decide to tell us this today?”

“Well, when we go to America, I promised my cousin I’d meet with her. And she wants to meet you. Both of you. If that’s ok?”

“Beloved, of course it is. We would be thrilled to meet your cousin.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Ah, here she it. The esteemed Dr. Betty Ross.”

“Oh Everett, don’t embarrass me.”

T’Challa laughed as he watched Shuri’s reaction. She was staring at Betty, well gaping more like it.

“This is Princess Shuri.”

“Dr Ross, it’s an honour. Your work on cellular biology is unparalleled.”

“Thank you. Everett speaks highly of your work. I hope we can share ideas at some stage today.”

“And this is T’Challa, my fiancée.”

And then Dr Ross changed, from a friendly, smiling woman, to serious and protective. T’Challa was vaguely reminded of the Hulk.

“T’Challa, it’s nice to finally meet you. I’ve heard a lot.”

She gripped his hand, pulling the man close to her. Betty whispered, so neither Everett nor Shuri could hear her.

“If you hurt my cousin, you won’t have to worry about the Hulk. I don’t need him to destroy a man, not even a king. Am I clear?”

The king nodded, fear in his eyes. The Ross family were not a family to mess with. Never mind Thunderbolt, Betty and Everett were the ones to be afraid off.


	62. Chapter 62 Dying Everett

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from ZombieLuvin on ao3 - At some point I'd love to see a fic where Ross lays dying, watching as T'Challa struggles to come to his aid

“Unless you want your husband to die T’Challa, I suggest you, the apes and your Dora stop right there.”

T’Challa froze. Erik had Everett in his grip, a knife to the Consort’s throat.

“Erik, this needs to end. We can help you.”

“I don’t want your help, I want your throne, your kingdom!”

T’Challa was panicking, already he could see a trickle of blood running down Everett’s neck. Okoye next to him adjusted her grip on her spear, ready to move at her king’s command.”

“There is no need to hurt Everett. We can discuss this.”

“Nah cuz. See I’m past words and discussions. The only way to make a change is to do something, take action! So I’m gonna take the throne, your kingdom and your husband.”

Everett locked eyes with T’Challa, an understanding passing between them. The king nodded, knowing what his husband was about to do.

“Shuri, get to Everett. He will need medical aid.”

“What? Brother, what are you talking about?”

Everett threw his head back, breaking Erik’s nose. Erik fell back, the knife cutting across the Consort’s throat as he did. Shuri swore, running to stop Everett from bleeding to death. T’Challa roared in fury, racing towards Erik, ready to stop his cousin, once and for all.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everett felt floaty. He knew he should be panicking about the slit throat, but he was oddly calm about that. Shuri appeared over him, Nakia protecting her back. The princess ripped her skirt, holding the cloth against Everett’s throat. 

“Stay with us colonizer. Don’t you dare die!”

Everett turned his head slightly, trying to find T’Challa. He could see his husband, fighting too close to the edge of the mine. Everett hoped he’d be ok, hoped that T’Challa won. Otherwise there was no point to any of this. The rebellion, going to the Jabari, the slit throat. His last view, before everything faded to black, was T’Challa and Erik, falling over the edge of the mine.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“So, the plan worked.”

“One we shall never be using again.”

Everett laughed, T’Challa pressing a kiss to the new scar on his neck.

“I knew you’d save me, never doubted it for a minute.”

“I doubted it beloved. It is a feeling I can do without.”

Everett smiled, wrapping his arms around his husband.

“The important thing is that we survived and you won the throne. So, let’s go celebrate with the family. And then tonight, we can celebrate in private. That’s a good plan, yes?”

“A great one even. Much better than your last one.”


	63. Chapter 63 Teen AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from bulecelup on AO3 - how about Teen/Kid AU? I have read Everett had some rough childhood, with his mother doesnt love him and being constantly bullied by this girl named Natalie? what if Everett met T'challa in such young age, he was his only friend at that time but suddenly he disappear without a trace... until they meet again in the future, but Everett doesn't notice its his childhood bestfriend

“This is why no one likes you Everett. You’re such a wuss! Such a little pansy, cry baby. God, it’s no wonder your mother doesn’t love you.”

Everett winced as another carrot stick hit his face.

“There you go, eat it. About all your fat ass is good for.”

He hated Natalie and her little gang. The girl was a bully. At fourteen, Everett was still small for this age. And yes, he ate a lot of food in school, but only because he knew there was none at home, it’s why he stayed so thin and small.

“Hey! Give those back!”

Everett looked up at Natalie’s table. The new exchange student stood beside her, holding the back of carrot sticks.

“Often, it is the bully who is the weak one. Never do the strong need to pick on those weaker than themselves. You are a bully and I have reported you to the principal.”

“Natalie, to my office please.”

The girl swore, throwing one final glare at Everett as she followed the principal. The exchange student walked to Everett’s table, sitting opposite him.

“Thank you. I think you’re the first person to stand up for me.”

“I do not like bullies. Or seeing people hurt. I am T’Challa.”

“Everett. It’s nice to meet you T’Challa.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Soon, the two were best friends. Everett was at T’Challa’s house every evening, often sleeping over. T’Challa was from a country Everett had never heard of, called Wakanda. At night, T’Challa’s mother, Ramonda, would tell Wakandan fairy tales and myths. Everett felt more at home in their house than in his own. Natalie was right. Everett’s mother hated him, she resented him. Sure, she wasn’t physically, abusive, but neglect was a form of abuse. And Ramonda and T’Challa were working hard to help him heal. Everett felt appreciated and loved for the first time in his life.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they were seventeen, Everett finally gathered the courage to tell T’Challa his true feelings. And somehow the other boy said he loved him too. Everett was on top of the world. He’d never been this happy. So of course, it couldn’t last long.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Prom was in one week. Everett and T’Challa had picked their tuxes and T’Challa had booked a hotel room. When Everett had Googled the hotel, he’d been surprised to find the best hotel in the state. How in the hell did his boyfriend afford that?

“T’Challa! Hey, I missed you in history.”

“Yes, I am sorry. Mother and I were busy this morning.”

“Oh, with what?”

T’Challa guided him to a bench at the edge of the school garden.

“Everett, this is not easy to say. Mother and I must return to Wakanda.”

“For how long?”

“For good. My father says I have spent enough time in America and I must return home.

“Oh. Well we can keep in touch. We can visit.”

“I’m afraid not Everett. My father is traditional and believes that we should not have contact with the outside world. Or its people.”

“When do you leave?”

“In two hours. Mother told me it was urgent.”

Everett pulled the taller boy into a tight hug, hiding his tears in T’Challa’s shoulder.

“I’ll miss you, so much. I love you T’Challa.”

“I love you too Everett. And I truly believe with all my heart that we shall meet again.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Twenty years later, T’Challa was arrested in Bucharest by the Joint Terrorism Task Force. He sat in the interview room, waiting for the agent to enter.

“Well, aren’t you lucky? Diplomatic immunity. You get to go home.”

“Not without you Agent Ross.”

That clearly shocked the agent. T’Challa took the time to look over his former boyfriend. Everett had aged well. His eyes were still a striking blue, surrounded by laugh lines. He looked happy, T’Challa was pleased.

“I’m sorry, what the hell?!”

“You do not recognise me. I did not expect this.”

“Recognise you? Your highness, I have never seen you before in my life.”

“Yes, you have. We met when Natalie was bullying you in the cafeteria.”

“What? Oh my God, T’Challa?”

“Yes beloved, it is I.”

“Holy crap, I was dating a prince.”

“Yes, you were. Everett, I never stopped loving you. You have been my only love. And I want nothing more than for you to join me in Wakanda so we may restart our relationship.”

“You’re serious. You’re actually serious.”

“I will give you time to think Everett. My flight back to Wakanda leaves in three days. I hope you will join me.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Three days later, Everett arrived in Wakanda.


	64. Chapter 64 Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from donnabella2k7 on AO3 - T'Challa and Everett are almost always already married, how about a fic where they actually do get married? Wakandan or American style? Dealer's choice. Plz and thank you! So I’m gonna go American because I know something about their traditions

“Remind me again why you are getting married in America?”

“For the fifth time Nakia, we are having two ceremonies. One here and one in Wakanda. That way everyone we love will be able to celebrate with us.”

“But, you have barely any guests. I mean, I guess neither does he.”

“Everett invited his closes friends from the Air Force, the CIA and college.”

“And who’s this best man?”

“James Rhodes. War Machine. They’ve been close friends since their days in the Air Force together. He insisted on being here. I don’t think he’s too pleased to see me again.”

Nakia smiled as she adjusted T’Challa’s bow tie. The king looked very handsome in his three piece suit.

“He will stay quiet if he knows what’s good for him.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“What if he changes his mind?”

“What?”

“T’Challa. He’s king now, not just the prince I met all those years ago. What if he needs a political marriage, or decides I’m not good enough?”

James stood, his leg braces adjusting as he did. He pulled his friends hands away from his hair and smiled at him.

“Everett, you have been with this man for over a decade. The only relationship I can compare you two to are my parents. And they’ve been together nearly fifty years! God, and I thought Tony was bad when he started dating Steve.”

“You’re right. I’m being ridiculous. I don’t know why.”

“Nerves? Getting married is a big deal, especially when you’re marrying a king. And like, a proper, powerful king, not just a figurehead. You’ll be fine. Now, the ceremony starts in five minutes. Let’s go.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a beautiful ceremony. James was so proud of Everett. It had been hard for the other man in the army, not able to tell anyone about his relationship. A massive weight was lifted from his shoulders when he finally told James about his partner. And now here he was, getting married. James stood and cheered when the two shared their first kiss as a married couple. He was thrilled that Everett got his happy ending. He deserved it. And, smiling at Nakia, who stood at T’Challa’s side, maybe James could get his own happy ending?


	65. Chapter 65 Panther wants to claim Everett

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from msblackroseofdeath - what about if T'Challa started to have trouble with the panther because it wanted to claim Everett but T'Challa was afraid of hurting him but Everett calmed him down and accepted the panther that is part of T'Challa

“Shuri, has T’Challa been weird with you this week?”

“No more than usual. Why?”

“He’s been avoiding me. And not in a subtle way. I have watched him turn in the opposite direction and walk away from me in a hallway.”

Shuri paused in her tinkering. She knew her brother loved the American, all of Wakanda was aware of that. T’Challa had announced it on national television and then married the man. So why was he avoiding him for Bast’s sake? 

“Let me talk to him. I’ll knock some sense into him.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“No! I refuse, it will hurt Everett. And I will never hurt him! Stop this, stop it now.”

Who was he talking to? Shuri knocked on the door, quickly walking in. T’Challa was alone.

“Brother, who were you just talking to?”

“Ah, no one. Sister, can I help you?”

“You can tell me why you’re avoiding Everett?”

Strike. T’Challa tensed and cracked his neck. He only did that when he was lying.

“Do not lie to me T’Challa. Everett is hurting. And you keep making things worse when you avoid him.”

“It is the panther.”

Everyone knew about the other part of the Black Panther gift. The king or queen would be aided by the spirit of the original panther at their side and in their mind. 

“She is getting possessive of Everett. She is demanding I mark him, possess him, own him.”

“Ew, TMI. T’Challa, you need to tell Everett this. He loves you, I’m sure he’ll understand.”

“Yes, you are right.”

“I always am.”

“Do not get cocky. I will speak to Everett tonight.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Oh, you’re actually spending the night in our room?”

Beloved, I’m sorry. Please forgive me.”

“Why were you avoiding me?”

T’Challa strode across the room, sitting beside his husband on the bed.

“It is the panther.”

“What. Sekh?”

Sekh was a panther cub Ramonda had given Everett on their anniversary last month.

“No, the spirit. The spirit that talks to all the Black Panthers. It is always with us. It advises us in times of need.“And it’s advising you to ignore me?”

“No, it’s quite the opposite in fact. The panther wants to claim you, mark you.”

Everett nodded, pulling T’Challa into his side.

“And you don’t want to hurt me?”

“Never beloved.”

“You’re an idiot. All you had to do was talk to me about this. Ramonda explained it to me, it seems your father had a similar problem. T’Challa, the panther is a part of you. And I love every part of you. If the panther needs to claim me, let it happen.”

“I love you.”

Shuri was pleased to see Everett and T’Challa all over each other again the next morning. IT was gross, but at least they were happy again. She changed her mind, seeing T’Challa grabbing Everett’s ass. It was just gross.


	66. Chapter 66

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from ginnykate on tumblr - Another prompt: T'Challa and Everett live a long and happy life together. That is until death comes for Everett. If you want to make it even more angsty... T'Challa is away on a diplomatic trip when it happens

“And King T’Challa of Wakanda celebrated his fiftieth year as reigning monarch today in the White House.”

“Turn it off. I’m annoyed I can’t be there.”

Shuri smiled at the older man, lying in bed.

“And you say you’re not grumpy.”

“No, I accept that. My husband refuses to believe it. He still likes to think I’m as sweet as sugar.”

Shuri and Everett laughed at T’Challa’s silly, sweet belief in his husband.

“How are you feeling today Everett?”

“The same as ever Shuri. Come now, we both know my time is coming. All I can do is hang on and wait for T’Challa. I’ve said goodbye to you, Okoye, Nakia, M’Baku, the children and grandchildren. But T’Challa refuses to hear it.”

“He doesn’t want to believe it. None of us do.”

“We all knew I’d be the first to go. I’m the oldest and I wasn’t raised in Wakanda with all this medical tech that could cure anything.”

Shuri hummed, lying on the bed beside Everett. The older man moved slightly, resting his head on Shuri’s shoulder, drifting off to sleep as Shuri stroked his hair, still humming.

“You just need to wait Everett. T’Challa will be back tomorrow. You can say your goodbyes and travel to the ancestral plane to wait for us to join you. Please wait.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

T’Challa received the news on the flight home. He was two hours away when Everett died. The Dora Milaje assigned for this trip looked away as her king cried. He was so damn   
close. But he had failed his husband. He had not said goodbye.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Are you sure your highness? At your age, this trip is risky.”

“Yes, I need to see him one final time. I need to say goodbye.”

He lay in the sand, drinking the herb when it was offered. T’Challa lay back and closed his eyes, praying that this would work.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He woke in the Ancestral Plane.

“You’re in idiot. You know how dangerous this is.”

“Everett.”

His husband stood in front of him, looing as he did on the day they first met. T’Challa ran to him, grabbing the man into his arms, pressing a kiss to his lips.

“Forgive me beloved. But I could not let you leave without saying goodbye.”

“Oh T’Challa. You feel guilty?”

“I should have been at your side! Not in America. You were alone.”

“I was surrounded by family and people I love. Yes, you weren’t there, but I thought of you. Of your face, your voice, your smile. And it comforted me. And when I closed my eyes, I saw you. And it was ok.”

He wiped away the tears that ran down T’Challa’s cheeks.

“Beloved, I cannot do this without you.”

“You have to. You have people who are still depending on you T’Challa. And when your time comes, I’ll be here, waiting for you.”

“Promise me?”

“I swear it to you. Goodbye T’Challa. I love you.”

“I love you too Everett. Goodbye beloved.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

T’Challa woke with a gasp, nearly hitting Shuri as he sat up. His sister cleaned the sand from his body, hugging her crying brother close.

“Did you see him?”

“Yes. I saw did. And I shall see him again one day. I am sure of it.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ten years later, T’Challa passed, surrounded by his family. He woke in the ancestral plane to Everett standing in front of a group of their friends. Behind him, T’Challa could see his parents, Nakia, Okoye and M’Baku.

“Hello sweetheart. I did promise, didn’t I?”


	67. Chapter 67 College AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Skittles - maybe a college au which is like ‘Coming to America’ where they fall in love but Everett has ‘no idea’ about T'Challa but when he tells him Everett’s like super chill?

“Still can’t believe baba let you go to America.”

“I am sure when you are of college age, you will be allowed to leave Wakanda too Shuri.”

“Oh please, baba never lets me leave the palace alone. I highly doubt he’d let me go to America.”

“Well, you’ll just have to wait and see. I have class in five minutes. I’ll ring again tomorrow, ok?”

“Kay, tell Everett I said hi.”

T’Challa hung up, jogging to into the lecture hall, taking seat at the back. He was surprised when his father allowed him to go to college in America. T’Challa would be the first heir not to go to college in Wakanda. But he wanted to see the world, meet new people, have new experiences. And T’Chaka agreed. Said having a knowledge of the world might make him a better king.

“You’re always so early. You make the rest of us look bad.”

And then of course, there was Everett Ross. T’Challa met him in his first year and now, in his third year, they were happily dating. Not that Everett knew he was dating a prince. As far as he was concerned, T’Challa was just another foreign student here to experience all America had to offer.

“Everett, I have something important to discuss with you after this lecture. Come to my apartment?”

“Sweetheart, of course. I was planning on coming anyway, your fridge has the best food and snacks!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“So, what do you want to talk about?”

“After we graduate, I will be returning home.”

“Oh, damn. So, this is you breaking up with me?”

“No! This is me asking you to come home with me.”

Everett laughed, not believing T’Challa.

“Oh, you’re serious? Wow. I wasn’t expecting this. T’Challa, I’d love to go back to Wakanda with you. You know I love you. I want nothing else than to be with you, whether it’s in America or Wakanda.”

“There is more. My father is not a factory owner. He is the king of Wakanda. And Wakanda is the most advanced technologically advanced country in the world.”

“What?”

“Look at my bracelet.”

“Your beads?”

T’Challa fiddled with his beads, Everett jumping when Shuri appeared in a hologram?

“What the hell?”

“Ah, you finally told him. Hello Everett.”

“Shuri. What the hell is going on?”

“I told you beloved. Wakanda is lightyears ahead of all other countries. In all ways.”

“Ok, so you’re telling me that you’re the heir to the throne of a country so technologically advanced that it’s practically magical?”

“Yes.”

“Huh. Ok then.”

“I’m sorry, what?”

“Well, I go to Wakanda and I’ll get to see some amazing things right? And then I either stay, or I leave, having been amazed. Also, Shuri has promised to show me your baby photos.”

Shuri laughed at her brother’s blush, ignoring his swearing towards her. She couldn’t wait for Everett to come to Wakanda. They would have so much fun together.

A/N Sorry folks, but prompts have to be CLOSED again. I have quite a few to get through


	68. Chapter 68 Everett having a nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everette enduring a harsh nightmare about his final flight as an Air Force Pilot that provoked him to retire and join the CIA

T’Challa woke to a hand slapping his face. He moved the hand away, turning on his side, trying to go back to sleep. He was woken again by Everett’s whimpering. The king quickly realised that his husband was in distress. He shook Everett’s shoulder.

“Everett, beloved, wake up.”

He wondered what was causing his husband so much distress.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_“Control, I am now downtown. Will require some aid to get out of here.”_

_“Control is up to speed Ross. We’re sending two planes to your aid. They’ll be with you in five minutes. Can you avoid the weaponry until then?”_

_“Might take a jink or two, but I can do it.”_

_This was what he loved. The rush of avoiding weapons, the thrill of the flight. It was exhilarating, it was what he lived for. Everett didn’t know what he’d do if he lost this. The pilot swore as a missile nearly hit him. He couldn’t take out all the anti-aircraft weapons without some help._

_“Control, where are those other jets?”_

_“Two minutes out.”_

_“Kay, I can last another two minutes. Maybe. FUCK!!”_

_“Ross, Ross? He’s going down. Can we track where he’ll land?”_

_Everett swore as he tried to regain control of his jet. Shit, it wasn’t possible. He needed to eject and fast. He quickly unstrapped and opened the canopy. Everett knew that he was going to be hurt, he was too close to the ground._

_“Control, hitting eject now.”_

_“Good work Ross. Ross, can you hear me? Ross? Ross!”_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Everett!”

Everett sat up, gasping for breath.

“Beloved, are you ok?”

“T’Challa. Yes, I’m ok. Just a bad dream.”

“About?”

“My final flight.”

“The one you nearly died in?”

“Yeah. I didn’t eject soon enough and got caught in the explosion and flames. My injuries were so bad, I spent one month in hospital and nearly a year in physio.”

T’Challa pulled the smaller man into his arms.

“Beloved, you are safe. Those days are behind you. No harm shall come to you here.”

“I know, thank you sweetheart.”

They lay back, still wrapped around each other. In his husband’s arms, Everett slept peacefully.


	69. Chapter 69 Pros and Cons of joining the Avengers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> T'challa discussing the pros and cons of joining the Avengers as a true member

“I didn’t think you’d take this long to make the decision.”

“Neither did I. But, it is harder than I thought.”

Everett moved behind his husband, massaging the other man’s shoulders.

“Tell me about it. Start with the pros.”

“Well, I like the Avengers and I have some good friends on the team. Tony and I have known each other for nearly a decade.”

“Pro, you get to spend more time with friends and make new friends.”

“I will be helping people.”

“Saving the world is always a pro.”

“It will help me expand my skills and knowledge. And I will develop relationships with the wider world.”

“Bettering Wakanda’s reputation, sure. Any cons?”

“I will have to spend time away from Wakanda and my family. And away from you.”

Everett laughed, burying his face in the king’s neck.

“Oh sweetheart. You know that Shuri and Ramonda will take care of Wakanda. And I can always travel to America with you.”

“But stay a safe distance away?”

“Of course. I’ll stay at the Avenger headquarters. As your husband there shouldn't be any problem there.”

“There is always the chance of great injury. Or death.”

“A definite con. But you can depend on Wakanda and its tech to save you. You can depend on Shuri. And your team will have your back, you’ll need to trust them.”

“Yes, you are right. Then my decision is made. I will contact Tony.”

“And tell him?”

“To add Black Panther to the Avenger roster.”


	70. Chapter 70 Shuri and Peter meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuri meeting Peter Parker as she becomes enrolled in the "Stark Internship" program

“Shuri, meet Peter. He’s the other intern. Harley isn’t here today, but you can meet him tomorrow. I have a meeting with the board, so Peter will be showing you around the building and the projects you’ll be working on, including a special suit.”

Tony smiled at the two teens, waving as the elevator doors closed after him. Shuri turned to Peter, excitement in her eyes.

“Are we working on the Iron Man armour? I would kill my brother to get a look at that.”

“Uh, no. Not that armour. Mine. I’m Peter Parker, or Spiderman as your brother calls me. Nice to meet you.”

“Princess Shuri. My brother spoke highly of you Peter. And of Spiderman.”

“Wow, really? A king thinks highly of me, that’s awesome! Wait ‘til I tell Ned!”

Shuri laughed, used to people fawning over her brother. Just wait until Peter saw the videos of T’Challa on Shuri’s personal drive.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“So, where is the Iron Man armour?”

“In Mr Stark’s personal workshop at the tower. My suit is there too.”

“And we’re working on it here?”

“Interns have a private lab. Harley knows my secret identity, so I can work on it here.”

Shuri nodded, swiping through the schematics for the Spider Suit. Tony’s changes and improvements were added in blue, while Peter’s notes were written red. Shuri had to admit she was impressed. She knew that Tony was a genius and she had admired his work for her entire life, aiming to outdo him one day. But she rarely met someone her own age with her intelligence. And here Peter was.

“Why do you want to get rid of Instant Kill Mode? What is wrong with you?”

“I don’t want to kill people. But Tony won’t let me get rid of it. Neither will Karen.”

“Karen?”

“The AI in the suit. She’s awesome, a great help. Kind of like an irritating older sister.”

“Thank you Peter. And you are like an annoying little brother, who I must protect from dying a stupid, embarrassing death.”

Shuri laughed as she watched Peter argue with his AI. She needed an AI, preferably one like Karen or Friday, who could learn, emote and argue back. Already, plans were running through her head. This would be fun.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Children! The lab is still standing, I am impressed. Are those AI schematics?”

Shuri didn’t look away from the screen.

“Yes, I looked at your schematics from DUM-E to Friday and Karen.”

“Remember, I was drunk a lot when I created DUM-E. You two work ok together?”

Tony smiled as the two teens glanced at each other and then quickly looked away, blushes on both their cheeks.

“Yeah, Shuri has some great ideas for the Spider Suit.”

“Hm? Well, I have a lot of work to do for Stark Industries and the Avengers. Those weapons don’t come from trees. So, maybe you and Shuri should work on your suit together? I think it’s time I gave you some freedom.”

“Seriously?!”

“Seriously. Peter, I trust you. You’ve proven yourself over and over again. And Shuri, you’re amazing. I have no doubt in my mind that you’ll overtake me before you’re twenty. Whatever you two need or want, I’m here to help. Not now, because I have a date with Steve, but tomorrow. So work hard, be amazing and enjoy the evening. I’ll see you both tomorrow.”

He left the two teens alone, both still refusing to look at each other. Peter cleared his throat.

“So, it is late. So you want dinner?”

“Yes, is there a cafeteria?”

“Actually, I was thinking we go out for dinner?”

“Oh, yes. Yes, I would like that.”

Shuri saved her work, following Peter out the door. She was excited for the next few weeks. Working with Tony would be exciting, but she was more excited to work with Peter and see him in action. And if she went back to Wakanda with her lips still tingling from his kiss, well that was her secret to tell.


	71. Chapter 71 Everett singing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Donnabella2k7 - How about since Martin Freeman can sing, one where Everett is doing paperwork and is quietly singing but doesn't realize T'Challa is watching and listening to him. Cue T'Challa totally in love. Plz and thank you. ^3^

Paperwork was the bane of T’Challa’s existence. Who knew a king had to do so much of it? If he’d known this, he would have let Shuri have the throne. T’Challa sighed, throwing his pen down. He couldn’t do that, he needed a break. He needed to see his husband.

“You are not avoiding paperwork, are you my king?”

“Of course not Okoye. But if I have to read one more agricultural report, I will kill someone. Perhaps myself. I need to see Everett.”

Okoye nodded, knowing T’Challa was not suitable to paperwork. He was an active man, who needed to be moving, doing something. As opposed to Everett who could spend hours doing paperwork. And since Everett took some of T’Challa’s to make the kings life easier, he spent most of his days doing it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The king hummed to himself as he walked to Everett’s office. He always looked forward to seeing his husband. As he approached the door, he could hear singing. Did Everett have a radio in the office? T’Challa didn’t recognise the song, no doubt by an American artist, but it was a very nice voice. T’Challa snuck into his husband’s office, surprised when he realised that it was Everett singing. He never knew that Everett could sing. T’Challa leaned against the wall, closing his eyes, letting his husband’s voice wash over him. He felt himself relax, smiling as Everett’s voice got a little bit louder.

“Creepily staring again?”

“My eyes were closed beloved, I was not staring.”

“Paper work getting too much?”

“I am afraid so. It exhausts me. I feel like I should be moving faster, so I get stressed. I need to relax.”

“Get on the couch.”

“Why Everett, in your office? How scandalous.”

“Oh my God, shut up and get on the couch.”

T’Challa lay on the couch, wondering where this was going.

“Close your eyes, deep breath and relax.”

Everett started singing again, T’Challa relaxing instantly. He drifted off to sleep, Everett’s voice nudging him along. And if Shuri made fun of him for running to Everett’s office for a few hours every day? Well, let her think what she wanted.


	72. Chapter 72 Making out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from PaladinAlby - Can I request the "we are about to be found out so we need to make the hell out to divert their attention" trope with a really flustered Everett at the end and a super duper smug T'Challa?

“Great, my first day back in America and I’m being chased by the cops!”

T’Challa kept a tight grip on his wrist, pulling him into an alley.

“In my defence, I did not think the files would be so heavily defended.”

“Why wouldn’t they be? Files on where Klaue keeps his stolen vibranium are pretty important.”

“I know, forgive me beloved. But now that you are my husband, you will have diplomatic immunity. Bright side.”

“Gee, thanks.”

Everett tensed as he heard the cops getting closer.

“I have an idea.”

“Kay, tell me.”

T’Challa pulled him out of the alley and pushed him against the wall.

“T’Challa, what the hell?”

“Trust me.”

As Everett opened his mouth to respond, T’Challa quickly kissed him, taking advantage of his open mouth. The footsteps approached, a torch shining on the couple.

“Nah, just two people making out.”

“Damn, they need to get a room. Let’s move on.”

They walked away, T’Challa pulling away once they were a good distance away. Everett smacked the king’s shoulder.

“Jerk!”

T’Challa smirked, proud of himself for his quick thinking.

“It worked, didn’t it?”

Everett glared at his husband, quickly walking to the jet.

“Everett? I am sorry, I know you don’t like PDA, but I couldn’t think of anything else. Everett? Everett?”

Well, Everett wasn’t happy with T'Challa. Damn.


	73. Chapter 73 Everett has hidden talents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a_dragon_tea AO3 Can I request prompt that everett have some kind of hidden talent (maybe he's incredibly intelligent) that he hides from everyone and then when t'challa (or anyone) is in danger he uses it. Badass agent ross saves the day. :)

“How much money did you just lose?”

“Too much. Mother will kill me.”

“And did you learn anything?”

“I learned I suck at blackjack.”

Everett laughed at the pout on his husband’s face, quickly taking a picture for Shuri. They were in a casino in Vegas, trying to track down the remaining vibranium weapons. One of Erik’s buyers was here at the blackjack table. Shuri assured her brother that she could guide him through the game, but clearly not. Everett patted T’Challa’s back, trying to console his husband.

“Order a drink. I’m gonna go to the table. Give me thirty minutes and I’ll be back with the information.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“What is the colonizer doing?”

“Winning by the looks of it.”

“And getting quite close to Erik’s man.”

“Trust me, I noticed.”

“Put the claws away kitty, he’s getting us the information. And our money back.”

“I don’t which I’m more thankful more.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“You can count cards?”

“Got me through college. I’ve been banned from every casino in Vegas.”

“Hence the nano mask.”

“Yeah, Tony and Shuri really improved these after SHIELD fell.”

Everett fiddled with his Kimoyo beads, sending a recording of his conversation with Erik’s man to Shuri. Some drink, some innocent flirting and of course, the anger at losing his money and the man told him everything. Some people were so easy to manipulate. Glancing at T’Challa, Everett smiled to himself. He knew his husband got jealous very easily. He also knew that a jealous T’Challa was an angry, possessive T’Challa. And that led to a very passionate T’Challa. Everett was going to enjoy this.


	74. Chapter 74 T'Challa courting Everett

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lady Dragon (tsukiryuu) how about post BP movie, T'Challa attempts to court an oblivious Everette according to Wakandan tradition. This means showing his love and devotion in different ways that Everette easily misinterprets as overtures of friendship or T'Challa just following his advice. Situation not helped by M'Baku trolling the king and teaching Everette the traditional phrase of "I am honored but not agreeable to your suite" (or however) in Xhosa in place of "thank you" leading T'Challa to try harder

“And I’m pronouncing it right?”

“Say it one more time.”

Everett repeated the sentence M’Baku had spent the past two hours teaching him, wanting it to be perfect.

“Yes, say that to the king next time he gives you a gift.”

“Thank you M’Baku. I couldn’t do this without you.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day, T’Challa handed Everett a necklace of vibranium and blue gems. It was stunning, Everett couldn’t take his eyes off it. 

“It has a tracking chip in it. You can be found anywhere.”

“It’s beautiful T’Challa.”

“It will look better on. May I?”

Everett turned, T’Challa clasping the necklace.

“As I thought beautiful.”

Everett flushed, not used to being admired.

“Everett, I have been courting you for a year now. So, I must ask, Everett, will you marry me?”

Everett brightened, finally he could try out the sentence that M’Baku taught him.

“Ndiyadunyiswa, kodwa kufuneka ndiyichane isicelo sakho.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been two days since T’Challa proposed and Everett hadn’t seen the man. Everyone he passed in the halls was glaring at him, even Ramonda. The only person who looked happy to see him was M’Baku. Everett didn’t understand, what had he done wrong? After a week of this, Everett snapped and headed to the labs. Even if Shuri hated him, she would give him answers.

“Why does everyone hate me all of a sudden?”

“As if you don’t know colonizer.”

The princess spat out the nickname, filling it with as much venom as she could. Still, she didn’t enjoy Everett’s flinch.

“I just said what I was told to.”

“Told by who?”

“M’Baku.”

“What did he tell you to say?”

“He said it was a traditional response. Ndiyadunyiswa, kodwa kufuneka ndiyichane isicelo sakho.”

“Oh dear Bast. Everett, you turned down T’Challa’s proposal!”

“What? That’s not what I wanted. I want to marry your brother.”

“Why are you telling me this? Go, tell T’Challa!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been a week and it still hurt. Hearing Everett say those words had broken his heart. But T’Challa needed to move on. The chief of the Mining Tribe wanted to discuss a marriage with one of her daughters. T’Challa started writing a response to her query, when he was interrupted by a knock on his door.

“Yes?”

He froze as Everett walked in. The man had already rejected his proposal, why was he here? Maybe he wanted to leave Wakanda, leave T’Challa.

“I’m here to apologise. I’m an idiot.”

T’Challa leaned back in his chair, wondering where Everett was going with this.

“M’Baku taught me that response, he said it was a traditional one. I wanted to respond in your language, do things properly. And instead I screwed it up.”

“You did not mean what you said?”

“Of course not! T’Challa I’d love to marry you. I mean if you’ll have me.”

T’Challa laughed, sweeping Everett into his arms.

“Of course I still want you! Foolish man.”

He hugged the smaller man tightly, reminding himself to ask Shuri to make the ring they had designed. He frowned as he remembered what Everett said.

“I know you like M’Baku, but I will have to hurt him for this deception.”

Everett laughed.

“Get in line sweetheart.”  
A/N So according to the translation site, the sentence in Xhosa should say “I am honoured, but I refuse your proposal.”


	75. Chapter 75 T'Chaka's funeral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talltree-san - May I request Everett giving comfort to T'Challa during T'Chaka's funeral

He slipped on the traditional mourning robes, staring blankly at his reflection. T’Challa still couldn’t believe that his father was dead. So much had happened in such a short amount of time that he hadn’t had time to process T’Chaka’s death. And after this would be Erik’s funeral and the memorial for Erik and N’Jobu. T’Challa would not let them be forgotten. He sighed as a pair of arms wrapped around his waist.

“Five minutes until it starts.”

“Yes, five minutes. I still don’t know what I am going to say about my father.”

“As cliché as it is, just say what you feel.”

“Beloved, I am not sure if what I feel can be put into words. At least, not words good enough for my father.”

“Whatever you say, I’m sure he’d love it.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ramonda hugged her children, trying not to look at the new casket in the Royal Tomb.

“He would be so proud of the both of you, never forget that.”

They moved back, allowing the priests to prepare for the ceremony. T’Challa stared at the casket. He was still so angry at his father. He was afraid that would come across in his eulogy. Everett gripped his hand, grounding him. The king took a deep breath, losing himself in the prayers for T’Chaka. He knew he had to speak about his father and it wouldn’t be easy. But with Everett’s support and his family at his side, he could do. 

“King T’Challa, please, a few words about King T’Chaka.”

He stood, a final squeeze from Everett’s hand calming him. He hugged his mother and sister as he passed them. The women stood strong, even as they cried. T’Challa envied them, he didn’t feel strong at the moment. Standing in front of the casket, he looked at the small crowd. His family, tribal elders and some Dora Milaje who worked closely with the royal family. He still had no idea what to say. Taking a deep breath, T’Challa thought about his father.

“I have spent the past week furious with my father. I realised that he is not the perfect man I always saw him as. He was human and humans make mistakes.”

He paused, reassuring smiles from his husband and family encouraging him.

“But he was a good father, a good king and more importantly, he was a good man. He knew the name of everyone who worked in the palace. The first hour of Council Meetings were spent with my father asking about the tribal leader’s siblings, children, grandchildren. When I first introduced him to Everett, my father accepted him into our family, despite the advice from the Council. I feel that I will never as good a man as he.”

T’Challa turned, resting a hand on the tomb, now speaking directly to his father, ignoring the crowd behind him.

“You were not perfect baba, but neither am I. I hope I make you proud to call me your son, as I was proud to call you king, to call you my father."


	76. Chapter 76 Vibranium makes Everett ill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everette suffering an unexpected illness (high fever) from his exposure to the vibranium inserted into his damaged spine and it nearly takes his life

“Beloved, you have been sick all week. I think you need a doctor.”

“It’s nothing serious, just the flu.”

T’Challa sighed, clearly not happy, but not wanting to push his husband. He leaned down to press a kiss to Everett’s very warm forehead. The man was so sick, he couldn’t even leave the bed, but refused a doctor? Save him from the stubbornness of spies.

“Very well. I will be back in two hours to check on you. Make sure you take the tablet that Shuri gave you and drink lots of water. Last thing I need is you hallucinating and leaving the room again.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Three hours later, T’Challa entered the bedroom, swearing.

“Forgive me beloved. The Council was chatty today so I got delayed. Everett?”

Maybe the other man was asleep. T’Challa stood at the foot of the bed, looking at his husband. From here, he could see the sweat that covered Everett’s body. From here, he could see that Everett wasn’t breathing.

“Everett!”

T’Challa scrambled up the bed, graceless in his panic. He reached for Everett’s wrist, praying to all the gods for a pulse. And thank Bast there was a very weak one. Fiddling with his beads, he connected to medical, ordering them to the Royal Chambers. And quickly!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“What caused it?”

Everett had a heart attack. Combine that with the brain haemorrhage from what the doctors said was the fever and T’Challa was worried.

“We’re still not sure. We’re still looking at the scans, but we think it was caused by the vibranium.”

“What vibranium?”

“The vibranium used to treat the gunshot wound. It looks like it got into his bloodstream.”

“When that happened to Shuri, she was fine.”

“Yes, but Shuri has been treated with vibranium all her life, her body recognises it. Everett’s body does not.”

“So the vibranium caused the fever?”

“Yes. And the strain from fighting the fever and vibranium caused the heart attack.”

“And the brain haemorrhage?”

“Rare, but it happens. He should wake in the next few days, but I can’t give you an exact day.”

“Do not worry, I will not be leaving his side until he is awake.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Four days later, Everett woke up. T’Challa was asleep in a chair beside the bed, looking very uncomfortable. Everett reached out, stroking the hand that rested at his side. T’Challa jumped.

“Everett, beloved. You are awake.”

“How long was I out for?”

“Four days. I must contact mother and Shuri.”

He let his family know that Everett was awake and quickly turned back to his husband. T’Challa pressed a soft kiss to Everett’s knuckles, noting the other man struggle to keep his  
eyes open.

“Before you sleep Everett, one thing.”

“Yeah?”

“Next time you are sick, you are coming straight to the medical centre.”


	77. Chapter 77 Everett can fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - tchalla sees okoye training everett or sees him fighting or something and it makes him fall in love even more, combines with this prompt from A_dragon_tea on AO3 - Everett impress the royal family or anyone really by his hand to hand combat skills. Maybe from training with the dora or spar with t'challa

“How is your training with Ayo going?”

“Painfully, she really doesn’t hold back.”

T’Challa laughed as his husband stretched and winced.

“You wanted this remember? You wanted to be trained to your full potential.”

“Yeah, don’t know what else I expected. You what might help?”

T’Challa knew where this was going.

“I think a massage would make me feel so much better.”

T’Challa grinned, following his husband to the bedroom. Time to get rid of those aches and pains.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“So, you are going to spy on your husband?”

“Excuse you mother. I do not spy on Everett. I just want to see how his training is going, maybe give him some tips. Why are you laughing?”

Ramonda shook her head, still laughing. Shuri joined the two as they walked down the hall.

“Why is mother laughing?”

“I don’t know. All I said was that I wanted to see Everett train.”

“And offer him some tips!”

“Why is Shuri laughing?”

His sister grabbed his hand, running to the training grounds, followed by Ramonda. What in Bast’s name was going on?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ok, now T’Challa could see why his mother and sister laughed. He had been watching Everett train for thirty minutes and already, Everett had pinned Ayo twice. Yes, he’d been pinned five times himself, but to pin a Dora was impressive, especially one as skilled as Ayo. He shifted, suddenly aware of how tight his trousers were. Everett had never been more attractive. T’Challa plotted the quickest route to their rooms from the training ground, grabbing Everett as soon as Ayo called an end to the training. Time to reward his husband for his hard work.


	78. Chapter 78 New born baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can u do Everett and T'Challa life with a new born bby?

“She is scared of me.”

“She’s scared of the Black Panther, not you.”

Their daughter had been crying for the past twenty minutes. Amahle had seen her father in the Black Panther suit and started screaming.

“She’s two months old and she just saw her father get eaten by a suit. Of course she’s scared. She doesn’t know it’s you under there. Take the face mask off.”

T’Challa sighed, the mask retreating back. Everett gently placed Amahle into his arms. As always her first reaction was to reach for T’Challa’s beard, making the king laugh.

“So curious, even at this age.”

“Yeah, can’t wait until she starts crawling. Or walking.”

T’Challa smiled at his husband, pulling the smaller man into his side, where he started making faces at their daughter.

“Beloved, she will be followed everywhere by the Dora. She will be safe.”

“I know. I’m just, I don’t know. She’s our first kid. I don’t wanna screw her up.”

“I feel the same way beloved. I remember when you told me you were pregnant. I was so scared. I wanted to be a good father, but I was already struggling with being a king. How could I be both?”

“T’Challa, you’re an amazing father.”

“As are you. We are both worrying over nothing. Our daughter will be an amazing queen. I would not trade the constant night feedings, the vomit on my robes and Black Panther suit or the exhaustion for anything.”

“Hm, neither would I. Oh, she’s gonna cry. Feeding time.”

Everett lifted Amahle from T’Challa’s arms as she started crying, again. Yes, T’Challa had been scared throughout the pregnancy. It had been a difficult one, especially when Everett’s age and previous injuries were taken into account. But it was worth it. Amahle was the greatest thing that had ever happened to T’Challa. T’Challa watched his husband and child, a smile on his face. He wondered if Everett was ready for another child.


	79. Chapter 79 Everett in labour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Tumblr anon - Hey, if u can, can u do a prompt where Everetts about to go into labor with there first child but T'Challa's not there and he refuses to have this bby without him? (I'm not sure if this makes much sense)

“Nope.”

“It’s not your decision Everett. This child is coming out.”

“Not until T’Challa is here.”

“He is still more than an hour away!”

“Shuri! This child is not coming out until T’Challa is here!”

“Fine! Stubborn stupid man. Mother, contact T’Challa. Tell him Everett is in labour and he needs to be here within the next forty five minutes!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

T’Challa jumped from the jet, with a few feet left to spare, ignoring Okoye shouting at him to wait. He had to reach Everett and quickly. The king raced to the medical rooms, following Shuri’s and Everett’s shouting. His mother looked exhausted.

“They have been arguing for thirty minutes now. Please go in there, stop them.”

“The child is coming now Everett! You have to push!”

“I told you, I am not pushing until T’Challa is here! He deserves to see the birth of his first child.”

T’Challa burst through the door, startling the Dora standing guard.

“Sorry. Everett, I am here! You can push.”

Shuri glared at her brother.

“What took you so long?”

“I did an hour’s journey in thirty five minutes. I think Okoye and I did alright.”

“Oh my God, the both of you shut up! Shuri, stay outside with your mother. You have already seen more of me than I am comfortable with. T’Challa up here, holding my hand.”

The siblings decided not to annoy Everett any more than they had, Shuri leaving the room, T’Challa moving to stand by Everett’s hand, gripping his hand. It was a very tight grip.

“Everett, you are starting to hurt me.”

“I have been holding this child in for an hour waiting for you! You will consider yourself lucky if you leave here with only a broken hand.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ramonda perked up as her son walked into the room, baby in his arms.  
“Well, is it a prince or a princess?”  
“Princess Amahle.”  
“Why is your hand wrapped up?”  
“Because Okoye, Everett is stronger than he looks.”  
“Enough talk. T’Challa let me hold my gorgeous granddaughter.”


	80. Chapter 80 Too much time apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> moch-ila - Are you still taking prompts for everpanther? Is yes, what about a songfic based on sledgehammer by fifth harmony like they being far away for some reason and finally being together?

Saving the world with the Avengers, diplomatic visits to numerous countries and squabbles between tribes meant T’Challa hadn’t seen his husband in two months. And he was starting to get very annoyed, to the stage where he made the biggest mistake one can make in Wakanda. He snapped at Shuri.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I’m sorry, what did you just say?”

Maybe, maybe, if he didn’t move, Shuri wouldn’t see him.

“T’Challa! Stop being stupid, I can see you. Now, I know that you haven’t seen your husband in a while, so I will be nice and forgive you this time. But if you ever speak to me like that again, just remember that I control everything bit of tech in the palace and on your body! I can make your life very uncomfortable.”

T’Challa gulped, quickly apologising to his sister.

“Forgive me Shuri. You are right, I am tense without Everett by my side. He returns from America tomorrow, but I will be on a diplomatic trip to Japan for the week. And then, knowing my luck, when we are finally together, something will crop up. Be it Avenger or tribal.”

“Don’t you worry your pretty little head. Leave it all to me.”

“Leave what to you?”

“Just trust me brother.”

“I always get scared when you say those words.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

T’Challa left the jet, glad his trip to Japan was over. 

“Nope, turn back around brother and get onto the jet.”

“What? Shuri, wait, no. What is going on?”

Shuri pushed him into seat and started buckling him in.

“Did you know Tony bought Steve an island off the coast of Italy as a wedding present? They went there for their honeymoon and they go throughout the year to relax and get away from everything.”

“I didn’t know that. It does sound like something Tony would do. What’s that go to do with me?”

“Okoye is flying you there and Ayo has already flown Everett there. Mother will take over council meetings while you’re gone, M’Baku will help with the tribal conflicts and the  
Avengers will only call in the direst of situations. You are taking a holiday. For two weeks. Enjoy brother.”

She was gone and the jet in the air before T’Challa could respond.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The island was nice. T’Challa stretched, enjoying the sun on his skin.  
“Such a cat.”  
And the company helped, of course. Everett sat beneath an umbrella, refusing to lie in the sun with T’Challa, to wanting to get sunburnt. The king laughed, moving underneath the umbrella and wrapping his arms around the smaller man.  
“But you love me and my cat like tendencies, yes?”  
“Well duh, wouldn’t have married you otherwise. So, we’re getting our own island. Because I think this was smartest idea Shuri ever had.”  
“I agree one hundred percent. I cannot remember the last time I was so relaxed. Although, there is one more thing that will relax me even more.”  
“I have told you a thousand times T’Challa, we are not having sex on the beach!”


	81. Chapter 81 Mpreg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> multifanbase on AO3 - Hi again. I was wondering could write an mpreg where Everett is in america when he finds out he is pregnant. He is unsure what to do because T'challa and him never talked about kids so he calls shuri for advice. Shuri not being able to keep her mouth shut tells t'challa. :)

“Shit! Shit, shit, shit!”

Pregnant. He was pregnant. This was not a part of his plans. He had retired from the CIA and was going to move to Wakanda to act as the link between the Avengers and the Black Panther. He and T’Challa had never even discussed children. God, why hadn’t they used protection during his last heat? Everett knew that being mated led to a higher chance of pregnancy. He was such an idiot. There was only one person to talk to about this.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Shuri, how does T’Challa feel about kids?”

“He likes them. He’s good with them. I think he wants one.”

“You think? You’re not sure.”

“Not really. That’s a question for him. Why are you asking?”

“Why do you think?”

“You’re pregnant?”

“Yeah. Got the results from the doctor today.”

“You know, most people are happy when they say they’re pregnant.”

“Most people have planned for it. And are younger than me. Shuri, you know that this is going to be a very high risk pregnancy.”

“Well, that just means we will have to keep a close eye on you.”

“Course it does. Please don’t tell T’Challa. I don’t want him to know yet.”

“I swear it on everything in my lab.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everett woke to his phone ringing. Picking it up, he saw it was three am. Who the hell was ringing him this early?

“Hello?”

“You’re pregnant!”

Everett swore. He should know by now that Shuri couldn’t keep a secret.

“Ugh, yes. And I was going to tell you when I got back to Wakanda. Make sure to thank Shuri for me.”

“You do not sound happy about this beloved.”

“T’Challa, it’s three am where I am. Call me in seven hours and I’ll be happier.”

“Very well beloved. I shall ring you in seven hours. But know that I am happy with this news. And I love you.”

“I’m happy as well T’Challa. I love you too.”


	82. Chapter 82 Pretend relationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> andree-vivianon on ao3 - I am wondering if you can write arranged marriage or pretend marriage because I am a sucker of these “forced together but grow to love each other” types of romance. I am thinking maybe they have to pretend to be a couple for a mission or undercover? I am so excited just by thinking about it.

“And Nakia can’t do this because?”

“Because this man is a noted racist and we stand a better chance of talking to him is one of us is white.”

Everett sighed, knowing T’Challa was right. Lucas Admington the Third was one of the nastier leaders T’Challa had to deal with. He and Shuri were pretty sure that the man had bought vibranium from Klaue, but needed more evidence. Evidence that they could only find in his home. Where he was hosting an auction of illegal goods tonight. Everett used his connections to get them in invite.

“T’Challa, remember to bid on more than just the vibranium. Last thing we need is him to get suspicious.”

“Yes, you and Nakia have already told me how to behave like a spy.”

“Well, subtlety isn’t your thing. You dress like a cat and kick people in the face.”

“Thank you.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Mr Arthur. And husband. So nice to meet you.”

Lucas completely ignored T’Challa. Everett could see the younger man bristle, not used to being ignored.

“Yes, Malcolm Arthur. And my husband, William Arthur.”

“I do hope you’re looking forward to the auction?”

“Oh yes. I have my eyes on a certain something.”

“Well, I hope you get what you want. If you’ll excuse me, I must go mingle.”

“He didn’t even look at me.”

“I’d rather he ignore you than insult you. Now, we need to mingle. Keep close, keep the arm around my waist and pretend to be in love.”

Not that Everett was pretending. He’d been interested in T’Challa for nearly a year and having the man so close was not fun. Add in the fact that T’Challa kept kissing his cheek  
and growling ay anyone who flirted with Everett, the agent was never happier to hear than an auction was starting.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“So, when Nakia and I said to stay inconspicuous and down low, you took that to mean to attack the man who bid on the vibranium and get us chased out of the building in a hail of bullets?”

Everett hissed as T’Challa dabbed at the wound in his shoulder.

“You are lucky the bullet only grazed me. I’d like to see you explain that to Shuri.”

“I am sorry. I realised that we lost the vibranium and lost my temper. And then that horrible man started flirting with you and I just.”

“Lost your temper.”

“Yes. And you got hurt.”

“T’Challa, I’m an agent. I’ve been hurt before and I will be hurt before. Now, don’t you tell me what’s actually wrong?”

“I was jealous of that man flirting with you.”

“Why?”

Everett had no plans on making this easy on the king.

“Because I have feelings for you.”

“Feelings? Like annoyance?”

T’Challa sighed, knowing that Everett was only doing this to mess with him.

“No Everett. I like you.”

“Aw T’Challa. I like you too.”

“Everett!”

“Ok, ok, I’m sorry. Idiot, I like you too. I flirted as part of my job, nothing more.”

“Maybe, when we return to the palace, we could have dinner? Just us, no phones, no beads, no interruptions.”

“I’d like that.”


	83. Chapter 83 Everett fears getting pregnant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MistersPoeFinnDameron ao3 - so i have a prompt and it's omegaverse and mpreg. it might seem repetitive but, what about everett fearing pregnancy because of his age? there's so much pressure on women's age and pregnancy irl. i mean, im not saying age is not important but its really stupid that one rarely hears about newsreport or articles on how men having children at an older age is an issue too. no....the pressure and blame, guilt is always on the woman. so, what about a scenario where tchalla goes through a rut, which brings about everett's heat. and, theyre both still present, not completely gone. everett and tchalla want to mate but everett starts telling tchalla that having children is not a good idea because of his age...and all the doubts and insecurities come out. or, they already start mating and everett starts rambling about im too old for babies which isnt good for the kingdom but tchalla just makes sweet love to him and whispers nothing but beautiful things.  
> Brief discussion of abortion in this chap

It had been an intense week. T’Challa’s rut hit unexpectedly, the stress of ruling a kingdom finally getting too much for the alpha. The rut then led to a heat in his mate. After a week of very long, very athletic sex, Everett was worn out. At least that’s what he was telling himself. Even with a week to recover, the omega was tired, weak and constantly nauseous. He knew it couldn’t be anything else. At Everett’s age, it takes a lot more than one heat to get pregnant.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Well colonizer, you’re pregnant.”

“Shit.”

“Yep.”

“You’re one hundred per cent sure?”

He winced at Shuri’s expression. Of course she was right. Wakanda tech was never wrong. Neither was Shuri for that matter.

“Sorry, right, I’m pregnant. Well, this is unexpected.”

“You’re telling me. You realise it will be a difficult pregnancy.”

“Shuri, I’m not even sure I’m keeping the child. I need to talk to T’Challa about this. It’s a decision that we need to make together. Please don’t tell anyone.”

“Of course not Everett. Your secret is safe with me.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everett made sure the room was set up perfectly. T’Challa’s favourite dinner and desert were on the table. The omega poured his husband a glass of wine, pouring water into his own. The king walked into their rooms, stopping at the sight if his husband on front of a full table.

“Everett. We are eating in here tonight?”

“Yes. We need to talk.”

The alpha pulled out Everett’s chair. Once the omega was seated, T’Challa sat at the table.

 

“Whenever you are ready to talk.”

Everett took a few minutes to collect his thoughts. This would be a difficult conversation.

“T’Challa, I’m pregnant.”

The king choked on his wine, not expecting that bit of news. He wiped his chin, clearing his throat.

“Everett that is wonderful news! We must tell my mother.”

“T’Challa, we need to talk about this. I’m not a young omega anymore. I’m surprised I’m still fertile. This pregnancy might not be a good idea.”

“You do not want to abort the child?”

“No, of course not. I’ve always wanted children, especially with you. But there’ll be risks. I might not carry to term. The birth might lead to damage that will prevent any other pregnancies. The child could suffer complications that can lead to a difficult life. T’Challa, I might not survive the birth!”

T’Challa knelt at his husband’s side, gripping Everett’s hand.

“We have got the greatest medical technology in the world. Shuri and the medical team will do everything in their power to look after you and this child. We will make sure you are healthy, that the child is healthy. But this is not a decision I can force on you. Whether you go through with the pregnancy or not, you have my support. Remember that I love you Everett and I am on your side.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been a difficult pregnancy. Everett suffered terrible morning sickness throughout the entire pregnancy and spent the last two months on bed rest. He was not happy and made sure that T’Challa was aware of it. But, looking down at his beautiful daughter, Everett knew it was worth all the pain and hassle. And he was more than happy to do it again.


	84. Chapter 84 Everett runs from Wakanda Alpha/Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another scenario could be that everett knows tchalla and everett and meant to be together. his omega claim tchalla's alpha and viceversa but everett decides to leave because he fears that if he becomes pregnant, the children wont survive or he wont become pregnant at all, so he thinks the solution is to leave wakanda. evy is back in america. tchalla chases after him and mates him multiple times whilst whispering nothing but beautiful things and how beautiful their babies will be.

_“Why does that bitch have her hands on our alpha!?”_

_“Excuse you, that bitch is Nakia. You know, our closest friend here? Like a sister to us?”_

_“I know, but T’Challa is ours.”_

_“No, no he is not. T’Challa is our friend, not our alpha.”_

_“He could be ours if you just got off your ass.”_

Everett ignored his omega mind. Ever since he first saw T’Challa, his omega had claimed the alpha and was constantly shouting at Everett to make a move, to claim the alpha. Everett had been ignoring his omega. Ramonda and the Council were constantly reminding T’Challa that he needs an heir, he needs children. Everett was not a young omega anymore. He knew that getting pregnant would be incredibly difficult for him, if possible at all. And if he did get pregnant, the chances of the child surviving were slim. Better that T’Challa mate with Nakia who can give him a child with no difficulties. Snapping at his omega, Everett left the dinner table, unaware of the king’s eyes following him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I am confused Everett. I thought you liked Wakanda and your role here.”

“I do T’Challa. I’m used to travelling around the world, interacting with people of different cultures, leading teams, protecting people. I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I miss the CIA.”

“Very well. Ayo will fly you back to America tomorrow.”

T’Challa stood from throne, pulling the smaller man into a hug.

“You will be missed Everett. I hope you know that.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

T’Challa grunted as Okoye, once again, threw him to the ground.

“You are distracted brother.”

She handed him a water bottle, sitting beside him on the training mats.

“This is about Everett.”

She smirked when T’Challa refused to meet her eyes. Called it.

“You are a fool. Your alpha mourns for the omega it never got to claim. And everyone knows you want him. Even the Council accepted it. Why didn’t you do anything about it?”

“I wanted to take my time. Court him properly. But he left before I could. He didn’t want me.”

“Yes he did you fool. Everyone could see it.”

“The why did he leave me?!”

“There is only one person who can answer that question.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Come in.”

T’Challa entered Everett’s office, not too pleased at how tired his omega looked.

“T’Challa? IS everything ok? I wasn’t expecting you.”

“I did not make an appointment. This is a personal visit.”

“That couldn’t wait until tonight?”

“No, it is quite urgent.”

“Alright, take a seat. Coffee?”

T’Challa refused the drink, taking the time to collect his thoughts.

“Why did you leave?”

“I already told you.”

“You lied to me. I let it go in Wakanda. But I cannot do that now. Everett, you need to tell me the truth. Why did you leave Wakanda? Why did you leave me?”

“T’Challa, I’m sorry. I know you wanted to court me. But you deserve better.”

“Better than someone prepared to die for my country? Who would lay their life on the line to protect my family and my people?”

“Every Council meeting ended in discussion of your heirs. T’Challa, I’m old. I don’t even know if I can have children.”

“So what? Adoption, artificial insemination. I could announce Shuri’s children as my heirs. Everett, I don’t care about children. Once I have you, I’m happy. You’re all I need. So  
please, come back to Wakanda, give me permission to court you.”

_“Oh come on, give in. You know you want to.”_

He knew his omega was right. He did want to.

“Ok, I’ll go back to Wakanda. And yes, you have my permission to court me T’Challa.”


	85. Chapter 85 Everett buys toys to help with his heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from anon on tumblr - ABO Everpanther where Everett and Nakia are close omega friends and since Everett is staying in Wakanda, he of course wants toys to help him through his upcoming heat! So Nakia goes with him and T’Challa is curious as to what they got when they were out. Cue a flushed Everett talking about his heat and then promptly going into it, and spending it with T’Challa.

Everyone knew that Nakia and Everett were incredibly close. They bonded over being omegas, spying for their countries and surprisingly, their multiple shared interests in film, music and food. But over the past week, it had gotten weird. You ever saw one without the other. And Nakia had turned down a mission. She never turned down missions. T’Challa was getting very suspicious. Not even Okoye knew and Nakia told her alpha everything. They left the palace every day and returned with multiple bags. They’d then lock themselves into Everett’s room for hours on end, having food delivered. T’Challa was getting concerned. He needed answer and he needed them now. Making his decision, he knocked on Everett’s door.

“Yes?”

“Everett, I need to talk to you. May I come in?”

“Um, probably shouldn’t. Can we talk through the door?”

“What? No, we can’t.”

“Fine.”

The alpha stepped back as he was hit by the scent of pre heat. That explained a lot actually.

“Well, what do you want?”

“Okoye and I are concerned about you and Nakia. You have been behaving oddly this week.”

“She’s been helping me.”

“With your heat?”

“Yes. Usually, in America, I go to an agency.”

“Yeah, you can hire an omega or alpha to help you through your heat or rut. I don’t have an alpha here. So Nakia took me to buy toys.”

T’Challa felt the blush on his face, the image of Everett in that shop too much for him.

“Well, you don’t need the toys.”

“What?”

“Everett, we’ve been courting for nearly a year. I would be more than happy to help you through your heat. If that is what you want?”

“Yes! Yes, I want that.”

The two stared at each other, neither really sure what to do next. Everett stepped away from the door.

“Well, you should probably come in then.”


	86. Chapter 86 Drunk Everett

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Foroscha on AO3 - I was wondering, if you had time, for a prompt where T’Challa is nervous about asking Everett out so he has a few drinks but gets a bit tipsy and gets so cuddly with Everett?

“You can do this. You asked Nakia out.”

“No I didn’t. I sent Shuri with a note asking if she liked me. Nakia laughed at me and then asked me out.”

“Wow. That was pathetic.”

“I know M’Baku. Thank you.”

“Look, you go ask the kitten out. Worst thing that can happen is he says no.”

 

“No. Worst thing that can happen is he says no and then leaves Wakanda because I made him uncomfortable.”

“You know what will help? Some liquid courage. Come, let’s drink!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everett was woken up at two am. Who the hell was trying to get into his room this early? 

“T’Challa?”

“Everett! Hey, why are you in my room?”

“This is my room?”

“It is?”

T’Challa walked past Everett, looking around the room.

“Hey, it is your room! Oh sweet Bast, I am so sorry. I am such a fool, such an idiot!”

Was T’Challa crying? Wow, he was an emotional drunk.

“No, no. It’s alright T’Challa. Come on, sit down. I’ll get you some water.”

He rushed to the small kitchen, handing T’Challa the glass. 

“Thank you kitten.”

What the hell was going on? Everett sat beside the king, who immediately plastered himself to the agent’s side. Damn, T’Challa was a cuddly drunk.

“You smell really nice.”

And kinda creepy.

“Evy, do you know why I got drunk?”

“Pressures got too much?”

“Ha, no. Confidence.”

Everett laughed. Yeah right.

“What do you need confidence for?”

The king sat up straight, well as straight as he could considering that he was swaying in his seat.

“Confidence for you.”

“For me?”

“Wait, that’s wrong. No. I needed confidence to ask you out. On a date. With me.”

Wow, drunk T’Challa is adorable. Everett was not ashamed to say he was recording this.

“Ok, you need to sleep this off. We will talk about this in the morning when I show this video to Shuri at breakfast.”

He gently pushed T’Challa so he was lying on the couch, wriggling free of the king’s tight grip. Which blanket to choose, the traditional Wakandan blanket given by Ramonda, or the Hello Kitty blanket given by Tony? Easy decision. Also the date was an easy decision. Of course he was going to say yes. But. Let T’Challa stew for a while. Made it more fun for Everett.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As his family laughed at the picture of T’Challa wrapped in a Hello Kitty blanket, drooling on Everett’s couch, the king swore to never drink again. Even if he did get a date with Everett, not worth it.


	87. Chapter 87 Surprise party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Smileyy10 on AO3 - Could you write a fic where Everett has been plotting with Shuri the whole week to surprise TChalla for his birthday but TChalla thinks Everett’s absence and sneaking around means something bad

“I never realised it would be this hard to surprise T’Challa.”

“Trust me colonizer, surprising my brother has always been impossible. However, with you here to distract him, it has been easier. I mean, Tony and the Avengers helped too. Still  
not entirely sure how they got Loki and Doom to attack New York that often.”

“Loki owed Thor. And Doom would do anything for Loki. They have a weird thing.”

“Ew. Anyway, we have everything planned. All you need to do is get T’Challa to the dining room in the next thirty minutes.”

“Not a problem. He won’t know what hit him.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

T’Challa was concerned. Everett had been spending a lot of time with Shuri recently. If he didn’t know any better, he’d almost think Everett was cheating on him with his sister. Thank Bast he knew better. But still, what the hell was going on? The last time Everett avoided him like this, he nearly went back to America. Was the agent doubting his importance again? What if he was tired of the stress of being Royal Consort and decided enough was enough? They weren’t married yet, it would be easy for him to leave. T’Challa could feel himself start to panic. He needed to talk to Everett. Ah, speak of the devil.

“T’Challa, hey. I was just heading to dinner.”

“Dinner is not for another hour.”

“I know. I want to get a good seat?”

“You mean beside Shuri yes?”

He should probably feel bad, being this mean to his fiancé, but at this point, T’Challa didn’t care.

“T’Challa, I don’t. What?”

“You have been avoiding me. And spending all your time with my sister instead.”

“And last time I did that I nearly left you. Oh T’Challa, you’re such an idiot sometimes. Then again, so am I.”

“Excuse me?”

Everett wrapped his arms around the king’s shoulders, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek.

“I’m sorry. I should have known better. Trust me, I have no intention of leaving Wakanda. Or you. I love you T’Challa. You’re stuck with me.”

“Trust me beloved. That is not a problem. But why have you been spending so much time with Shuri?”

“Come with me to the dining room and find out.”


	88. Chapter 88 Insecure Everett

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Rehd on AO3 - I would love to see a fic about Everett being very insecure about his body and scared to even approach T'Challa romantically to only be approached by the King himself. His insecurities are very present still and T'Challa does everything to prove that he is indeed beautiful

Nakia was concerned about Everett. She’s noticed that the man was starting to withdraw from everyone in Wakanda. She hoped that Everett wasn’t thinking about leaving. Nakia wasn’t sure her king could survive that. For months the king had been courting Everett, but the agent kept turning him down. Which no one could understand. Everyone knew that Everett liked T’Challa. Bast, when he was drunk, he told Nakia, in extreme detail, what he wanted to do to the king. Only one person could get through to Everett, and it wasn’t Nakia.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everett sat across from T’Challa, refusing to meet the king’s eyes. He knew that his was going to be an awkward conversation. T’Challa cleared his throat, read to start the conversation.

“We are getting concerned Everett. Recently, you have started avoiding us. Me especially. Have we done something wrong? Have I done something wrong?”

“Trust me, it’s not you T’Challa.”

T’Challa reached across the table, grabbing Everett’s hand.

“Then tell me. We are scared for you Everett.”

“It’s me.”

“What about you? You are perfect.”

Everett laughed, a scornful sound that hurt T’Challa to hear it.

“Please, I am far from perfect.”

“How? Explain this?”

“Wakanda is amazing. Everyone is so intelligent, I mean ten year olds are taught high school science. Me? I still don’t even understand how your suit works!”

“You are intelligent in other ways. You have an understanding of the outside world that none of us have. And you are capable of reading people and their intentions in ways that I   
cannot. What, did you think I only kept you here for your pretty face?”

“And that! I am not pretty. I look so old compared to you. Compared to everyone really. I’m going grey, my face is covered in wrinkles and..”

“And?”

“And I’m just not good enough for you T’Challa. That’s why I keep turning you down.”

T’Challa took a deep breath. He stood from his seat, dropping to his knees in front of Everett.

“You are a fool. I do not see the grey hair, or the wrinkles. You are beautiful Everett Ross. And even if you were the foulest looking person in the world, I would still fall for you. Because you are sweet, kind. You nearly died to protect my people, who would have been happy to let you die from your bullet wound. But now? They love you Everett. They give you gifts, offered prayers to Bast and the panther when you were sick. If you do not think you are good enough for me, then I shall just have to convince you that you are? If you will let me.”

T’Challa was right about one thing. Everett was good about reading people. And looking into T’Challa’s eyes, he knew the king was telling the truth. He actually believed that Everett was worthy of him. Taking a deep breath, Everett nodded.

“Ok. One year. And if you fail, I return to America.”

“I will not fail Everett. I will prove that you are good enough for me. Good enough for Wakanda.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Surprising nobody, except maybe Everett, the two were married within the year.


	89. Chapter 89 Moody, pregnant Everett

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Avenger101 on AO3 - Can you make one where Everett is pregnant and is having crazy mood swings and its driving T'Challa crazy because everything he says and does comes out wrong

No matter what anyone else (Shuri) said, T’Challa was not hiding. Not from his husband, not from Everett. Even though, that’s exactly what he was doing.

“It’s a bit pathetic you know.”

“That I am improving relations between our tribes?”

M’Baku smirked.

“Yeah, that’s what you’re doing.”

T’Challa sighed, tossing the shot of vodka back.

“I love my husband, how can I not? But, even the panther is scared of him when he gets into a mood. And now he is pregnant, he gets into a mood when he sleeps through the alarm.”

The Jabari chieftain laughed, pouring them another round. Let T’Challa stay in the mountains. It was not M’Baku who would have to face the angry kitten at the end of the day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“And where have you been?”

The king winced. He’d tried to sneak into their rooms, but Everett hadn’t been sleeping through the night in the third trimester.

“I was with M’Baku.”

“Until 2am?”

“We were drinking.” 

“Don’t lie to me T’Challa! I know you want to avoid me. You and everyone else. Because I’m so moody and impossible to be around.”

Everett broke into sobs, hating what the pregnancy was doing to him. T’Challa rushed forward, pulling his husband into his arms.

“Beloved, no. Do not think like that. I love you.”

“Why? I’m so moody, so horrible.”

“You are pregnant with twins. And this has not been an easy pregnancy. I can take a few mood swings.”

He felt the smaller man tense in his arms. Oh no. here it comes.

“Excuse me! Mood swings? How dare you? These are not mood swings. No, stop touching me, I don’t want you touching me. It’s like you don’t care about my feelings. Staying out all night drinking, then coming back and belittling me like this. Why do I stay with you? What did I ever do to deserve you?”

T’Challa stared helplessly as his husband stormed into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. He knew that Everett needed time to calm down and a bath would help. The king lay down, deciding to get some rest before Everett came out. The make-up sex was always so exhausting, he’s need all the rest he could get. The cuddling was nice though. T’Challa was looking forward to the cuddling.


	90. Chapter 90 Everett has a kid with Strange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Punkrocktoy ao3 - I would love to read a prompt about Everett having a child with Dr.strange but Dr. Strange is a good but distant father because of his jobs and so Everett is a single mom-cue King T'challa sweeping him off his feet and annoying the child in the process.

“So, tell me about Dr Strange.”

“We met about twelve, thirteen years ago, through a friend. He was cocky, vaguely annoying.”

“And you liked him?”

Everett laughed as he moved closer to T’Challa. The two were lying in bed, after celebrating their six month anniversary.

“You remember how we met right? I arrested you? You rubbed your diplomatic immunity in my face?”

The king blushed, still slightly ashamed of how proud and insufferable he had been back then.

“Look, I knew I wasn’t in love with him. And I probably wouldn’t fall in love with him.”

“Did you?”

“No, we worked better as friends. We knew that we could never be together. We butted heads about every little thing. God, we’d be a mess. I mean a hot mess, but a mess all the   
same. But, he did give me Lucas, so I can’t cut him out of my life.”

“Lucas loves him.”

“I know you don’t like him, but Stephen is a good father. He wants the best for Lucas. He’s prepared to do anything to make our son happy. Even let me take him half way across the world. Stephen is a good father.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lucas was still unsure about T’Challa. He knew that the other man made his dad happy, but he missed his pops. Shuri was cool. So were Nakia and Okoye. Next time George Jones, the class bully, told Lucas he did anything like a girl, he was taking it as a compliment. And maybe punching George. That would make Okoye happy. 

“I know you miss your pops, but you’ll see him this weekend.”

Lucas was super excited for that. He’d never tell dad, but pops always made their weekends longer using the Eye. Dad would kill pops if he found out.

“Lucas, are you happy here?”

Wait, what? Did he seem unhappy? All Lucas wanted was his parents to be happy. Pops was happy now as the Sorcerer Supreme. And dad was happy with the king.

“Well, sure. Why wouldn’t I be?”

“I know you don’t really like T’Challa. And if you’re not happy in Wakanda, you can always go to the Sanctum to live with your pops.”

“No! I don’t want to leave Wakanda. I don’t want to leave you.”

Time for Lucas to tell the truth. The boy took a deep breath.

“I don’t mind T’Challa. But I’m scared.”

Everett pulled Lucas into his arms, hugging him tightly.

“Sweetheart, you have nothing to be scared off.”

“I know. It’s stupid. I was scared that you’d have a new family with T’Challa and everyone here and forget about me. You spend so much time with him. And I love Shuri and   
everyone here, but I miss spending time with you. And pops has been so busy since becoming Sorcerer Supreme that I only see him one every few weeks. It used to be every week! It feels like you’re both moving on with your lives and forgetting me.”

“Oh sweetheart, I’m so sorry. There’s no excuse for that. Of course I won’t forget you. And neither will Stephen. You are the greatest thing I have ever in my life and certainly the most important. And I will never forgive myself that you feel this way and I never noticed.”

“Oh dad, no. I should have talked to you. I know we can talk about anything.”

“Ok, how about we meet in the middle? I should have noticed and you should have talked?”

“Kay, that works. But, what do we do now?”

“I'll speak to your pops. And I spend less time with T’Challa.”

“I think I need to spend more time with T’Challa. It’s obvious how much you love him and I wanna get to know him if he’s gonna be a part of my life. He is gonna be a big part of my life, right?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lucas laughed as his dad blushed and stuttered, glad that everything was sorted now. He knew his parents loved him, but it was nice to be reminded just how much they did.  
A year later, Lucas stood at his dad’s side as he married his baba and became Royal Consort of Wakanda. 

Prompts are OPEN again folks, I am all caught up!


	91. Chapter 91 Someone tries to kidnap Everett

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Msblackroseofdeath - now can we get what would happen if someone whether in wakanda or outside tries to either flirt or kidnap everett and the panther takes a BIG offence to it and when everett is safe has to calm the panther down long enough to let it know that he is ok, safe, and wont leave it or t'challa

“I don’t trust them.”

“No one trusts the Kree. We’re not stupid T’Challa. But we need their help with Thanos.”

“I know. But I don’t like how their prince looks at you.”

“Aw sweetheart. Are you jealous? You have no need to worry. I’m not leaving you T’Challa. Besides the prince creeps me out. You’re right about the staring thing.”

Everett could admit that he was creeped out by the Kree prince. The alien kept staring at him and trying to talk to him throughout the day. The agent was glad that the group was returning to their planet tomorrow.

“Look, we have one big banquet to say goodbye to them and then we don’t see them until Thanos attacks. Everyone’s happy.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

T’Challa had never been happier to see the back of another royal in his life. The Kree had climbed onto their ships and left, leaving a very happy royal couple behind them. It had been a tiring week for everyone involved. But thankfully, they now had the Krees on their side for when Thanos finally attacked. The creepy prince didn’t help with his constant staring at and flirting with Everett. T’Challa sighed, pulling his sleeping husband closer to him. He tightened his grip as he heard something breathing at the side of the bed. He cracked his eyes open, not surprised when he saw a Kree warrior, standing over Everett. Of course the prince sent someone to kidnap his husband. T’Challa again thanked Shuri for making his suit so easy to access. When the Dora ran into the room minutes later, drawn there by sound of fighting. They found their king, in the Panther suit sans mask, sitting on a Kree warrior, while the Consort sat on the bed, rubbing sleep from his eyes. T’Challa smiled at his husband, ignoring the struggling warrior beneath him. Yeah, T’Challa hated the Kree.


	92. Chapter 93 Everett can draw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joodle_Noodle AO3 - headcanon in which Everett is actually a really good artist and he has drawn a ton of portraits of the people around him during his stay in Wakanda and everyone being baffled by his skills when they find out. (And maybe he has drawn T’Challa one too many times ;))

It wasn’t unusual to see Everett on the balcony of his room, sketch book in hand. Only one person had ever seen inside the sketch book. People often saw Steve and Everett together, flicking through the other’s book, critiquing and complimenting. Everett noticed the many sketches of Tony, leading to many conversations about Steve’s husband, their relationship and his regrets on how the Accords were handled. In return, Steve was more than happy to listen to Everett talk about T’Challa and look at the many pictures of the king. Surprisingly, the two became close friends. They spent hours together, talking, sketching, venting. T’Challa wasn’t jealous, of course not. Steve was stupidly in love with Tony, he wasn’t interested in Everett. But still, the king wanted to see that sketch book. Was that too much to ask?

“You should show him.”

“And you should call him.”

“My thing with Tony is a bit different than yours with T’Challa.”

That was true. Steve at least had a relationship with Tony, no matter how damaged it was. Everett was just T’Challa’s friend.

“How about we make a deal? I show T’Challa my sketches and you call Tony.”

“Ok, deal.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

T’Challa approached Everett on his balcony, remembering what Steve told him.

_You need to see his book. You might be surprised by what you see.”_

“Everett, how are you this evening?”

The older man jumped, instinctively closing the sketch book.

“T’Challa. Oh God, Steve sent you, didn’t he?”

“Yes he did. He said I need to see your sketch book.”

Everett pulled the book closer to his chest, cursing Steve in his head. After a few tense minutes, involving a pretty intense staring contest, Everett finally gave in. He handed the book over, turning away, not wanting to see the king’s reaction. It felt like forever before T’Challa’s hand came to rest on his shoulder.

“These are wonderful. I do not understand why you hid this talent.”

“I got bullied a lot for it in school. That stuck with me I guess.”

“There are a lot of pictures of me in here.”

“Well, you’re inspiring.”

“I would be more than happy to model for you. At any time.”

T’Challa was flirting with him. Everett had not seen this coming. Damn, he’d have to buy Steve a flight back to New York for this.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning, Steve spent the first half hour making fun of Everett’s multiple hickeys and the dazed look on his face.

“I called Tony. After twenty minutes of him shouting at me, we had a proper conversation. About everything. The Accords, me not telling him about the Winter Soldier killing Howard and Maria, everything. It was nice. I think we’re on the right track. I think our marriage can be saved. And you?”

“Amazing. T’Challa is a beast. I didn’t know I could orgasm that many times.”

“That I did not need to know.”

“Thank you Steve. If you hadn’t told T’Challa to look at my sketch book, I’m not sure I would have had the confidence to do it myself.”

“I know what happens when you wait too long. I’m happy for you Everett. You and T’Challa deserve a bit of happiness. You’ll be amazing. I can’t wait to see what you two do   
together.”


	93. Chapter 96 Mer Everett

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everett as mermaid and how would T'Challa react thatd be cute!!!

“Why do we need this big a tank? What kind of fish is he bringing back with him?”

“Shuri.”

“It’s true mother. This is taking up an entire room in the palace. Is he bringing back the entire ocean?”

“We will find out tomorrow. Now, to bed. We must be alert for T’Challa’s return tomorrow.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shuri woke to someone shaking her shoulder.

“What? T’Challa?”

Her brother stood over her, a small smile on his face.

“I wanted to thank you for the tank. As does Everett.”

“Everett? Who’s that?”

“Come with me and find out.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“That’s a mermaid.”  
“Merman.”

There he was. An actual merman, swimming in the tank that T’Challa asked her to install. He was pale, with a long, shimmering blue tail. When he swam into the light, Shuri could see the simmering was spots of gold on the tail and the end of his fins.

“Are they jewels from our collection on his tail?”

“I asked mother what I could gift my beloved. She told me to take from our jewels.”

“This is your beloved!? How?”

“Everett, come meet my sister.” 

The mer swam to the back of the tank, disappearing from their sight. So that was why T’Challa requested a tunnel leading to a small cave. There was a path from the cave to the main room, outside the tank.

“Hello Shuri. Thank you so much for the tank.”

“You’re human now?”

Mind. Blown. The smaller man now stood at T’Challa’s side, looking as human as both royals.

“It’s a gift all mers have. We really only have to be submerged in the water for about one day out of seven. Other than that, showers, baths, they’ll do. If I can dry myself thoroughly, my legs are revealed."

“Hence the dryer that T’Challa wanted in that little cave.”

“Yes, thank you sister.”

“So, you met a mer, started dating him and now plan on marrying him.”

“Yes.”

“How!?”

Was her brother blushing?

“Turns out that kitty cat here doesn’t like water. He was walking on the pier late at night and tripped over a bit of concrete. I heard him thrashing and saved him. After his freak out-“

“I did not freak out.”

“After his freak out, we spent a few hours talking and T’Challa came to see me every night.”

“And then you agreed to come back to an African country with no coast?”

“He told me that I wouldn’t have any problems here. That you could do something to help me. And he was right. This is amazing Shuri, thank you.”

“Not a problem. I’m just glad that I finally know who it’s for. It is still stupidly early. Everett, we can talk more tomorrow. I want to know everything about you. And life under the sea. Goodnight brother, goodnight Everett.”

She turned to look back before the door closed behind her. T’Challa had pulled Everett close to him, whispering into his ear. The two were swaying in the middle of the room, soft smiles on their faces. She thought of the old saying, slightly adapted. A cat may love a fish, but where would they live? Thankfully for this cat and fish, they had their fairy godmother.

A/N Ok, I have no idea when I’m seeing Infinity War. Please, until I let you know that I’ve seen it, no prompts that contains spoilers or any IW information. Thank you


	94. Chapter 94 omega T'Challa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Vtpia on AO3 - Can you do a story with T‘Challa as the omega?

The king smiled down at his alpha as the other man whispered to the child in his stomach.

“You think they can hear you?”

“Well, according to the books I’ve been reading, yes they can. And I want them to know my voice. You talk to them all the time, why can’t I?”

T’Challa laughed, pulling his alpha up for a quick kiss.

“Dear Bast, I love you.”

“I love you too T’Challa.”

The omega still couldn’t believe that he was mated to this man. His relationship with Everett got off to a rocky start, what with the agent arresting him. After Everett helped save Wakanda, the population and Council warmed to him and began to trust him. Then, Everett asked Ramonda permission to court T’Challa. And then, things started going downhill. When a king is courted, other alphas can fight for his hand. Everett faced a challenge nearly every day. T’Challa was still giving Okoye presents as a thank you for training his alpha. Of course, he bested all of them. Everett was very determined. Sadly, so was the River Tribe. They felt if they won, their reputation would be improved. That meant they didn’t care how they won, provided that they won.

“Do you ever regret it?”

“Regret what?”

“Fighting that final battle for me.”

Everett glared at him, still terrifying even with his sightless eyes.

“I will never regret fighting for you. I don’t need to see you to love you. Or our child.”

T’Challa pulled the small alpha into a hug.

“Thank you, for winning. For giving me a family.”

“T’Challa, you gave me a home. And everyone was amazing when I was injured. I mean, Shuri created an AI, albeit a very sarcastic one, to guide me around Wakanda. I think Tony may have helped. I’ve met Friday and Karen.”

“She loves you. We all do.”

“Hm, I love you too. Now, you and our little one need sleep. Come on, let’s go to bed. We find out the sex tomorrow! I can’t wait.”


	95. Chapter 95

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donnabella2k7 - How about Everett (and maybe everyone else) watching T'Challa appear in Black Jeopardy? Plz and thank you

“Remind me how this works again?”

“For a genius, you’re pretty forgetful. T’Challa will get some clues and using them, he has to create a question.”

“On anything?”

“I think this episode is on black culture.”

“So of course the most powerful black ruler in the world was asked on it. Pfft, Americans.”

“Hey, I never said we were all good.”

“Oohh, it’s starting, shut up.”

“But you were asking me questions!”

“Shut up!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“These are weird questions.”

“No, they’re based on the experience on being black in America. Something you and T’Challa know nothing about. Saying that, he’s doing quite well.”

“Does he get to keep this money?”

“If he makes any he said he’d give it to charity. You’re recording this right?”

“Of course. Our people have to see this. And the memes, oh by the Panther, the memes.”

“Why is he taking so long with this question?”

“Who’s Karen and what is potato salad?”

“Random white person and trust me, you would not like it.”

“Hey, he finally got something right!”

“Took him long enough. Aw, look at that smug little smile. My husband, so cute.”

“Ew, get a room.”

“You’re in my room.”

“True. Which I am now leaving because T’Challa is calling and I don’t want to hear the phone sex.”

“I really need to thank you for adding 3D images to these beads. It’s like he’s right here.”

Everett answered T’Challa’s call, still laughing. God, he loved Shuri. She was so much fun to mess with.


	96. Chapter 96 M'Baku wants Everett

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Drifting_clouds on AO3 - So M'Baku offering to trade his best warriors for Everett (he might be serious or just acting as the worst matchmaker in Wakanda)... Everett feels he should accept because he wants to help T'Challa because Killmonger is a threat... the king is not impressed at all.

“Very well T’Challa. I shall help you. On one condition.”

“And what is that?”

“Ross stays with me.”

“Excuse me? I am not leaving behind someone I consider a friend as a bargaining chip.”

“He will not be a bargaining chip. I find him interesting. And attractive. I want to get to know him better.”

“You want me to whore him out for soldiers? I need your help. But not at this expense. Thank you for your offer M’Baku, but I shall to decline.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“And you said no?”

“Of course I did. You are my friend Everett. I will not use you like this.”

“Of course not. Thank you T’Challa. I think Shuri wants to go over the plan with you one more time.”

 

“I will go and find her. Thank you Everett. For all you have done.”

“Please, I should be thanking you. You saved my life.”

“An easy decision.”

And the decision Everett made now was also easy. He left his room, heading for the throne room, where he knew M’Baku would be.

“Kitten, I knew you would come. You are too good a man to not do the right thing.”

“So what? You keep me here forever? Until you get bored of me? How does this work?”

“I will not keep you here against your will.”

“Because doing it this way is ok? You know T’Challa can’t win without you.”

“All I want is one night of your company.”

“Why?”

“It is obvious that T’Challa has an interest in you. I want to know what could draw his eyes away from Nakia. He has been infatuated with her for most of his life. And yet, he meets   
you and suddenly. No more Queen Nakia. Now? It’s all about Royal Consort Everett.”

“So what? You just want to talk to me tonight?”

The much larger man shrugged, his nonchalance setting Everett’s teeth on edge.

“Let’s see where the night takes us, shall we?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“M’Baku, I thank you for your help. We could not have won without you.”

“You and your Dora were doing well.”

 

The two walked the battlefield, checking on their injured tribe members, taking note of the dead. T’Challa cleared his throat.

“I assume since you are here, that Everett went to see you last night.”

M’Baku looked down at the king, amusement in his eyes. These two really were too much.

“Do not worry my friend. We talked. I learned quite a lot about your little agent.”

“Oh?”

“Yes, it seems he is a feline fan, not a simian fan.”

The chieftain smirked as he saw the king blush. Yeah, it would be fun watching these two get together.


	97. Chapter 97 Shuri sets them up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from gayshipshavekilledme on tumblr - Everette and T’Challa develop feelings after Everette helps T’challa talk to the UN and an ambassador for the CIA. T’challa trust him of course and Everette doesn’t give to much away and Keep Wakanda safe. T’challa realizes Everette is a kind and loyal person and develops feelings and Shuri helps them along

“So, Everett looks good in that suit huh?”

T’Challa ignored his sister. She was only trying to get rise out of him. Although Everett did look good in that suit. Everett looked good in anything.

“Don’t you have a spider to annoy?”

“No, he’s watching Tony and Steve be a disgusting couple.”

“And mocking them I assume?”

“Yeah, he, Sam and Bucky make a good team. Look, there they go.”

T’Challa could see the three men running away from a fuming Steve and a laughing Tony. Well, at least Tony was happy.

“Shuri, T’Challa. Enjoying the show?”

“Colonizer, we were just talking about you.”

“Of course you were. Bruce was looking for you Shuri. He wants to discuss something technological. I understood the first minute.”

“Well then, I should go find him. Goodbye Everett, brother.”

The king glared at his sister. He knew that she planned this, somehow.

“Well, that wasn’t at all suspicious. I have to ask T’Challa, why are you hiding out in the corner?”

“People keep asking questions about Wakanda and tech. And for me to do the salute. It gets annoying. Why are you here?”

“I keep being cornered by CIA people. They’re demanding information on Wakanda, the royal family, the Dora. If they keep asking me, I will punch one of them.”

T’Challa laughed, Everett admiring the other man. God, he was so gone for the king it was pathetic.

“Well agent, we both want to escape. What do you saw that we go out to that balcony and enjoy our drinks?”

T’Challa was not a romantic man. But seeing Steve leading Tony to a balcony, where they now stood wrapped in each other’s arms, swaying to the music had given him the idea. And seeing the happy look on Everett’s face, it was clearly the right choice.

“I’d like that. It is getting quite noisy in here.”

T’Challa led the smaller man to a balcony, ignoring Shuri’s winks and smirks. T’Challa closed the door behind them, cutting the noise from the ball room off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bruce and Shuri watched the two men leave the room, a self-satisfied smile on the princess’s face. 

“Told you. You owe me 50 bucks.”

“Damn. I thought it would take them longer.”

“Who would have thought my brother would copy Rogers?”

“Steve is pretty smooth. I think it’s forties thing. He and Bucky make Tony and Natasha blush a lot. It’s hilarious.”

She frowned as the balcony door was closed. There goes any chance of her knowing what was going to happen.

“Look who’s coming?”

“Peter! Crap, is my hair alright? Is my make-up ok?”

“Shuri, you could be wearing a bin bag, covered in oil and grease and Peter would think you are stunning. Now, I need to go and find Betty. All this couply stuff is making me miss her.”

She didn’t notice when the man walked away, too focussed on the boy walking towards her. Time for Shuri to get her own man.

A/N So, I’m confused about Shuri’s age. I see people saying she’s 15 or 16, but the novelization says she’s 18? Either way, Peter is the only person I will ever ship her with.


	98. Chapter 98 Chubby Everett

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from MistersPoeFinnDameron on AO3 - chubby everett!

Winters in Wakanda were surprisingly cold. The Wakandans were used to it, so they wrapped up warm and went about their day to day lives. Everett was different. It was something his family and friends made fun of him for every winter. During winter, Everett basically turned into a bear. He slept more and ate more. During winter, Everett gained a lot of weight. His mother said it was adorable. But Everett was determined not to let that happen this year. As he got older, it was harder and harder to lose the weight. And now that Everett was in a relationship with one of the most attractive men in all seven continents? Well, it made it even more important that Everett did not gain that weight.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Damn it. He’d gained five pounds that week. Damn Wakandan food. Especially their winter food. It was so rich, so filling. So addictive. Everett was going to get chubby this winter. 

Damn it.

“Beloved, what is wrong? You look upset?”

“It’s nothing. It’s me being stupid.”

“Is it about the weight gain?”

“You can notice it!?”

T’Challa laughed, pulling the other man into a hug.

“No. Your mother told me how every winter you gain weight. Although, according to her, you should be heavier by now.”

“I’ve been trying to avoid it.”

“Why? I think you are adorable like this.”

“Yeah, that’s what I want to be. Adorable.”

“What if I told you that I find you attractive like this? And sexy?”

“You’re joking?”

“No. I find you attractive at all times, but now? Damn.”

Everett laughed, still not believing what he was hearing.

“And when winter ends, Okoye and I will train with you to help you lose the weight.”

“I guess that works.”

“Everett, we have been through this. I love you, no matter your weight. Or scars. Or anything else.”

“I know. I love you too. Even if you are annoyingly attractive and make me feel like a diseased peasant sometimes.”

“A diseased peasant that I love.”


	99. Chapter 99 Everett gets amnesia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from WayWardWanderer on AO3 - Everett suffers a blow to the head after confronting black marketeers on Wakanda's behalf. His odds of surviving the injury are dangerously low until T'Challa convinces the American government to bring him to Wakanda to heal, but even after Everett wakes up things aren't as simple as they used to be.

Everett is suffering from memory loss and doesn't remember his developing friendship with T'Challa or ever seeing Wakanda. T'Challa and Shuri must help Everett to remember before he is reassigned by the CIA. Permanently!

“Never thought I’d see the day Wakanda did a joint mission with the CIA. Then again, never thought my king would be engaged to a CIA agent.”

“I am aware Okoye, you made your feelings about my engagement very clear.”

“I like Everett. I just wasn’t sure that your relationship would work. And you’ve proved me wrong.”

“Thank you. Shuri, have the arrived?”

“Yep, headed straight for Everett. Talk about déjà vu.”

“Except we know that this man is more dangerous than Klaue. And has more men with him. We need to be careful. Okoye, find a good vantage point. I’ll stay close to Everett. I have a bad feeling about this deal.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

T’Challa grunted as the bullets struck him. He hated when he was right. The deal had gone south as soon as the dealer had seen Okoye. After the fight against Thanos, the general had become quite famous. They had hoped that the dealer and his men wouldn’t recognise her, but they were wrong. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the Dora easily taking out the dealer’s men. Everett was unconscious after taking a hard hit to the head. Okoye stood guard over the agent, daring anyone to take her on. T’Challa, trusting his friend to protect his fiancé, turned to the arms dealer. Time to end this.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I cannot believe that they were so determined for him to die in America.”

“We’ve been over this Shuri. America and the CIA are protective of their agents, especially one who’s been with them as long as Everett.”

“Can’t believe you had Stark bribe them.”

“Well Shuri, I couldn’t give them vibranium weapons. And Stark does design good defensive and spy gear. It didn’t take too much did it?”

“They are greedy. We knew this already.”

“I hope he’s ok. He should have woken up by now.”

Shuri watched her brother stroke his fiancé’s hand, knowing that something was wrong. With Wakandan tech, Everett should have woken up two days ago. 

“I need to go to the lab. Something must be defective if he hasn’t woken up. Contact me as soon as those eyes open.

She went to her lab, determined to find out what was wrong. An hour later, her beads chimed, T’Challa contacting her.

“Has he woken up?”

“Yes, but he thinks it was Klaue that shot him.”

“What?”

“Shuri, he has lost three years of his memories.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“So, three years gone? Just like that?”

“It seems so. Brains are tricky things. Even the smallest bump can cause massive damage. And we don’t find out until person is awake.”

“Well, that’s shit.”

“There’s something worse. The CIA got wind of what happened. They’re demanding him back. Since he forgot us, he has no links to Wakanda.”

“He is your fiancé!”

“But he doesn’t remember that. As far as Everett is concerned, we are barely acquaintances. And the CIA will use that to their advantage.”

“Then we know what we have to do. You wooed him once, you can do it again. Come, we must plan.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everett was confused. He’d been in Wakanda for a month, recovering from a brain injury. At least, that was according to the Wakandan doctors. But, people were so treating him so   
oddly. They were constantly giving him the Wakandan salute. Shuri checked on him every day. But, it was T’Challa who confused him the most. The king spent most of the day with him. And T’Challa was oddly romantic. He was constantly bringing Everett little gifts and showing him around the city and markets. It really wasn’t helping Everett get over his crush on the younger man.

“T’Challa. What are the plans for today?”

T’Challa led him from his rooms, leading underneath the castle.

“You asked how I became the Black Panther.”

“Through training and hard work?”

“Partly, yes. But we also eat something called the heart shaped herb. It can only be found in Wakanda. It is grown underneath the palace. Very few people have ever seen these   
gardens. The priests and priestesses and the royal family.”

“And you’re showing it to me?”

T’Challa stopped, turning to Everett. He looked sad.

“You might not believe it yet Everett, but you are very important to me and my people.”

“What? Me?”

The king smiled, leading the agent downstairs. He stood to one side, watching Everett look around the garden. Everett loved the herb garden, often spending hours down here   
when he became stressed. It was where T’Challa proposed. It was a special place for them. The king hoped being down here would help Everett remember something.

“It’s beautiful. And so peaceful. The palace can get so noisy.”

T’Challa hummed, enjoying the chance to just watch Everett. The past month had been unbearable. Having Everett so close and not being able to touch the other man, not being able to kiss him, hold him close. It was hell. But T’Challa decided that was changing today.

“Everett, please come sit beside me. There is much we need to discuss.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everett never regained his memories. But, he created new ones in Wakanda. 

Seeing Infinity War tomorrow!! So excited.


	100. Chapter 100 jealous T'Challa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flowerpower ao3 - My favorite one has too be the one were T'challa get's jealous because Klaue flirts with Everett, and he get's overprotective. I wonder how he reacted when Everett got shot. (Hint, hint, nudge, nudge)

“So, what the hell was that?”

“I have no idea what you mean Nakia.”

“I mean how you nearly ripped Klaue to pieces in the casino.”

“I really want the vibranium back.”

“T’Challa. We have been friends for over thirty years. Do not lie to me.”

“Fine. You know that person I’ve been seeing?”

“No! Ross? How?”

“He was a part of the group sent to protect and spy on my father and I. He was interested in Wakanda and it’s history. We spent a lot of time together. And then one day, he kissed me. And it went on from there.”

“What about T’Chaka?”

“He liked Everett. I was happy, that was all my father wanted.”

“Well, how you attacked Klaue makes sense. And your reaction when Everett got shot.”

Nakia could still remember the scream that came from her king when the agent fell to the ground. It had been a sound of rage and sorrow. She never wanted to hear that sound again.

“So, he’s returning home with us?”

“He is not leaving my side, not again. When we return to Wakanda, I will introduce him to our people and we will marry.”

“Got everything planned huh?”

“Yes, all I want is to rule my country with my future husband by my side.”

“Well then, we need to get back to Wakanda don’t we? Make sure that happens.”

A/N Saw Infinity War, cried. Anyone who wants to send prompts with spoilers, please send it on Tumblr, bowsie22.tumblr.com. Don't prompt here where anyone can see it


	101. Chapter 101 Shifter AU

How about a werwolf, or in this case wercat's, AU? T'challa and his family can transform into panthers and Everett can transform into a smaller cat and he's kind of shy because he's consider a prey.

“You’re a panther? I mean, literally?”

“Yes, all our tribe are panthers. Or at least some form of big cat.”

“I don’t know why I’m surprised.”

“Nor I. What about you?”

“Oh, it’s embarrassing. Definitely nothing as impressive as a panther.”

“Please.”

“Fine, I’m a rusty spotted cat.”

“A what?”

“You heard me. You wanna know anything else, google it. I need to go prepare for this whole shift party tonight.”

As soon as the door closed behind him, T’Challa was googling rusty spotted cat. He couldn’t help the purr that erupted from his throat as he saw the images. Everett would be adorable. T’Challa couldn’t wait for tonight.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The panther slid past it’s pack, searching for a specific scent. The largest of the panther group, he was stopped by a white gorilla.

_“T’Challa, where are you going? Your pack is here. And you might be needed to stop Okoye from killing a member of the border tribe.”_

T’Challa looked to his general, who was prowling along a group of rhinos. She did look murderous.

_“I trust you and my pack to stop her. I have a kitten to find.”_

He prowled through the palace, nose to the ground. He could track Everett, but was concerned at the slight scent of fear coming from the other cat. Finally, he arrived at the   
throne room. Nudging the door open, he crept in, not wanting to scare Everett.

_“Everett, are you here?”_

Silence. But he knew Everett was here. He could hear the other cat’s heartbeat. T’Challa lay in the middle of the room, deciding to let Everett come to him. After a few minutes, he saw movement from the corner of his eye. There he was. T’Challa was right, Everett was adorable. The cat was the length of one of his forelegs, small enough for T’Challa to crush him without much trouble.

_“You’re big.”_

_“No, you’re just tiny. Why did you hide?”_

_“You’re a predator, I’m prey. Take a guess.”_

_“You know I wouldn’t hurt you.”_

_“Human me does. Cat me? Not so much.”_

T’Challa pulled Everett into his chest, grooming the tiny cat.

_“Then I shall just have to convince your cat that I am a friend and your fears are unfounded.”_

Everett purred, relaxing into the warm body behind him.

_“Well, I think that can be arranged.”_

A/N You guys, over 100 chapters. That's amazing! Thank you so much for the prompts and support throughout this fic


	102. Chapter 102 IW SPOILERS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Massive spoilers ahead! Please do not ready unless you want the movie spoiled/ruined. This includes reading the prompt

Prompt from Donnabella2k7 on AO3 - (spoiler request.) Can I request a soulmate AU, one where when T’Challa disappears, Everett’s soul-mark of T’Challa also disappears (the same way T’Challa does). Pls and thank you

“Shuri? Shuri?”

The princess slowly woke up, pain running through her nerves.

“Everett? Everett! Are you ok? Where is Ayo?”

“She’s ok. She’s gone to collect everyone from the battlefield.”

Everett helped Shuri stand, looking for any injuries.

“Are you ok Shuri?”

“I will be better once I know my brother is ok. Come, let’s meet them at the entrance.”

She headed for the entrance to the palace, stopping when she noticed Everett wasn’t following her.

“Colonizer, come!”

The agent moved closer, hands resting on the princess’ shoulders.

“Shuri, something happened.”

“What? What is wrong?”

“We lost. Thanos got all the stones. And then.”

“And then?”

“He snapped his fingers. And people started turning to dust.”

Shuri took a deep breath, prepared to hear the worst.

“Who?”

“Bucky, Wanda, Sam. T’Challa. And that’s just the people we know about.”

“They might not be dead, they could have teleported somewhere.”

“No Shuri, look.”

Everett rolled up his sleeve. Where his soul mark, a panther’s eye, usually rested, was blank skin. Shuri knew what meant. She broke. The princess threw herself into Everett’s arms, sobs ripping through her body. 

“No! This wasn’t supposed to happen. We were supposed to win.”

“I know. But, we lost contact with him. And when I looked down, my mark disintegrated. And I could feel him die, I felt his heart stop. Oh god, it hurt so much.”

Dimly, she was aware that Everett was crying too. She pulled away from the man, wiping her eyes.

“T’Challa is gone. We are now the rulers of Wakanda. We must plan.”

“Plan?”

“This is not the end. We must defeat Thanos. T’Challa would not let us sit here, mourning him. We can do this Everett. We can win. We can get them all back, I know we can!”


	103. Chapter 103 Suspicious ex avengers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Flowerpower on AO3 - I don't know if you're still acepting prompts but how about a misunderstanding between Rogers and the Ex-vengers with Everett because his last name is Ross?

“I don’t trust him!”

“Because his name is Ross?”

“Yes cap. Look at how messed up our lives are. Would it really be hard to believe that he might be related to the General?”

“Clint, I get it, I do. We don’t know who to trust outside of our team.”

“We couldn’t even trust them.”

“They did what they thought was best, just like we did. And the Wakandans trust Everett. We need to give him the benefit of the doubt.”

“I’m sorry Cap, but I can’t trust him. I’m gonna be keeping an eye on him.”

Steve frowned as Clint left the room. The man missed his family. That somehow meant he became stupidly overprotective of the team in Wakanda. God, he hoped Tony could get their pardons and soon. Steve wasn’t sure how much longer he could last.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“The archer is following me.”

“I noticed.”

Everett glared at his boyfriend as the man continued eating, ignoring Shuri and Okoye giggling in the background.

“And?”

“And what?”

“What are we going to do about it?”

T’Challa paused, realising Everett was annoyed.

“We can talk to Steve and the team.”

The glare remained.

“I mean, we will talk to Steve and team. Today.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everett and Clint glared at each other as the ex Avengers shuffled into their living area. T’Challa cleared his throat, wanting to get this over with. He had never regretted offering the team sanctuary more.

“Why are you following Everett?”

“He’s a Ross!”

Everett and T’Challa stared at Clint, nonplussed, ignoring Steve’s groan and Sam’s swearing.

“And you’re a Barton, what of it?”

“How do we know you’re not related to Thunderbolt?”

“How do you know Steve isn’t messaging every little thing you do to Tony and the Accords Council?”

“Oh, I am. To Tony at least. I decided no more hiding things if I want our relationship to heal.”

He ignored everyone’s glares, deciding to make a decision purely for himself for once.

“I am going to say this once and once only, so listen closely Barton. I am not related to Thunderbolt. I cannot tolerate that horrible man. So stop following me. Or I will not be held responsible for what Ayo does!”

He left the room, Ayo, his personal guard, glaring at Clint as she followed him. 

“Well, I get to deal with that this evening. Captain, I trust you will control your team from now on?”

“Yes, I apologise. As does Clint.”

The archer pouted, still unsure about this Ross guy. One more day of following him couldn’t hurt. Could it?


	104. Chapter 104 Everett is M'Baku's brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from HarlowJ - I love the part where M'baku is Everett's brother. I want to see more of M'baku being a good brother to Everett. like, when Everett told his brother that T'challa proposed to him (and its super romantic Shuri and Okoye probably gagging at the sight) or Everett told M'baku that he is pregnant and confused how to tell T'challa (bonus if they're still dating/engaged)

“You’d better be joking.”

“No. I am pregnant with T’Challa’s child.”

“And you’re keeping it?”

“That’s the plan yes.”

“And T’Challa has agreed to move up the wedding date?”

Everett flushed, looking down at his feet.

“Everett, you just told me you are three months pregnant. Tell me T’Challa knows?”

“You’re the only person who knows apart from the doctor. And I made him promise not to tell anyone.”

 

“Why?”

“I don’t know if T’Challa wants children! Certainly not this early on our relationship.”

“Everett, you have been with him for two years. You are disgusting together. I can’t watch you it’s so sickening.”

“Aw M’Baku, that might be the sweetest thing you ever said about my relationship.”

M’Baku knew his brother was still worried. He pulled the much smaller man into his arms, almost crushing him.

“Tell your fiancé. He will be thrilled. And if he’s not, I will rip him limb from limb.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everett had to tell him. T’Challa had to know about the child. He entered the king’s office, resolving to do it quickly and painlessly.

“Beloved, I thought you were spending the day with your brother? It is not like you to be home this early. In fact, I was not expecting you at all tonight.”

“I just needed some advice from M’Baku. About news.”

T’Challa stood from his desk, moving to stand beside his fiancé . They looked down on the palace grounds from the window, T’Challa waiting patiently for Everett’s news.

“I’m pregnant.”

“What?”

“Three months.”

“Huh. Well.”

Everett glared at the king, wondering if he might have to take his brother up on his limb ripping offer.

“I am sorry. I just had to process that for a minute. Everett, this is wonderful news. I am thrilled.”

“You are?”

“Yes, forgive me beloved. We shall celebrate this tonight. And your brothers will not have to rip my limbs off, as I am sure he threatened.”

Everett laughed, wrapping his arms around his fiancé. Looks like he wouldn’t have to call his brother after all.

A/N Again, thank your for all the prompts, comments and kudos. You guys are so amazing!!


	105. Chapter 105 Pregnant, tortured Everett

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from JunaIzumi on AO3 - I would like to see a fic with Everett being tortured by the CIA while he is pregnant and Tchalla rescues him.

“We lost contact with him two days ago.”

“His tracker?”

“Turned off.”

 

“Let me guess, turned off two days ago?”

Okoye nodded. Shuri stood behind a screen, trying to find Everett’s tracker. It was Wakandan tech, the only way it turned off was if it was physically removed from his body. She would never admit it in front of T’Challa, but she was getting desperate.

“We will find him T’Challa. Do not look so worried.”

“There is something you do not know Okoye. Something neither of you know.”

“What is it brother?”

“Everett is pregnant. We only found out last week. We were waiting to tell you.”

“Brother! He is pregnant and you let him leave?”

“I do not let Everett do anything. He wanted to go back to the US to visit his parent’s graves and see his friends. Who am I to stop him?”

Nakia, sensing a fight brewing between the siblings, stepped between them.

“Enough. Now is not the time to blame each other. We must find Everett. Shuri, keep trying to track him. Contact Tony, he might be able to help you from America. Okoye, prepare for the trip. And T’Challa, take a step back. You are too close to this. We will find him and we will do it together.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two days later, Shuri and Tony found Everett. 

“Nevada?”

“Yes brother. Tony says it is a secret CIA facility.”

Okoye smirked.

“Not very secret.”

“Not from FRIDAY, no.”

“We leave in five minutes. Bring your weapons. Suri, bring the med tech. We might need it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Getting into the facility was laughably easy. Nakia and Okoye agreed that T’Challa shouldn’t be fighting any guards. They weren’t sure if he could hold himself back. The king knew they were right. Still, he wanted to punch someone, was that too much to ask? Okoye took down the final guard, holding her spear to his neck.

“Everett Ross, is he here?”

“Yes, yes! Basement. Down those stairs there. Please don’t kill, I was just doing what my bosses ordered.”

“By bosses, you mean the CIA?”

At his nod, T’Challa growled, sprinting down the stairs, quickly followed by Okoye and Nakia. He didn’t know why the CIA had taken Everett, but he knew it wasn’t for a going away party.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Nakia, why did our connection cut off?”

“Trust me Shuri, you did not want to see or hear what T’Challa did to those men.”

“What was happening?”

Nakia sighed, looking back to where her king sat, covered in blood. None of it was his. He was gripping Everett’s hand in his, eyes on the other man’s face. Since the found the agent, unconscious in a basement room, T’Challa had been silent. Even as he beat the men torturing his husband unconscious, not a single sound left his mouth. It was scary

“They were torturing Everett. Badly. Burns, whipping, cuts, nails ripped out. Every torture method you can think of, they were doing it.”

“But why?”

“They wanted to know about Wakanda, our weapons, medical tech.”

“Basically, the information we will be sharing soon?”

“Yes, but they did not want to wait. They are alive, but barely.”

“They shouldn’t be! He should have killed them! What if they try to do this again?”

“We contacted Tony. He’s going to make sure they’re in jail for the rest of their lives. And then some.”

“Good, we need to get Everett home quickly. Some of those wounds look infected.”

The two women wandered to where Okoye sat, piloting them home. The quicker they got back to Wakanda, the quicker Everett was healed. And then, they would celebrate the pregnancy as a family.

A/N Man, you guys really like hurting Everett. Then again, so do I


	106. Chapter 106 dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Jadaira on AO3 - ok a prompt theres a series by Shana Abe started by the smoke thief the Drakon series the drakon are as o;d or older than wakanda if ur starting on the infinity war fics write something of drakon acting as air defence  
> So I don’t know this series. I’m just gonna work with Wakanda having dragons as a defence.

“Shuri, have you alerted the flyers?”

“They’re on their way brother.”

Steve turned to the king, confusion on his face.

“I wasn’t aware Wakanda had an air force?”

“Of a sort.”

That did not clear anything up for the captain. He shared a very confused look with Bucky, who just shrugged, more than used to Wakandan’s avoiding questions.

“They have a lot of soldiers Steve. And we need to keep them away from the palace.”

“I know. Any ideas your highness?”

“Yes. Shuri, open gate 17.”

The princess swore at her brother, but the gates opened. As the first few creatures made their way through they were quickly burned. Steve heard Bucky curse and looked up.

“Holy shit! Dragons.”

Most dragons that Steve knew off rarely helped humans. The one exception he could think of was Munna. She stayed with Tony after he saved her from the Ten Rings and built her a new wing. As far as she was concerned, Tony, his friends and the Avengers were her hoard. But that was only one of thousands of wild dragons. Where did these come from?

“T’Challa, how is this happening?”

“It is like a trade Captain. We allow them to eat from our herds, to live in peace on our lands. And only when we are truly desperate will they help.”

There were ten dragons in the air. Their scales were black, but Steve could see glints of silver as they hovered over the defending army. They were large, obviously very old and powerful. He took a deep breath, taking a defensive stance at the front of the army. They might actually win this thing.


	107. Chapter 107 Shifter baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Agrawatson on AO3 - it would be great if you could write on everpanther baby’s shapeshifting ability (let’s pretend t’challa could turn to panther) but since they’re young,they can’t control their power yet and cue the new parents’ freak out moments :)

“Where the hell is she?!”

“Beloved, calm down. Amahle has only started crawling. She cannot have gotten far.”

“You’d better be right T’Challa. Because if anything in this palace hurts our daughter, I will be taking her and leaving to live with the Jabari!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“We searched every room. Where is she T’Challa?”

The king held his crying husband tightly. Everyone in the palace was searching for Amahle, even the Avengers.

“We will find her beloved.”

“You’ve said that so many times it’s lost all meaning T’Challa.”

“I can try to scent her, but there are so many scents in the palace. It might be impossible to find her that way.”

“Wait. Oh God, we’re such idiots.”

“Excuse me.”

“We’ve been looking for a little girl. We need to be looking for a panther cub!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Five minutes later, the black panther cub was found sleeping under her parent’s bed. She’d blended seamlessly into the shadows. T’Challa laughed as Everett pulled her out, avoiding her small claws and teeth.

“Of course, she is too young to control it. I should have remembered my mother’s stories about me and Shuri. Thankfully you did beloved.”

He peered over Everett’s shoulder, looking down at his daughter. She was a beautiful cub. 

“How does she turn back?”

“When she is ready. At this age, she has no control. I think my mother said we generally turned back in our sleep.”

“So it’s a waiting game?”

“I am afraid so beloved. Come, let us return her to her crib and call off the search. Our daughter has been found, it is time to relax.”


	108. Chapter 107 Everett has a crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Laughy-sapphy-blog on tumblr - If so, then can I suggest Everett first figuring out that he has a crush shortly after the film?

Everett watched the Wakandan delegation go up the stairs, a blush staining his face. He should know better than to trust Shuri. That had been, possibly, the most embarrassing moment of his life.

“Someone has a crush!”

The agent groaned, turning to his long-time partner.

“Shut up Evan.”

“I mean, I get it, I do. That king is fine as. I don’t blame you for having a crush.”

“Why have I never requested a new partner?”

“Because we’ve been partner for fifteen years and I’ve saved your life so many times?”

“And I’ve never saved yours?”

“No. I think you’re one up actually. I owe you a lifesaving. Now, let’s go watch your sugar daddy make his big speech.”

“He’s not my sugar daddy!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Did he have a crush? Evan was right, T’Challa was very attractive. But Everett was in his forties, he was too old for a crush. Wasn’t he? Looking up the king, he couldn’t help but smile at how passionate T’Challa was about his country and people. 

That’s what he loved about T’Challa. His love for his country, for all his people, whether he counted them amongst his friends or not. Then, of course, there was his deep love for his friends and family. How he took M’Baku onto the Council, no matter what the other members said. How he comforted Okoye after W’Kabi was banished. And of course, his insistence that Erik be buried in the royal tombs. The younger man really was an amazing person. 

Oh God, oh shit.

Everett had a crush. Everett Ross had a crush on T’Challa, king of Wakanda. The agent swore, burying his face in his hands, ignoring Evan chuckling beside him. God damn, now what?


	109. Chapter 109 the panther claims their baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Msblackroseofdeath on AO3 - can i get one of everett coming home and finding the panther cuddling their baby or toddler because it wanted to claim the baby like t'challa does and wont let anyone but everett near and everett has to scold and/or punish the panther to get even shuri and their mother near

Everett dropped his coat on the floor, tension leaving his shoulders as he headed for the living area. He hated CIA meetings, even if he was only there through video chat.

“Ramonda?”

His mother in law smiled from her place on the couch.

“Hello Everett. I came here hoping to spend time with my granddaughter. Unfortunately, that was not to be.”

“What, why not?”

“Look in the bedroom.”

Curious, Everett walked into the bedroom, Ramonda behind him.

“Oh. I see now.”

Amahle lay on the bed, curled into her baba’s side, not an unusual sight. What was unusual however, was the fact she was curled up at the side of a black panther.

“Yes, it seems the panther has decided to claim it’s cub. Hopefully, you will be allowed near them.”

“You’ve been kept away?”

“We all have. Shuri had to avoid the claws more than once.”

“Thank you Ramonda. Could you give us some privacy?”

The Queen Mother smiled, closing the door behind her. Everett climbed onto the bed, fingers stroking through the black fur. The panther purred, nuzzling into Everett’s stomach.

“Nuh uh mister. You need to turn back. Your mother wants to spend some time with her grandchild. Don’t be greedy.”

In a few seconds, he was running his fingers through his husband’s hair.

“Hello beloved.”

“So the panther has finally accepted Amahle has hers, huh?”

“Yes. This is a joyous occasion. Father says it took the panther nearly a year to claim me and Shuri. Amahle is only eight months old.”

“Hm, well we can celebrate that. After Amahle is given to Ramonda. She’s been waiting all day. You’ve been selfish sweetheart.”

The king pressed kiss to his husband’s cheek, taking their daughter to his mother. He had a lot of grovelling to do.


	110. Chapter 110 Okoye and Everett

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginnykate on tumblr - Everett and Okoye develop a mutual understanding of the other. Because even the greatest warrior Wakanda has and a foreign intellegence operative can play nice together on very rare occasions

T’Challa didn’t understand the relationship between his General and husband. They weren’t friends, but they clearly respected each other. And they worked well together. Like right now, as they attempted to figure out who tried to assassinate the royal family.

“I can help.”

“You have just broken three ribs and your knee. Even with Wakandan tech you still need to rest sweetheart. Let me and Okoye take care of this.”

“Everett is right. Trust us.”

“I do trust you, both of you. However, I also know that Okoye would kill anyone who threatened the royal family. And Everett, you have been trained in torture by the CIA.”

“Top of my class.”

T’Challa frowned. That was not something to be proud of. Neither were the admiring glances that Okoye sent Everett.

“I do not want either of you to go too far.”

“How about we make a deal? I stop Okoye from murdering them.”

“Yes, and I shall stop Everett if the torture goes too far.”

The king sighed, knowing that was the best it was going to get.

“Fine. Find them. And more importantly, protect each other.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two days later, the two arrived back with a member of the Mining Tribe. T’Challa met them on the flight pad.

“This is her?”

“Yep, she thought if she killed you, her family would win the challenge to become the new royal family.”

Okoye handed the woman to two of her Dora and turned to Everett, a small smile on her face.

“I did not expect to enjoy that quite so much.”

“No, me neither. You’re not so bad Okoye. I think you could do with relaxing more, but it was fun.”

“Well, next time I need to relax, I know to come to you.”

“I will be there. Waiting with Harry.”

Okoye laughed, following her Dora to the prison. T’Challa approached his husband, still not quite sure what was happening.

“Was that in inside joke thing? Do you have inside jokes with Okoye?”

“Yeah, I guess I do.”

He pressed a quick kiss to T’Challa’s lips and headed inside the palace. The king was left alone on the flight pad, concerned. Okoye and Everett, working together, friends? The   
world was not ready.


	111. Chapter 111 Everett and the elders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Ginnykate on tumblr - 2. Everett Ross must head back to the States after the battle with Kilmonger. But not before he meets the elders and has one night alone with his King

“Why do the elders want to meet me?”

“They want to meet the outsider prepared to put his life on the line to protect our people.”

Everett grabbed T’Challa’s hand, pulling the man to a stop.

“I didn’t do that for the elders or the Wakandan people. I did it for you T’Challa.”

“I know Everett. But they feel the need to reward you.”

“With what exactly?”

“You’re being offered Wakandan citizenship.”

“Really?” 

“Yes, you are free to leave and enter our country at any time.”

“Wow.”

“The first outsider ever given this honour.”

“Thank you T’Challa.”

They stopped before the door, still holding hands.

“You will be returning to America tomorrow?”

“Yeah, I miss my friends. I miss my dog.”

T’Challa nodded. Everett tightened his grip on the other man’s hand.

“I’ll come back. I don’t know when, but the next time, I’ll come back to stay. I’ll even bring Watson.”

“I will wait eagerly for that day Everett. You are always welcome here.”


	112. Chapter 112 mer Everett

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from tumblr anon - For the merman ask would being a merman ever become usefull?

“I don’t trust them T’Challa. We still haven’t caught all the Hydra agents who infiltrated the various agencies. I think these guys could be Hydra.”

“Beloved, you are being paranoid. These men have proven themselves to be trustworthy when they protected my mother and Shuri from a Hydra attack. I have no reason to suspect   
them of anything.”

 

Everett glared at his husband. He was not being paranoid! Ok, maybe he kinda was. But someone had just attacked Ramonda and Shuri in the Wakandan market, where they should be safe. He was allowed a bit of paranoia.

“I have a council meeting now. We will discuss this later, alright?”

As the door closed behind T’Challa, Everett contacted Shuri.

“You know where those NSA agents are?”

“T’Challa let them into the jungle to gather water samples.”

“From the river that runs past the market?”

“Yep. Remind Ayo to collect your clothes and beads. Last thing we need is them going missing.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everett always loved being a mer. But he never appreciated it more than now. He floated close to the surface, listening as the groups discussed their plans, Hydra being mentioned and praised more than once. Everett growled, he should have trusted his instincts, they’re what kept alive down below for so long. He had to warn T’Challa. 

“Wait, there’s something in the water.”

“It’s just a fish.”

“Haven’t you heard the Wakandans talk about Everett? The Royal Consort? He’s a mer!”

“Shit!”

With a flick of his tail, Everett raced back to the city, bullets hitting the water behind him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Everett, you’re bleeding?”

“It’s just a scratch Ayo, don’t worry. Where’s T’Challa?”

“In a council meeting. The leader of the NSA agents is there. He’s trying to arrange some sort of weapon and tech deal with T’Challa.”

“Like hell he is.”

Everett threw on his trousers, limping to the council chambers. Time to again, save his husband’s pert little behind.


	113. Chapter 113 soulmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Vtpia on AO3 - Soulmate AU were people can only see in black and white and start seeing colours when they find their soulmate

Damn it. Of all the times to find his soulmate, it had to be in the middle of a major international incident. It had been terrifying. Going from seeing everything in black and white to colour. The red of the blood and the orange of the flames had frozen Everett in place. It took Steve shoving him aside to get to Tony to bring him back to awareness. Unfortunately, this meant Everett couldn’t concentrate on T’Challa. Who refused to leave his father’s bedside anyway. Somehow, T’Chaka survived the explosion that ripped through the Vienna International Centre. There were multiple deaths, including American citizens and multiple injured, T’Chaka being the most severe. 

Everett groaned as his phone rang for the sixth time in thirty minutes. Of course it was General Ross. He was trying to get interview time with Tony, who was in the hospital, recovering from his injuries. Everett was ninety per cent certain that he wasn’t that badly hurt. But Steve staying at his soulmate’s bedside meant he wasn’t out chasing after his friend and more than likely causing more deaths and injuries, so Everett wasn’t going to complain. Thaddeus was ringing him again. Putting his soulmate, who was an actual real life prince, out of his mind, he answered the phone. Soulmate or no, he had work to do.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

T’Challa walked through the CTF building, searching for Everett Ross, who was apparently his soul mate. They had met two days ago, in the aftermath of the bombing. T’Challa, only able to see the stretcher his father was on, ran into Everett. He apologised, faintly hearing the man’s name as he ran to the ambulance. It was only when he sat in the hospital waiting room that he realised he could see the colour of his father’s blood on his hands.

So, two days later, after his mother and sister arrived from Wakanda with their own doctors and tech, T’Challa made the decision to find his soulmate. And now here he was, being led into Everett Ross’ office, ready to meet his soulmate.

“Your highness.”

“Please Agent Ross, we are soulmates. I think you can call me T’Challa.”

“Then please, call me Everett.”


	114. Chapter 114 assassin Everett

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from anon on Tumblr - au where everett is an assassin sent to kill tchalla but he ends up falling in love

“You remember the plan? Of course you do, I told you not to forget it.”

Everett glared, knowing he couldn’t resist. Of all the gifts for his fairy godmother to bestow on him, she chose obedience? Now, Everett had to do whatever he was told. Eat until you’re sick, don’t sleep for seventy two hours, kill your teenage sweetheart who’s also the prince of our country. Everett hated his fairy godmother. And he hated his uncle. The man was obsessed with power. He’d spent years getting close to princess Shuri, becoming her mentor, using Everett’s relationship with T’Challa to his advantage. All he needed was the princess to become heir and he had control of the throne.

“Get into the palace. I don’t care how, but get close to T’Challa. And when you’re alone, take this dagger and kill him. You cannot tell the royal family or their guards the truth. You’ll kill the prince and rot in jail. Do you understand?”

The glare intensified.

“Answer me!”

“Yes, I understand.”

Goddamn fairy godmothers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everett pushed his way through the crowds, trying to find T’Challa. His uncle’s instructions ran through his head. Kill the prince. Don’t tell the guards or the royal family. Everett froze, realising that his uncle had finally done something wrong. Everett couldn’t speak to Shuri or Nakia. But his uncle never mentioned Zuri, the advisor to the royal family. Everett could see him in the corner of the room. Maybe he could tell Zuri? Only one way to find out.  
“Everett? I was not expecting you here. You do not look well. Are you alright?”

“I need to talk to you. In private.”

“I’m afraid that is not possible. T’Chaka has tasked me with watching over the princess. If he sees me leave, I do not want to think what he will do.”

“Zuri, please! T’Challa’s life depends on it.”

Zuri nodded, Everett’s fear concerning him. He’d always liked the young man and never understood why his relationship with T’Challa ended. All his prince told him was that   
Everett broke up with him. Looking at the young man, Zuri could see the love for T’Challa in his eyes. Something weird was going on. He led Everett into a side room and waited for him to speak.

“My uncle wants me to kill T’Challa. Holy shit, it worked! I can tell you!”

“Ok, I have two questions. One, why does your uncle want to kill T’Challa? And two, what do you mean you can tell me?”

“You know how close he’s gotten to Shuri? He thinks if T’Challa dies and Shuri becomes queen, then he can advise her, meaning rule through her.”

“I never trusted that man. And the other question?”

“My stupid fairy godmother. Shuri gets genius intelligence, T’Challa gets speed, strength and endurance and I get obedience. Someone tells me to do something and I do it.”

“Give me a few minutes. I will return.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zuri was back five minutes later, the royal family and General Okoye following behind him.

“Everett, you look well.”

“Thank you T’Challa. So do you.”

The two smiled at each other, ignoring the other people in the room. Everett hated his uncle. But when he told Everett to break up with T’Challa, Everett was ready to kill the man.   
It had been two years and Everett still loved T’Challa. He spent his days imagining their life together. Pity it would never happen.

“So, we are just supposed to believe what he says?”

“Why would he lie Okoye?”

“To lull us into a false sense of security perhaps? A desperate attempt to get back with you T’Challa.”

“I can prove it. Tell me to do something,”

Okoye stepped forward, pulling out one of her many daggers. 

“Take this dagger and slit your throat.”

Everett tried to stop himself, he really did. He reached for the dagger, his hand shaking. Ignoring Ramonda and Shuri crying out, he held the dagger to this throat.

“Stop! Alright, we believe you. Give me the dagger back.”

He handed it back, T’Challa pressing a tissue to the bleeding cut on his neck.

“Okoye, send some of your women to Everett’s house. Arrest his uncle.”

Okoye bowed to her king, hurrying to gather some of her troops. T’Challa led Everett to his rooms, wanting privacy.

“So, when you broke up with me?”

“Yeah, it was because he told me to. He thought it would make you sad and then you’d be weaker.”

“I was heartbroken. The beak up came out of nowhere. I thought we were happy, I thought you loved me! I loved you Everett. I still do.”

“I loved you too T’Challa. I never wanted to break up with you, but it’s this stupid gift. He tells me to jump and I say how high. Literally.”

“We might be able to help you. Zuri is our fairy godfather. He is still quite close with a lot of people in the fairy realm. We can find your godmother, have her remove the gift. And then, maybe, we can start again?”

Everett grinned, pulling T’Challa into a tight hug, knowing that they had a lot to relearn about the other and a lot of trust to build back up. But T’Challa was more than worth it.

A/N So I get asked to an assassin fic and instead I do an Ella Enchanted AU. I have no idea how my brain works. Tumblr anon, do not be afraid to send in your prompt again of you want to me to try it again.


	115. Chapter 115 ritual combat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from TheSkyWriter on AO3 - You know the ritual combat where a challenger of royal blood or the leader of a tribe can pose a challenge to fight to yielding or death to become the next king? Can I see the same happen to become a royal consort of the king? T'Challa's just announced his engagement to Everett but Everett is challenged by an obsessed Wakandan to ritual combat to become T'Challa's consort during a routine Council meeting, and T'Challa, and the royal family including the Council are worried for Everett's fate because the challenger is a skilled and formidable fighter but Everett stuns and frightened them all by quietly accepting the challenge to ritual combat, and when the challenge takes place he gets some injuries b/c his challenger is a skilled fighter like previously mentioned but Everett surprises them all and kicks the shit out of the challenger and shows what a BAMF ex-CIA agent he really is??

“You don’t have to do this.”

“Yeah I do Shuri. When I accepted T’Challa’s proposal I accepted all the Wakandan traditions. Including ritual combat.”

“Everett, this woman has been training to be a member of the Dora Milaje. She knows how to fight.”

The woman in question was Kuhle from the Jabari tribe. She had long been obsessed with T’Challa. She joined the Dora to get closer to the king. Okoye spoke highly of her skills. Five days ago, T’Challa announced his engagement to Everett to a jubilant Wakanda. Four days ago, Kuhle interrupted a Council meeting, challenging Everett to ritual combat. The winner would marry T’Challa and become Consort. The loser would be banished from Wakanda, never allowed to return.

“Shuri, since I got here I have been trained by Okoye, T’Challa and M’Baku. And your mother.”

“Yeah, everyone forgets she used to be in the Dora.”

Everett placed his hands on Shuri’s shoulders, frowning at the tenseness found there.

“Shuri, I can do this. I have to. If I forfeit, then she marries T’Challa. All I am asking for is a little faith, please?”

Shuri pulled him into a hug, stamping down her fear.

“Ok, you can do this. You can do this.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

T’Challa stood with his family, watching Everett and Kuhle prepare. Okoye stood with Everett, giving him some final tips and pointers. Kuhle was alone, M’Baku and his people standing behind Everett. 

“He can do this T’Challa.”

“I know mother. I believe in him. But I do not like watching the man I love get hurt.”

The priestess called the two fighters to her, announcing the reasons for the fight and the punishment for the loser. She stepped away, giving the signal for the fight to start. Instantly the Wakandans started cheering and chanting for Everett. T’Challa winced with every hit Everett received, needing to close his eyes when he saw his fiancé’s arm break. Shuri gripped his arm, shouting encouragement to her friend. She could see that Everett was starting to tire Kuhle out. The man’s smaller size meant he could avoid the woman when she lunged for him. He led her around the pool, Kuhle becoming angry. As she got angry, she became sloppy, leaving herself open for Everett to get some pretty damaging hits in. Shuri was impressed. She had underestimated Everett. 

As had Kuhle. The woman was losing and she knew it. In a final, desperate move, she tried to tackle Everett towards the waterfall, hoping to toss him over the edge. Everett dodged, grabbing the woman by the waist, pulling her away from the edge. She landed hard on the rocks, too tired to get back up. To the cheers of the audience, Everett was   
declared the winner.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Stop fussing.”

“I think I am allowed to fuss. Broken bones, multiple cuts and bruises, including some that needed stitches.”

“Worth it. And I’d do it again. A hundred times over.”

The king smiled, leaning in to press a very soft kiss against Everett’s bruised cheek.

“As would I beloved.”


	116. Chapter 116 dragon shifter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Bulecelup on AO3- how about more Dragon AU with shapeshifter dragon Everett? with egg/regular pregnancy!

“Eggs?”

T’Challa smiled proudly down at his mate who was curled around their four eggs, his cat sized body keeping them warm.

“Yes mother. We knew that there was a chance there would be eggs.”

Ramonda sighed, still slightly upset about seeing eggs instead of kits.

“I know. Does this mean four dragon shifters?”

“Maybe? Everett isn’t sure. We might have a mix.”

Ramonda smiled at her son, glad to see him happy. She left the room, giving the soon to be parents their privacy. T’Challa quickly shifted forms, the large panther easily surrounding   
Everett’s smaller dragon form and the nest. It had been an odd pregnancy, no one really sure if it was eggs or kits. 

Everett stayed in his larger dragon form for the entire duration of the pregnancy, making it difficult to do health checks and ultrasounds were impossible! But last night, the alarms in the royal chambers went off, letting T’Challa know that his mate had returned. When he got to their rooms, Everett was curled up on the bed, blankets formed into a small nest,   
where the four eggs rested. Black in colour, with a purple sheen, they were a stark contrast to Everett’s white and gold scales. T’Challa had never seen anything so beautiful.

And now, all he could do was wait. Everett slept, recovering both from the birth and the trip to the chambers. T’Challa guarded his family, determined to protect them at all costs. 

A/N So I’m not sure if the babies are dragons, panthers or a mix of two, like the kids of Donkey and Dragon from Shrek. And yes, Everett can change size.


	117. Chapter 117 sugar daddy T'Challa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from A Sad human on AO3 - what if T'Challa was the older one? Like really being a sugar daddy and Everett the sugar baby.

“Why are you spending so much time in America brother?”

“Excuse me?”

“You go at least once a month. When father said to see the wilder world, I’m pretty sure he meant more than New York.”

T’Challa blushed, now quite ready to tell his family about Everett just yet.

“I have a friend there. That’s all you need to know. Now, if you will excuse me, I am going to visit him.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“How expensive is this?”

“Do not worry Everett, I can afford it.”

Everett frowned, looking down at Masa’s menu. Everyone knew that when a menu didn’t show its prices, they were stupidly high.

“T’Challa?”

“Yes beloved.”

“You know I love you?”

T’Challa placed his menu on the table, realising that this conversation was more serious than he thought.

“Of course. I love you too Everett.”

“And you know I don’t need fancy meals or designer suits or five star hotels?”

T’Challa laughed, reaching across the table to hold Everett’s hands.

“Everett, I love you. And you deserve the best things. Sometimes, they are the most expensive things. I want to spoil you Everett. Let me.”

The younger man smiled. He knew how stubborn the older prince was and even if he turned his money down, T’Challa would find some way to spoil him and spend money on him.

“Ok, you can be my sugar daddy T’Challa. Spoil me.”


	118. Chapter 118Everett learning Wakandan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from MistersPoeFinnDameron on AO3 - prompt: you know that deleted clip from BP where Evy and Tch meet at the UN? So much everpanther in that scene! First name basis! Imagine Evy practicing the good luck phrase in Xhosa but at one point, he becomes distracted and starts wondering how to say romantic phrases in Xhosa. He starts picturing Tchalla saying those romantic phrases to him or from him to Tchalla.

Google translate was useless, of course it was. Everett closed the window, glaring at his computer. Damn it, he had to ask Shuri didn’t he? He just knew that the princess would make fun of him for this. This being trying to learn Wakandan for T’Challa. Taking a deep breath, Everett fiddled with his beads. He still wasn’t used to these things.

"Colonizer! I was waiting for your call.”

“Of course you were. I need your help.”

“To learn Wakandan, yes?”

“Yes. Hopefully before T’Challa arrives in the US.”

“Well, you won’t be fluent. But I can send you a language app?”

“Please do. I don’t want to embarrass myself in front of your brother.”

Shuri smirked.

“Yes, I bet you don’t.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wakandan was not an easy language to learn. Everett had contacted Shuri twice in the week to ask her questions about pronunciation. He closed his eyes, reciting the phrase. He had to get it right, no way was he embarrassing himself in front of the king. And then, he started fantasizing.

Everett wasn’t ashamed to admit that he had a thing for T’Challa’s voice. It was a nice voice, deep and calming. It wasn’t unusual for Everett to imagine T’Challa taking to him, normally dirty things. But now, all he could think of was T’Challa professing his love to Everett in Wakandan. It didn’t help that Shuri had preloaded the app with various romantic phrases.

Sighing, Everett buried his face in his hands. This was hopeless. All this to impress one man? Everett was pathetic. What were the chances of T’Challa even being interested in him? Time to be realistic. Everett cleared the app of all romantic phrases.


	119. Chapter 119 Erik tortures Everett

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Flowerpower on AO3 - Everett getting found by Eric and he get's tortured by him for information on the CIA, or can we get another soulmate AU?

T’Challa gritted his teeth as agony coursed through his body. Erik had taken Everett three days ago. Ever since then, all T’Challa had felt was pain. Erik was torturing Everett. And as his soulmate, T’Challa felt everything that happened to Everett. Right now? It felt like his skin was being peeled off. Ramonda wiped the sweat from her son’s head. T’Challa had spent two days in the royal bedrooms, unable to take part in meetings and his day to day tasks, his mother caring for him.

“My lady?”

“Okoye, have Nakia and her tribe found Erik?”

Erik had taken Everett into the Wakandan jungle. The River Tribe knew the jungle well, sailing the rivers that traversed it. Nakia had taken some of the best trackers with her. 

“They have found traces my lady. Mainly blood. Shuri has tested it. It is a mix of Everett’s and Erik’s.”

Ramonda smiled. She knew that Everett wouldn’t go down without a fight. Okoye stepped forward to check on her friend.

“He will be ok Okoye. He is strong. As is Everett. They will survive this.”

Okoye nodded, knowing the Queen Mother was right. All she could do was wait for Nakia and the trackers to find Everett. And then Okoye and T’Challa would finally take care of Erik once and for all.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

T’Challa woke up in the medical lab.

“Brother! We found him! The doctors thought that Everett would heal faster with you close by.”

Everett was here? Everett was here! T’Challa sat up in the bed, ignoring the light headedness.

“Where is he?”

Shuri led T’Challa to his soulmate, making sure her brother didn’t fall and hurt himself. T’Challa settled in the chair next to Everett’s bed, grabbing Everett’s hand. Even that contact made him feel better. Looking at his soulmate, he knew it would not be a quick and easy recovery, physically or mentally. But T’Challa would be there for Everett, supporting him all the way.


	120. Chapter 120 step dad T'Challa?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from viridianaln9 on AO3 - Can you do one .where Everrett's child with Strange is spending time with T'Challa for the first time and T'Challa is really awkward until the kid is like are you going to marry my daddy?

T’Challa watched Lucas play with the panther cubs, smiling as the child laughed. Seeing Lucas happy made T’Challa happy. Lucas picked up one of the cubs, climbing into the king’s lap.

“Can I keep this one?”

“You will have to ask your father wam umntwana.”

The boy pouted, making his eyes wider. T’Challa swore in his head, knowing that he was going to cave. Ignoring Okoye laughing behind him, the king sighed.

“Of course you can keep her Lucas.”

Lucas squealed, hugging the panther tightly.

“T’Challa, are you going to marry my daddy?”

“What?”

“Well, you love him, right?”

“Of course I love him.”

“And when two people are in love, they get married. So, are you going to marry my daddy?”

“Well, I would like to marry him. Would you like that?”

“Yeah! I’d love to have three daddys.”

“Well, that is a great realief. And I would love to have a son.”

The two walked into the palace, heading for the dining room. As Lucas ran ahead with his new pet, T’Challa checked the ring in his pocket. Maybe it was finally time to ask Everett. Knowing Lucas was on his side did help his confidence levels. Yeah, it was time.


	121. Chapter 121 shifter T'Challa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Anon on tumblr - Can you do one again with Everett not knowing about the transformation but with a Cinderella twist. i.e he gets along with animals and become friends with T'challa in panther form has no clue and meanwhile T'challa is absolutely smitten and tries to get together with Everett

T’Challa purred as Everett scratched behind his ears. Everett didn’t know that he was spoiling the king. And T’Challa had no intention of telling him. It had gone on way too long.   
He knew that Everett would be hurt that T’Challa lied to him.

“Aw, you’re just a sweet little kitty, aren’t you? I don’t know why people are afraid of you.”

Ayo, standing guard behind Everett, cleared her throat. That meant that T’Challa’s time was up.

“Everett, Shuri wants you down in the lab.”

The man sighed, gently pushing the panther’s head off his lap.

“Yeah, she really wants me to test pilot some new plane. Bye bye kitty.”

With a final stroke to the panther’s back, Everett left the garden, missing T’Challa’s shift back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“You need to tell him.”

“I know mother.”

“The longer it goes on, the more Everett will hurt. You said yourself that Everett shares secrets with you that he shares with no one else.”

That was true. Everett had opened up about his abusive mother, his lonely childhood, his joy at being in Wakanda and his feelings for T’Challa.

“I will tell him tonight. After dinner.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Ramonda said you wanted to talk to me?”

“No, I have to show you something.”

T’Challa walked to the centre of the room, Everett staying by the door to the office. T’Challa started stripping, Everett blushing and turning to face the door.

“What on earth are you doing?!”

“Trust me. Turn back around.”

Everett turned, keeping his eyes on T’Challa’s face. 

“What is the point of this?”

T’Challa sighed. His skin rippled and he fell onto all fours on the floor. In seconds, a very familiar black panther was standing in front of Everett.

“Oh my God. You’re the panther, the one I’ve been talking to.”

T’Challa shifted back, moving to stop Everett leaving the room.

“Wait, please, I can explain.”

“Fine. Explain.”

“You were so kind. You spoke to me as a confident.”

“T’Challa, I told you things that I have never told anyone. Do you know how embarrassed I am? How hurt I am?”

“No, I cannot imagine what you feel like. And I know that I cannot apologise enough. But please, give me a chance.”

“A chance to what?”

“To make it up to you.”

Everett fell silent, thinking it over. He knew he loved T’Challa. And the king wasn’t a bad man, just a bit stupid sometimes. Especially when it came to romance and feelings.

“Ok. But you need to put some clothes on first. Then you can start making it up to me.”


	122. Chapter 122 taecher Everett

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Ioneangel1992 on AO3 - I have a prompt: No powers/No royalty AU: T'challa is picking up his seven-year-old sister Shuri from school. Shuri plays matchmaker with the teacher Everett in the most embarrassing way possible

“Why are you dressing up?”

“I am not dressing up!”

T’Challa glared at his roommate as she laughed at him.

“Don’t you have work Nakia?”

“Yeah, but this is funnier than working in a coffee shop. You don’t have to go into the office today, so why are you dressing up?”

“You know why I’m dressing up.”

“Because you have a crush.”

“Yes.”

“On Shuri’s teacher.”

“Yes Nakia. I know that, you know that, everyone knows that.”

“Do you plan on doing anything about it?”

“Yes, today is the day Nakia. Today, I ask Everett Ross on a date.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

T’Challa had been crushing on Everett Ross since Shuri joined his class. The older man was attractive and intelligent. More importantly, he was kind and doted on his students, as if they were his children. Shuri adored him, spending her evenings talking about Mr. Ross.

Over the past few months, T’Challa had been subtly flirting with Everett. And Everett had been flirting back. And today was T’Challa’s day. He was going to ask Everett on a date. With Shuri’s help of course. He stood at the gates, searching through the crowd for his little sister. There she was. And just as planned, she was dragging Everett with her, chatting away excitedly. T’Challa couldn’t hold back his smile when he saw the softness and adoration in Everett’s eyes when he looked at his sister.

“T’Challa, Shuri says you need to talk to me? That it’s an emergency? I hope everything is ok.”

“Everything’s fine Mr. Ross. My brother just needs to ask you an important question.”

“Yes Everett. I was hoping you would join me for dinner tomorrow evening?”

The other man’s blush was adorable.

“Oh. Well, yes T’Challa, I would love to have dinner with you tomorrow.”

The two smiled dopily at each other, ignoring Shuri sighing next to them. They were broken from their trance by a child crying.

“I should go check that out.”

“Yeah, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Definitely. Bye T’Challa.”

T’Challa waved at the man until he disappeared from sight.

“You’re gross.”

“Because I like someone?”

His sister huffed.

“Does this mean I’ll be seeing Mr Ross outside of school as well?”


	123. Chapter 123 amnesiac T'Challa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Donnabella2k7 on AO3 - Can I get one where T'Challa gets amnesia, forgets about Everett, but fall in love with him again anyway?

“Amnesia?”

“Yeah, turns out it’s an actual thing.”

“Has he forgotten everything?”

“No, just everything after that little fight between Tony and Steve.”

“So, everything with Killmonger? Zuri dying? W’Kabi betraying him?”

Shuri frowned, not knowing how her brother would deal with learning everything.

“Sadly, yes. And, of course, you, he’s forgotten you.”

Everett was trying to ignore the fact that T’Challa had forgotten their entire relationship. Already, the king was wondering why a CIA agent was in Wakanda.

“It’ll be fine Shuri. Either you’ll find a way to help him or I’ll woo T’Challa again.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

T’Challa was confused. He remembered the explosion that killed his father, but after that, everything was blank. He was especially confused about the random CIA agent in Wakanda. Why was Everett Ross here? Apparently, he’d been invited there by T’Challa himself. But the king could not remember why. Anytime he asked his sister or friends, which now included M’Baku, they all told him the same thing. Relax and everything would come back to him in time. T’Challa was not known for his patience.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Over the next month, Shuri and Ramonda ruled Wakanda in T’Challa’s stead, giving him time to recover. Some of that time was spent with his friends, some with Everett. As he got to know the other man, he realised why he invited him to Wakanda. Everett was a good man. He was intelligent, interested in everything. Wakandan tech, politics, international relationships. He was also kind. Every day, T’Challa would find Everett playing with the children of the staff in the palace or tending to the panther cubs. T’Challa had a bit of a crush, much to Okoye’s amusement.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ok, so T’Challa was in love. Everett was just so sweet, kind, so good. And T’Challa’s family and friends loved him. Everett had become part of the family in the time that T’Challa forgot. He was ridiculously easy for T’Challa to fall in love with.


	124. Chapter 124 Everett is the son of gods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from PowerRangers1998 on AO3 - One where Everett is a son of one of the Greek or Roman gods and introduces T’Challa and his family to the world of gods. If u are okay with doing crossovers.

“I want to meet your boyfriend. Bast won’t shut up about him. It’s annoying.”

“It’s not a competition dad.”

“Yes it is. Everything is a competition to the gods. Do you know how much I bragged when you started leading your own team in the agency? I still brag about it.”

“True. But you’ve never asked to meet a partner before. Why now?”

“He is blessed by Bast. He has an important future. One that is entwined with yours. I want to be certain that he is good enough for you.”

“I think the king of a country who has been blessed by a goddess is more than good enough.”

“Everett!”

“Fine. I’ll bring him to the lake tomorrow. But dad please, don’t embarrass me.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Beloved, why are we meeting your father at one of Wakanda’s lakes? How is he here?”

“I haven’t been exactly honest with you. You believe in gods, right?”

“Of course. Bast herself looks over and protects my family.”

“T’Challa, I am the son of Manannán.”

“Who?”

“He’s the Irish sea god.”

“You are the son of a god?”

“Yeah. I didn’t want to tell you because I’m never sure how people will react. My father has had to erase a lot of memories.”

“He’s protective?”

“Very. I’m his only child that’s half mortal, so I’m weaker than my siblings. I’m also the youngest. They’re all protective. But you’re only meeting dad today, so don’t worry.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

T’Challa was scared. Everett’s father was tall, his long red hair blowing in a non-existent wind. The god gave off a domineering air, clearly used to getting his way. But he softened around Everett, pulling his much smaller son into a very tight hug.

“So, this is he? Beloved of Bast, beloved of my son? Tell me T’Challa, without mentioning your blessing from Bast, without mentioning your throne, why do you deserve my son?”

T’Challa knew only the truth would work here.

“I don’t deserve your son. I don’t think anyone does. Everett is strong, intelligent and kind. Every day I wonder why he gave up his entire life, all of his friends to be with me. What did I do to deserve someone as wonderful as Everett?”

Manannán looked over Bast’s child, looking deep into his heart and soul. What he found pleased him. T’Challa was brave, fair and loved his son with all his heart. With a loud laugh, the god pulled the two humans into his arms.

“You have chosen well son. I will have to commend Bast on her choice!”


	125. Chapter 125 mpreg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Soulwithdiamonds on AO3 - What about a fic where Everett is pregnant and he thinks t'challa is cheating him

“He would never.”

“Yes he would. Look at me Nakia, I’m fat and ugly. I haven’t let T’Challa touch me in months. Why wouldn’t he cheat on me?”

“Because he loves you! T’Challa is stupid over you Everett. He won’t care that you haven’t had sex and I’m sure he finds you beautiful. You’re pregnant with his child.”

Everett buried his head in Nakia’s shoulder, body shaking with sobs. Nakia sighed, she had to talk to T’Challa.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Beloved, Nakia has told me some concerning news.”

Everett swore. He should know better than to trust another spy. T’Challa pulled his husband into his arms, gripping him tightly.

“Everett, I would never cheat on you. I would never even consider it. You are more beautiful to me than ever before. You carry my child, the heir to my throne. You have given me a family, a happiness that I never thought I would have. I would never throw that away. For anyone Everett. I would not make a mistake like that.”

Everett relaxed, needing that reassurance from his husband.

“I love you. I’m sorry T’Challa. My hormones are insane and I haven’t being sleeping well. But of course I trust you. You’ve never given me a reason to doubt you.”


	126. Chapter 126 soulmates (IW spoilers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Donnabella2k7 - (spoiler request.) Can I request a soulmate AU, one where when T’Challa disappears, Everett’s soul-mark of T’Challa also disappears (the same way T’Challa does). Pls and thank you

He was gone. Just like that mark that used to cover Everett’s wrist. Everett had heard stories of people who lost their mark. Within months, the one left behind passed away as well, unable to deal with the pain. 

Everett hadn’t slept in four days. Every time he closed his eyes he saw T’Challa’s name disintegrate from his wrist, turning into dust. According to Okoye, that was what happened to T’Challa after Thanos snapped his fingers. 

He knew Shuri was concerned. The younger woman had enough on her plate with running the country. She didn’t need to worry about Everett. The man was determined that he would survive this. Speaking to Steve, who had lost Bucky for the second time and Tony who had lost Stephen, the three had arranged what you’d call a support group. They were determined to keep going and get their soulmates back. No matter what.

Taking a deep breath, Everett followed Okoye through Wong’s portal. They were bringing the fight back to Thanos. Time to save his superhero.


	127. Chapter 127 jealous T'Challa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Annie-monworld on tumblr - Hi! I'm newbie in Everpanther fandom. I really love your Everpanther Collection, it's so well-written, and some chapters is so cute. Can you write about Jealous T'Challa and a little sassy Everett? Maybe a agent asks Everett for a date, T'Challa hears it and get jealous. Then he makes a plan to woo Everett.

Everett glanced over at T’Challa, smirking a he saw the other man’s glare. It was so easy to rile the king up, so much fun. With a small grin, Everett peered up at the taller agent through his eyelashes.

“A date?”

“Well, yeah. We’ve been working together for three months. I really admire you and you’re an attractive man. So, I’d like a date with you.”

Everett thought about it for a minute. But before he could answer, T’Challa moved beside him, wrapping an arm around Everett’s waist.

“You’ll have you excuse Everett, we have plans this evening. Private ones.”

“Oh, uh, sure. Maybe another time Everett?”

“Maybe. Bye Derek.”

Everett moved away from T’Challa, smiling as the younger man growled at Derek’s retreating back.

“We have plans?”

“What?”

Was the king blushing? Aw, he was. This was so much fun.

“You told Derek we have plans. I don’t remember plans.”

“Mother invited you to dinner.”

“Of course. And we can’t let the Queen Mother down. I’ll see you this evening T’Challa.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

T’Challa rolled his eyes as Okoye laughed, depending on her spear to keep her upright.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry! But you’re such an idiot.”

“I am aware of that Okoye, yes. Can you please contact my mother and ask her to arrange a dinner for us all? And invite Nakia. Make it a family dinner.”

“Yes my king.”

Okoye walked away, still laughing. Sweet Bast, T’Challa hated her sometimes. But she was right, he was an idiot. All he had to do was ask Everett out on a date. T’Challa didn’t know why he was finding it so hard. He knew Everett would say yes, the two had been flirting with each other for months. Any time they were in a room together, Shuri would loudly complain about the sexual tension between the two. But T’Challa wanted everything to be perfect. So, it would take some planning. T’Challa was determined to plan the perfect date before asking Everett out. Everett only deserved the best.


	128. Chapter 128 pick up lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 pick up lines that didn’t work and one time they weren’t necessary

1.

“Can I spend all my nine lives with you?”

“What? T’Challa, what are you talking about?”

“It’s a joke. You know, because I’m a cat? Ha ha?”

He sighed at the agent’s confused face.

“Never mind.”

2.

The two men lay panting, unconscious bodies scattered around them. Everett started laughing, the adrenaline from the attack and the relief of surviving it. T’Challa smiled, glad to   
have this man by his side. Deciding to take his chance, he turned to the older man.

“You’re like a candy bar: half sweet, half nuts.”

“You’re so weird T’Challa.”

3.

“T’Challa, why are you wondering around the palace this early?”

“I lost my teddy bear, can I cuddle with you instead?”

“Go to bed T’Challa.”

4.

Everett and T’Challa were sharing stories from their childhood. The prince jumped at the chance to use another pick up line.

“Are you from Tennessee, because you’re the only ten I see?”

“What? No, I’m from Maryland. You know that T’Challa.”

5.

Seeing the restaurant, T’Challa was inspired.

“Everett, you got more legs than a bucket of chicken!”

“Oh, you think we should bring Shuri to KFC? She wants to try more American things, doesn’t she?

+1.

“Shuri says you’ve been flirting with me?”

“Yes, for months! You never noticed?”

“I’m oblivious to these things. It needs to be screamed in my face.”

“Well then, Everett, will you please go on a date with me tomorrow evening?”

“I’d love to. Although, there is one thing.”

“What’s that?”

“It must be hard with your sense of direction, never being able to find your way to a decent pickup line.”


	129. A/N important

Ok guys. It is killing me to type this, but I think I need a break from Everett/T’Challa and this fic collection. Over the past two weeks I’ve become obsessed with Buzzfeed Unsolved and in the next two weeks, I will be obsessed with Voltron again.

I’ve a list of Everpanther prompts, but no inspiration. I look at the prompts and nothing is springing to mind. I have writer’s block I guess? And it sucks. I’m gonna take a 2 week break, during which prompting will be closed. Hopefully after taking a break and watching the DVD, something will hit me.

I am so sorry about this and I feel so bad, but I just can’t do it at the moment. I’m not abandoning the fic, just a short break


	130. Chapter 130 high school reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Flowerpower - Everett has a high school reunion and ask T'challa to be a fake date or a real one and has to deal with his bully when he was a kid, and T'challa stands up for him.

“Beloved, you look miserable. Tell me, what’s wrong?”

“Ugh, I got my invitation to my high school reunion.”

T’Challa nodded, pulling his husband into his arms. He knew that Everett had not enjoyed high school. The smaller man had been bullied mercilessly, beaten black and blue, verbally abused. It had been a difficult few years and T’Challa knew that Everett didn’t want to meet his bullies again.

“Let’s go.”

“What? T’Challa, are you serious?”

“Yes. You are successful, married, happy. You’ve won. Now, let’s go back and rub it in their horrible little faces.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

T’Challa sipped his whiskey, hiding his smirk behind the rim of the glass. Tonight had been nothing less than a complete victory for Everett. The couple walked in, T’Challa dressed in his finest royal robes and Everett dressed in his consort robes. T’Challa wasn’t ashamed to admit that they looked amazing. Both men had received jealous looks throughout the night. T’Challa wrapped an arm around Everett’s waist, pulling the older man to his side.

“So, better than expected?”

“Definitely. Thank you T’Challa. I don’t think I would’ve come without you by my side.”

Pressing a kiss to Everett’s cheek, T’Challa frowned as he felt his husband tense up.

“Beloved, what’s wrong?”

“The guy coming over. He was the worst of them all, the ringleader. He made my life hell every day. God, even now, I’m still kinda scared of him.”

“Do not fear Everett, I will protect you.”

“Everett Ross. Gotta say, I did not expect the scrawny mama’s boy to end up royalty. Got lucky didn’t you?”

“It is I who got lucky Mr James.”

“What’s this? Still can’t fight your own fights Ross?”

“As Everett’s husband, it is my right and privilege to stand at his side and stand up for him. That includes high school bullies who are still bullies twenty years later. My husband   
has matured, had a successful Airforce career, an exemplary CIA career, including working with the Avengers and rules Wakanda at my side. And you, what have you done since   
you graduated?”

T’Challa knew. Before leaving Wakanda, Shuri had given T’Challa information on all Everett’s bullies. Aaron James was single, unemployed and had a rap sheet a mile long. Watching the other man stammer in front of him was the highlight of the night. 

Actually no. Everett’s thank you later that night was the highlight. That man could do things with his tongue that T’Challa never thought possible.


	131. Chapter 131 Wakandan Everett

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Talltree-san on AO3 - So my prompt request if it tickles your fancy is Everett is doing ancestry DNA on his family (either his mother or father's side you choose) and Shuri is helping him with it, and Shuri discovers shockingly that Everett has a bit of Wakandan blood from an ancestor from one of the tribes of Wakanda in him and just proves to T'Challa that Everett was destined to help them defend Wakanda from Erik's destruction and why Everett was willing to risk his life to help them! Bonus points if Everett even has the Wakandan birthmark behind his bottom lip albeit it's faint because his Wakandan blood is diluted of course.

“This better be good Everett. I’m busy.”

“Sorry Shuri, but I really need your help.”

Hearing the fear in Everett’s voice, Shuri looked up from her newest creation, concern in her eyes.

“What is it? What’s wrong?”

“I had my annual check-up with the CIA. They found some concerning cells.”

“Concerning? You mean cancer?”

“Possibly. My doctor has asked for the medical history of my family, but I’m not sure how to go about doing that. I spoke to Tony and he said that my DNA can be used to track my   
ancestry and form there we can figure out any medical issues.”

“So why isn’t Tony doing it then?”

Everett held back a small smile at the clear jealousy in Shuri’s voice. She hated when Everett went to Tony instead of her.

“Because he’s trying to repair his relationship with Steve and I don’t want to interrupt that. And we both know that you’re the superior choice anyway.”

“And don’t you forget it colonizer! I’ll have the results for you next week when you come for your visit.”

“Thanks Shuri.”

“Everett, no matter what the problem is, we are here to help you. You know that right?”

“Of course I do. Thank you.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shuri could not wait to tell Everett her news. She knew he’d be thrilled. As would her brother. With this, maybe the Council would finally shut up about the king marrying an outsider.

“Everett! Sweet Bast, you look terrible.”

Everett was tucked into T’Challa’s side. He was paler than normal, which Shuri didn’t think possible and he looked exhausted. 

“I have something important to share, but maybe you should rest first.”

“No, if it’s the results I want them ASAP.”

“We’re doing it on front of the Council. Brother, I thought you had a meeting?”

“Yes, but I left to meet Everett.”

If Shuri was concerned about Everett then there was no words for how scared T’Challa was. He was terrified that he’d wake one morning to a message from Tony that Everett had   
passed away due to whatever this illness was. He knew that wasn’t realistic, but the fear was still there.

“Shuri, why do we need to do this in front of the Council? The flight tired me out.”

Shuri turned, smirking over her shoulder as she pushed the doors to the Council Room open.

“Trust me, you’ll want them to hear this.”

“Everett Ross! Little kitten. You look terrible!”

The smaller man laughed as he swept into M’Baku’s arms, waving at Nakia and Okoye over the Chieftain’s shoulder.

“Missed you too big guy. But, you’re starting to hurt me.”

“Oh, sorry, sorry!”

Everett was pulled by Shuri into the centre of the room, the glares of the Council on him. They really did not like him. Well, they didn’t like his relationship with T’Challa.

“You can no longer complain about an outsider ruling alongside T’Challa.”

“Sister, what are you talking about?”

Fiddling with her beads, Shuri projected a family tree.

“This is Everett’s ancestry. Look here, in the 1500s.”

“Is that what I think it is?”

“Yes mother. A member of the mining tribe. According to Wakandan records, she left to search for precious jewels and minerals in America. When she was there, she fell in love   
with one of the other miners. A few hundred years later and Everett continues her line.”

“Wait, I have Wakandan blood?”

“You sure do! But, there is only one way to beb sure. Everett, pull down your bottom lip."

Bast bless the man, he did it, no questions asked. Shuri pulled out her scanner.

"There it is, the mark of Wakanda."

It was very faint, but she could see the blue writing on Everett's bottom lip.

"This seals it. Everett has Wakandan blood and as such, is one of us.

Shuri grinned, loving the unhappy expressions on the Councillors faces. Except for M’Baku, he looked thrilled. As for T’Challa? She’d never seen a bigger smile on her brother’s   
face. The king leapt from his throne, pulling Everett into his arms, pressing kisses over his face.

“Everett, we can get married! The Council have no complaints anymore.”

“That’s amazing! But, what about my health?”

“It is no matter beloved, we have a cure for cancer here!”


	132. Chapter 132 Everett and the Avengers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Wolf_007 on AO3 - Requesting more Everett interacting with Steve Rogers and Co. while they were in Wakanda please?

Things were tense in the palace. The ex avengers were still very distrustful of Everett. Everett, who was married to T’Challa and so had quite a bit of power in the palace. Steve had warned his friends that Everett could kick them out at any time so to show the man the respect the Royal Consort of Wakanda deserved. This apparently meant to avoid the man and leave the room when Everett entered. While the King of Wakanda found this amusing, his husband was starting to get annoyed. He wasn’t a horrible person. He wouldn’t toss them out, at least not without a good reason. He needed to speak with Steve.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Steve, do you have a minute?”

Steve looked up from his book. He liked to read to Bucky, hoping that the other man could hear him and knew that Steve was waiting for him. This week it was The Two Towers. Bucky had loved The Hobbit when it was first released.

“Of course. Is everything alright sir?”

“First off, don’t call me sir. I get enough of that when I return to America.”

“Sorry. Before anything else, you’re back in America like once a month right? To work on improving the Accords and put General Ross behind bars?”

“Yeah.”

“How’s Tony?”  
That shocked Everett. Sometimes he forget that Steve and Tony were close friends.

“He’s recovering. Still not perfect but getting better. Kicking Ross’ ass, smarming politicians.”

“Yeah, sounds likes Tony. Anyway, onto what you wanted to talk about. Is everything ok?”

“Why is your team afraid of me?”

“We’re not afraid. But, we know that we didn’t really give the best first impression. And you have a lot of power here. We don’t want to make your opinion any worse.”

“And get kicked out?”

The flush on Steve’s face was answer enough.

“I’m almost insulted. What have I done to you in the ten minutes that we were face to face to make you think so little of me?”

“You’re right. I’m sorry Everett.”

“It’s ok. The past few months haven’t been the easiest. You’ve lost a close friend, more than one even. You’ve had to leave your home to come to country you’ve never even heard of and of course, you lost your husband again.”

“You think I’d be used to this. He’s slipped through my fingers so many times now. But, at least I know he’s safe here.”

“I don’t know Bucky, but I doubt he wants you spending his days watching him sleep.”

“Yeah, he always hated when I watched him sleeping.”

“Well, it is creepy. How about Shuri, Nakia and I take all of you out for a meal?”

“We’re not supposed to leave the palace.”

“Leave that to us. But I’d like to get to get to know you Steve. Tony told me some interesting stories. I really wanna know if they’re true. Also Natasha and Clint need to know about this Dr Strange who’s wooing Tony. I want them to mock him.”

“Sure. Another friend won’t hurt.”

He lead Steve out of the cryo room, the larger man laughing as Everett compared Tony and Dr Strange to T’Challa and himself. Steve followed the other man through the halls. It was nice to be proven wrong sometimes.


	133. Chapter 133 Everett has twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from PowerRangers1998 on AO3 - If you are accepting prompts how about one where Everett had a set of twin girls but one passed away. Maybe in a city where the avengers fought someone in. That’s why he was the way he was in Civil War. Everett starts a relationship with T’Challa but wants to introduce his emotionally fragile daughter to him before they go any farther.

“Your daughter is wonderful.”

“She likes you T’Challa. Daisy was quite chatty tonight. That's always nice to see.”

“Really, chatty? She seemed quiet. But then again, I grew up with Shuri, so every child is quiet compared to her.”

Everett chuckled, splashing T’Challa with some soapy dishwater. The king laughed dodged, sliding behind Everett to press a kiss to the smaller man’s cheek.

“There’s a reason for the quietness.”

“Oh?”

“She has a sister. Sorry, had a sister. Still not used to saying that.”

T’Challa placed the towel on the counter, pulling Everett into his arms.

“What happened?”

“The Avengers. No, that’s wrong. Maximoff. I was in Johannesburg with the girls visiting my sister. She works for a medical organisation there. Wanda unleashed the Hulk on the city and Rosie got lost in the crowd. Her body was found two days later under a pile of rubble. They were only three, but Daisy never really recovered. She used to be so outgoing and happy, but after Rosie died she just went into herself and never came back out.”

“It takes time. She is young, resilient and she has a wonderful father to support her.”

“I don’t want her to forget her sister.”

“She will not. You will not let her. We will not let her. I want to know everything about Rosie. I want to hear the stories from you and Daisy, I want to see the pictures, the memories. As long as we remember her, Rosie will live on. We will make sure of it.”

Everett laughed through his tears, relieved that T’Challa would be there to support him and Daisy. Rosie would be missed, but not forgotten.


	134. Chapter 134 T'Challa likes being manhandled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Anon on tumblr - for everpanther prompts what about t'challa discovering he likes to be rough housed around as in when everett had to arrest him he was like oh and sometime when they are dating it comes back up

Well, that was interesting. T’Challa had never reacted like that. Then again, T’Challa had never been handcuffed and shoved down a hallway before being all but tossed into a chair, handcuffs still attached. He shifted in the chair, ignoring Tony’s knowing smirk. Damn Everett Ross.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Six months later and T’Challa still hadn’t told Everett about his discovery during the so called Civil War. 

“T’Challa, can we talk?”

“Of course we can beloved.”

Everett sat on the couch, pulling T’Challa down beside him.

“Look, you know I love you? And we have a great relationship?”

“Yes. I love you too.”

“And that should mean we can talk about anything. But lately, I feel like you’re holding back.”

“Holding back?”

“In a physical sense. Emotionally, we’re great. We can talk about anything and we say I love you a stupid amount every day. To the stage where Shuri has a counter.”

She did. When it got to a hundred times in a day, she was going to throw a massive party. They were in the nineties.

“But, when we have sex, I feel like you’re holding something back. Is everything ok?”

This was his chance. T’Challa had to tell the truth, for the good of his relationship.

“Our sex life is fine.”

“But?”

“It can be better. When I attacked Bucky in Germany, you arrested me.”

“Yeah, I remember. Not the most conventional start to a relationship.”

“You handcuffed me and took me down that hall to the waiting area.”

“Oohh. That’s why Tony was smirking at you. I did think you were fidgeting a lot. So being manhandled turns you on?”

“Yes. I think it would be nice for someone else to have control.”

He waited, anxious, as Everett thought it over. Finally, the other man straddled him, smirking.

“You know, I still have those handcuffs.”


	135. Chapter 135 soulmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Moonshiro on AO3 - How about in au where one does not see color except for one (and gray colors) until they touch their mate, but because T'Challa have the Black Panther power he can see all the colors even without finding his mate so when they touch in the casino Everett know that they're matet but T'challa have no idea and maybe they'll be a slight change in the scene where he's at the Jabari clan buried in the snow? he's waking up for a second and realize he can still see all the colors even though he doesn't have the Black Panther power anymore so he figures he must have touched his mate without knowing and then he goes into Panic that he doesn't know who his mate is

At first, T’Challa thought it was Nakia. After taking the herb, she was the first face he saw. And then the colours appeared. All that went through his head was how pretty Nakia’s brown eyes were.

Later that evening, his father called T’Challa into his office. He was told that as Black Panther, he gained the ability to see colours, even without meeting his soulmate. T’Challa was glad. The last thing he wanted to do was force Nakia to stay in Wakanda, when she was capable of doing so much good outside its borders.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“This is so exciting! I can’t believe your soulmate is a king. God, this is almost as romantic as Steve and Bucky.”  
“Romantic?”

“Star crossed lovers. One, a CIA agent, the other an African king, who moonlights as a superhero. Their eyes meet as the agent arrests the king and then boom. Love at first sight.”

“You forgot one thing Sharon. The African king walks away from the CIA agent without a second glance.”

“Oh yeah.”

“Look, unrequited bonds aren’t a new thing. I’ll just get on with my life. Meet someone else. It’ll be fine.”

(Spoiler alert, it wasn’t fine.)

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

T’Challa was confused. He had no more herb, no more powers. But still, when he woke up, the first thing he noticed was the white of the snow. He could still see colours. So, he’d met his soulmate. But who was it? He’d met so many people in the last few months. He could cut out Steve and Bucky. And Sam and that Scott fellow (that had been a surprise to everyone). Tony’s soulmate was Stephen Strange. But that still left so many people.

“You’re a fool. Especially in matters of the heart.”

“As you often tell me. Why am I being foolish now mother?”

“Your soulmate is obvious my child. Who have you met recently that runs through your mind at all times? Who you feel a connection to, even though you haven’t spent too much time with them?”

“Everett? He’s my soulmate?”

“Is that such a surprise?”

When he thought about it, it wasn’t really a surprise. Everett was brave and kind. He looked meek, but had proven himself to T’Challa. He would be a good soulmate for T’Challa, someone not afraid to challenge the king.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Finally, T’Challa had time to rest. The past month had been intense, to say the least. The Council had decided to give T’Challa a month long holiday to deal with everything that happened. T’Challa decided to take the opportunity to get to know Everett better. Now, all he had to do was ask the agent to travel Wakanda with him.

“You want me to travel around Wakanda with you? Aren’t you supposed to be taking time off?”

“I will. However, I will use that time off to speak to my people about their needs and wants.”

“Ok. But why me?”

“When I took the herb, I began to see colours.”

“Oh my God, the Panther is your soulmate.”

Everett laughed at the annoyed look that T’Challa sent him.

“Sorry, sorry, too easy.”

“It meant, that when I met my soulmate, I was not aware. However, I believe you were?”

“Oh. Yeah.”

“Yeah. Why did you not tell me?”

“Well, we were a bit busy when we met. And it’s not like you left a phone number or email address. And then when we met again, there was so much happening. It was never the right time.”

“Well, I believe that the time is finally right. I want you to come with me so we can get to know each other. All I know is that you are an agent and good shot. Not really the best foundations for a relationship. And you will rule at my side. You need to know this stuff as well.”

“Ok, I’ll go with you. It might be fun. Then again nothing can be worse than the month we just had.”


	136. Chapter 136 snake bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from WayWardWonderer on AO3 - Everett gets bitten by a venomous snake while T'Challa is showing him through the Wakandan landscape and T'Challa has to deal with the fact that Vibranium can't heal his body, Everett has to recover on his own with T'Challa at his bedside the whole time.

It was a beautiful day. Sunny, with a nice breeze and not a cloud in the sky. T’Challa was getting sick and tired of being cooped up in his office.

“Darling, you need to be outside.”

“I cannot Everett. I need to complete this paperwork.”

Everett wrapped his arms around T’Challa’s shoulders, pressing a kiss to his husband’s cheek.

“Looks boring.”

“It is. Stark Industries lawyers really know what they’re doing. They’re making sure there’s no way we can take back our offer of vibranium. And viola. Wakanda is now trading with an American company.”

“And the king can now come outside? You wanted to show me the jungle remember? Where you used to walk when you were younger?201Dcxsc

“I did say that, didn’t I? I will tell Okoye we are leaving and then we shall go.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Shuri and I got stuck in that tree as well.”

“Wow, you are cats."

“How so?”

“You can climb a tree, but you can’t get down. Like a cat!”

T’Challa laughed, feeling relaxed for the first time in days. He was glad that Everett talked him into this. The past month had been tiring. Opening up Wakanda’s borders was harder than he had anticipated. It also meant that T’Challa wasn’t seeing enough of his husband.

“You were right. The jungle is beautiful.”

“I am glad you think so. The jungles have always been one of my favourite places to relax. It is quiet, away from people and I can have time alone with my thoughts.”

“My king, a storm is coming. We should return.”

“Of course Ayo. But first, we need to show Everett the panther tree.”

“What’s that?”

“As it sounds, a tree that the panthers of Wakanda seem to prefer. But you must follow my steps. There are snakes in this part of the jungle, poisonous ones. If you step on one, I   
fear we may not get back to the palace on time.”

“You worry too much T’Challa.”

Everett followed his husband, making sure to follow and copy his every step. It was harder than it looked. It was no surprise that he slipped off a root. The sharp pain in his ankle   
was a surprise.

“Shit!”

“Beloved, are you ok? Damnit, Ayo he’s been bitten.”

“We can get him back quickly if you carry him. He’ll be fine with the vibranium treatment.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everett wasn’t fine. He had reacted badly to the vibranium treatment on his bullet wound, leading to a high fever and medically induced coma. Due to this, the doctors didn’t even consider vibranium. Instead, they spoke to Zuri, hoping the shaman would be able to help. He arrived in the medical suite, quickly ushering the doctors out as his assistants set up what he needed to help Everett. He walked T’Challa out the door with a hand on the king’s shoulder.

“Do not worry T’Challa. I can help him. It will not be easy, but it can be done.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It took over an hour for Zuri to finish whatever he was doing. T’Challa didn’t understand what the medical doctors could do, he certainly couldn’t understand what Zuri was doing. 

All he knew was that he trusted Zuri more than anyone at the moment.

“My king. You can come in.”

The king entered the room, still afraid of what he would find. Even with the vibranium treatment, people still died of snake bites. Zuri looked up from bandaging Everett’s wound, a calm smile on his face. T’Challa relaxed. If Zuri looked calm, then everything must be ok.

“He’ll be fine T’Challa. We got the poison out in time and it seems the medicine has been successful.”

“So, he’ll be fine?”

“There’ll be a fever, we don’t know how bad that’ll get, but I’ll leave Kanoji here to look after him.”

“No. I shall do it. Inform my mother I am here and I am not leaving until Everett wakes up.”

“Of course my king.”

It was hard. Everett did get a fever. A bad one. T’Challa had to call for servants to change the bed clothes and bring new pyjamas after Everett sweat through them. Thankfully it only lasted for a day and then the fever broke. Doctors assured T’Challa that it wasn’t long enough to cause any long term damage.

But, Everett was still unconscious. And T’Challa was starting to get worried. Worst case scenarios were running through his head. What if Everett never woke up? What if this was what killed him?

“Oh God, I know that look. That’s your depressing thought look. Are you thinking about me dying?”

“Everett? Everett!”

T’Challa pulled the other man into his arms, hugging him tight.

“Ow, ow! Careful.”

“Sorry. Are you ok?”

“I’m ok I think. Tired, but alive.”

“Thank Bast for that. I warned you about those snakes.”

“You did, you didn’t warn me about roots.”

“We were in a jungle and I had to warn you about roots!”

The two laughed, Everett squeezing T’Challa’s hand, too weak to do anything more.

“Next time I need to see the country, just take me on a picnic to the river.”

T’Challa decided not to tell Everett about the giant electric river eels. He’d let that be a surprise.


	137. Chapter 137 Mummy AU

Prompt from Loneangel1992 on AO3 - How about a Mummy (1999 Brendan Fraser) AU Everett/Mummy t'challa. Warnings for some racist language

“I still can’t believe we’re doing this.”

“I have explained already Sharon. This T’Challa knows Hamanaptra. He spent most of his adult years studying it.”

“And he’s in jail now because?”

“Because some stuck up Brit didn’t like the fact that a local savage, his words not mine, knew more about the city and Imhotep. He had T’Challa arrested on some trumped up charges and the poor man has been here since.”

Here being the worst prison either archaeologist had ever seen. The building was overcrowded, dirty and Everett was certain some of those stains were blood.

“Where is he?” 

“Cell 12. There he is. Oh.”

T’Challa was gorgeous. Tall, kind eyes and a broad smile on his face.

“You are Everett Ross yes? I was told about you, that you were looking for me.”

“Yes, I was. This is Sharon, she’ll be joining us on the expedition.”

Sharon curtsied to the other man, hiding her annoyance at wearing a dress well.

“A pleasure to meet you both. Now tell me, why do you need me with you? Surely Klaue would be better for an archaeological expedition?”

“You know more than Klaue ever could. You spent years studying the city and Imhotep. You can get me insode. Besides, I trust you more than I could ever trust that so called archaeologist Klaue.”

“You’ve known me five minutes.”

“Still.”

“Very well Mr Ross. Get me out of here and I will get you into that pyramid.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everett flinched as a bullet flew into the column he was hiding behind. Damn Klaue. He was determined to be the first into the tombs, even if it meant killing Everett and Sharon. 

“He’s insane. He sinks our boat and then shoots us when we reach the river bank.”

“We already knew he was insane Sharon.”

“However, we are lucky.”

T’Challa smirked at the identical sceptical looks.

“Klaue is on the wrong side of the river.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had taken three weeks, three very long weeks of avoiding Klaue and sand storms, to get to their destination, but finally they were there. 

“God, it’s beautiful.”

Everett couldn’t believe that he was finally here. The city of Hamanaptra.

“T’Challa, I can’t thank you enough. This has been my dream for years. If not for you I wouldn’t be here.”

Was the other man blushing? That was adorable.

“No thank you Everett. I never thought I would see this place again.”

“Well, I guess we owe each other then. I’ll have to think of a way to repay you.”

“Dinner?”

“Excuse me?”

“Go to dinner with me when this ends. On a date.”

“Oh, oh yes. That sounds fun.”


	138. Chapter 138 matchmaker M'Baku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Somecallthisfun on Tumblr - Here’s a prompt - M’Baku never thought he would be friends with Everett or T’Challa or playing matchmaker for them but that’s part of his life now. It would be funny if he’s eventually dragged into the wedding party.

M’Baku was up to something, T’Challa was sure of it. All night, the chieftain’s eyes had followed him around the room. He only looked away to stare at Everett. It was obvious that the other man was becoming uncomfortable. M’Baku was intense, to say the least. And to have his full attention on you? It could be quite intimidating. The king frowned as M’Baku headed towards the agent again. He never thought the two were that close. What was going on here?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“T’Challa needs what now?”

“He is concerned about your little lackey.”

“Agent.”

“Whatever. He is afraid that the man has been sent to learn Wakanda’s secrets. You know how paranoid the king is. He wants to discuss it with you.”

“And he wants to do it now? During Shuri’s birthday party?”

“Ever vigilant our king. Here we are.”

“Here? This isn’t T’Challa’s office, this is just a…woah!”

M’Baku shoved Everett into the small bathroom, where Shuri had led T’Challa a few minutes earlier.

“You’ll thank me later!”

Everett sighed, settling against the wall.

“This is ridiculous.”

“I apologise. I did not know how involved they would become.”

Everett laughed, pulling T’Challa closer to press a kiss to the king’s cheek.

“It’s sweet. M’Baku has become a good friend to us. All the same, I think it’s time we tell them that we’re together. And we’re engaged.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

M’Baku still wasn’t sure how he had gone from trying to oust T’Challa, to trying to set him up with the American agent and now, standing at his side as he married the agent. 

Although, watching the two men smile as they were announced married, he realised that there was nowhere else he’d rather be.


	139. Chapter 139 omega Everett

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Vampirerose5on AO3 - Can you please do one where Clint attacks Everett not knowing he T’Challa omega and is pregnant.

Steve was starting to get concerned. The longer Clint was in Wakanda, the more aggressive the archer got. He sprained Sam’s wrist in training yesterday and could have done worse had Wanda not knocked him out. Steve understood. It was agony to be away from your mate. At the very least, Tony and he had no children. Clint had a mate and three kids. The pack could only do so much to calm the alpha. Steve had seen this before during the war. Too much time away from their mate and an alpha could become feral. The captain prayed that Tony and T’Challa came through with their new and improved Accord contracts before Clint did something he’d regret.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“STEVE!”

“Wanda? Jesus, is everything ok?”

The beta gasped for breath, grabbing Steve’s hand and dragging him behind her.

“Wanda? What is happening? Where are going?”

“The dining room. Clint snapped. He attacked Sam because apparently he and Scott were rubbing their relationship in his face. Then he attacked Scott when he tried to help. He’s gone feral Steve!”

“Shit. Is Scott ok?”

For Clint to attack on omega, it meant that he was too far gone to be talked down. This would have to be physical.

“Scott’s ok. Shaken up, but ok. But Clint’s holding Agent Ross hostage now. A knife to his throat and everything.”

Steve swore, quickly outpacing Wanda.

“Brilliant. Taking the king's pregnant mate hostage. We need to stop Clint before T’Challa gets there and kills him!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Steve burst into the room, gently pushing Wanda behind Okoye, trusting the alpha general to protect the younger woman.

“Clint, what the hell are you doing?”

The older man growled at his pack alpha, his grip on Everett tightening. Steve stepped forward, making himself look as unthreatening as possible.

“Look, I get it. Being away from your mate and family is hard. But T’Challa is working on it.”

“Not fast enough! Why should he have his mate and child when I don’t? How is that fair, huh?”

Steve winced as Clint moved the knife closer to Everett’s throat, drawing some blood.

“Clint, you are threatening T’Challa’s pregnant mate. He will be within his rights to kill you and I will not stop him.”

“I will not kill him Steve. I will just make him wish for death.”

Steve sighed as T’Challa moved to stand beside him. There went any chance of this ending peacefully. He moved to stand beside Sam and Scott, checking to make sure his pack mates were ok. This was out of his hands now.

“Explain yourself archer.”

“I haven’t seen my mate or children in nearly a year. And every day, I have to see you with yours. Your pretty little mate and your little pup. It makes me sick! Why do you get to be happy? Why are you so special?”

“That is a decision you made Clint. When you left them to join Steve.”

This was going to last forever wasn’t it? Everett sighed, starting to get fed up.

“For Christ’s sake, this is enough.”

Everett moved backward, stepping on Clint’s foot. The archer pulled away, allowing Everett to turn in place, punching the larger man in the stomach and, when he doubled over, kneeing him in the face. Clint fell back, right into the arms of two Dora Milaje who cuffed him. 

“Honestly, waiting for you two to stop your alpha posturing and we’d be here all day. Bring him to the cells. He’ll have his trial within the week.”

Clint was led out of the room, still shouting at T’Challa, ranting about his family and unfairness. Steve shook his head, watching T’Challa embrace his omega.

“What will happen to him?”

“He attacked the Royal Consort. He’ll be in prison for a while I’m afraid. And, we’ll get him some professional help as well. Being away from his mate and family has damaged him.”

“Thank you T’Challa.”

“Yes, thank you T’Challa. And thank you Everett for taking down the feral alpha. Now, can you please let me and my mate have some privacy?”

T’Challa pulled the smaller man into his arms, gently wiping the blood from his neck.

“I’m fine. Took out an alpha all by myself.”

“Yes, I was quite impressed by that beloved.”

“So, the Avengers have left the room. And so have the Dora.”

“And?”

“And this is one of the few rooms we still have to…break in, so to speak.”

“Beloved, I like the way you think.”

A/N Feel free to start leaving prompts again. It might be a while before I get to them, but I will get to them eventually


	140. Chapter 140 travelling with the Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from CXMP_14 on AO3 - Hi! I absolutely love all you short fics here and I'd just like to ask if you can pretty please write more of the Doctor Who crossover! Like maybe they go to Wakanda somewhere in the distant past (maybe when it first became Wakanda?) and they encounter Daleks trying to steal the vibranium or maybe Cybermen trying to use the vibranium to upgrade their tech, or they go to another planet and save its civillians from some monster?

“It’s bigger on the inside.”

Everett had never seen that look on T’Challa’s face.

“Who knew all it took to impress you was a ship that can take us through time and space?”

“It’s not like I ask for much.”

The royal couple laughed, too wrapped up in each other to see the doctor smiling at them.

“Oh Everett, I knew you’d get your happily ever after. Even if it took a few years longer than I expected. And not how I expected.”

“You mean you didn’t expect me to be the Royal Consort for the most technologically advanced country in the world? Why ever not?”

“I have missed your sense of humour. So, T’Challa, where to?”

“I would like to see Wakanda in the beginning. Before we isolated ourselves.”

“Of course. The first years of Wakanda, here we come.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everett and the Doctor walked behind T’Challa, enjoying the look of awe on the king’s face. The Doctor have given himself and Everett a holographic disguise, so they’d fit in, so they wouldn’t draw attention to themselves. And it worked. At least, up until they saw the first Cyberman.

“And there goes the plan. T’Challa!”

“Everett, is this not amazing? The birth of my country.”

“Yeah, I’m really sorry sweetheart, but we need to get to the mines. The doctor and I saw some Cybermen heading there. And if they get vibranium into their bodies, the entire universe is screwed.”

“What is a Cyberman?”

“I’ll explain on the way. Let’s go.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“They are intimidating. What are they?”

The Doctor frowned, scanning the vibranium around them, trying to track the Cybermen. He looked up from his screwdriver to answer T’Challa’s question.

“They used to be humans.”

“What!?”

“Yes, they began updating themselves, adding technology to elongate their life spans. And now, they travel the galaxies, looking for humans and aliens to upgrade.”

“Do they have any weaknesses we can take advantage of?”

“Thinking like a true leader. They’re susceptible to gold.”

“We have no gold in Wakanda. Is there nothing we can do?”

Everett leaned forward, gently smacking the Doctor on the head.

“And EMPs.”

“Which we have none of.”

“Maybe not Doctor. But we have the TARDIS. And two of the most intelligent men I have ever met. Between you, you should be able to create an EMP big enough to take out the Cybermen in these mines.”

“And what will you be doing during this time beloved?”

“Scouting the mines, seeing how many of these things are here. And before you start off on how dangerous that is, I trained in this T’Challa. I can do it.”

T’Challa knew, once Everett got that glint in his eyes, no one could change his mind. Instead he pulled the smaller man closer, pressing a quick kiss to Everett’s lips.

“Be careful.”

“Always.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

T’Challa admitted, he had hoped it would be more impressive. Once the EMP went off, the Cybermen shut down and collapsed to the floor.

“Is that it?”

“I’m sorry your highness, were you expecting explosions? Fireworks? Your time with the Avengers has ruined you.”

Everett couldn’t help himself. T’Challa looked so shocked that someone who wasn’t his family spoke to him that way.

“Oh Doctor, I have missed you. Thank you for this. I needed time away from politics. And a chance to have some fun with my husband.”

“Anytime. Hell, next time you need an escape, just ring. You know I’ll come for you Everett.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The TARDIS materialised in the Royal Chambers. The Doctor stood at the door, not wanting to draw out the goodbyes. He hated goodbyes, they never got any easier. He smiled at young couple, glad that Everett had a family now. And he meant what he said. If Everett called, the Doctor would come, if it was only for a day trip. Although, looking at the smile on Everett’s face, the Doctor knew those calls would be few and far in between.

A/N Prompts are open again, so feel free to drop some on me. They might take a while, but they will get done.


	141. Chapther 141 omega Everett

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from PERLITHA on AO3 - please, can you make a chapter AU omegaverse where all alphas T'Challa, Erik and M'Baku want have children with omega Everett? Some threats of rape

**Erik**

Erik had long admired Everett Ross. The man was a legend in the armed forces. For an omega to become a Major and have such a high kill count? It was amazing. And when he took the throne from T’Challa, well, he wasn’t going to miss his chance with the omega of his dreams. He had Everett brought to the throne room, where the older man was shoved onto his knees.

“Everett Ross.”

The omega glared at him.

“Silent treatment eh? Fine, I don’t need your permission to mate you. I’m king now. What once was T’Challa’s is now mine. And that includes you little omega. Bring him to my rooms. I’ll take him after we send the weapons.”

Erik turned away as Everett was taken from the room. Everett would give him beautiful children. Strong alphas, fertile omegas, they’d be perfect. He took a deep breath, banishing the images from his mind. There’d be time for that later. For now, he had had a revolution to organise.

**M’Baku**

The kitten was adorable. So fluffy, so angry. Always hissing and spitting whenever M’Baku wrapped a strong arm around his waist. It made M’Baku laugh, to see Everett get so annoyed. The Jabari chieftain knew that Everett would never lie with him, never be claimed by him. Watching how fiercely T’Challa fought Erik after the American threatened the omega, he knew that the two were destined for each other. And yet, M’Baku could dream. Of Everett at his side, their pup in his arms, a claiming mark on the omega’s neck. Seeing T’Challa and Everett dancing, pressed close together, soft smiles on their faces, he couldn’t help but smile himself. It hurt to know that he’d never get Everett or his dream family. He supposed being god father would have to do.

**T’Challa**

T’Challa grinned as he felt his pup kick.

“I felt it. He’s kicking.”

“Yeah, they do that sweetheart.”

The king smiled at his consort, lying on their bed. Everett was supported by what seemed to be every pillow in the palace. Everett wasn’t a young omega anymore. The pregnancy, more than likely his only one, was putting a lot of pressure on his body. It being twins didn’t help.

“This is amazing Everett. Our children, our pups. I dreamed of the day I would have a family. And to have one with you? I sometimes feel I am still dreaming.”

“Nope, this is as real as you or me. In two months’ time, these little things are gonna be in our arms. And then it all begins.”

T’Challa stretched, pressing a soft kiss to Everett’s chin.

“There is no one I would rather have by my side as the mother to my pups. I love you beloved.”

“I love you too my alpha.”


	142. Chapter 142 singing & dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from TheSkyWriter on AO3 - So remember when T'Challa catches Everett singing and it turns out Everett has a great voice? Can we see more of that where T'Challa catches Everett dancing and singing and discovering that Everett is a great dancer too and it's all fluffy and cute? Love this series and I can't wait to see more?

It had been a very long, very tiring day. Right now, all T’Challa wanted was to collapse into bed with his husband and sleep until tomorrow. Groaning, he started climbing the stairs to the Royal Quarters. Who the hell had thought that putting two flights of stairs to the Royal Quarters was a good idea? Getting closer to the top, T’Challa could hear his husband singing. The smaller man had a wonderful voice and T’Challa often fell asleep to the sound of Everett’s voice. Without a doubt, it was his favourite sound in the world.

Cracking open the door, T’Challa grinned when he realised that his husband dancing. T’Challa loved to dance, but Everett was too shy to dance during Galas when everyone would be looking at them. But when Everett was alone, no one watching him, he loved to sing and dance. The king slipped into the room, stepping into Everett’s arms and leading the dance.

“Hello beloved. What a nice sight.”

“What is your obsession with me dancing?”

“The rarer a sight, the more beautiful it is. Add your singing onto that and I am enchanted.”

Everett blushed, hiding his face in T’Challa’s shoulder. He would never get used to T’Challa’s open affection, the abused child inside still telling him he didn’t deserve any of it.

“I thought you were gonna head straight to bed.”

“How do you know that? No, don’t tell me. Okoye.”

“You fell asleep in a council meeting.”

“It was a boring meeting.”

Everett laughed, trying to lead the dance to the bedroom.

“T’Challa you need to sleep.”

“I know I do. But right now, I want to dance with you in my arms. It has been too long since I last got to do it.”

Everett hummed, smiling as T’Challa turned on the record player and bowed to his consort.

“May I have this dance?”


	143. Chapter 143 Everett has ice powers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Talltree-san on AO3 - What if Everett was a mutant with Elsa's ice gift from "Frozen" and he uses his gift to help T'Challa with his plan for a children's festival by giving the kids the experience of snow for the first time, it'd be even funnier if M'Baku was there right along with the kids playing in the snow lol.

“We need your help.”

“I know.”

T’Challa paused, confused.

“You know?”

“You think you can keep secrets with Shuri around?”

The king laughed, wrapping his arms around Everett’s waist, puling the smaller man close.

“Then tell me beloved, what do I want you to do?”

“Use me powers, that none of your people know about, to make it snow for the Winter Festival.”

“Damn, I can’t keep secrets with Shuri around.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Few people knew about Everett’s powers. The Avengers, the Royal Family, their guards and M’Baku. Which seemed like a lot of people. The people of Wakanda had no idea that Everett could create snow and ice. But the couple had decided that it was time to tell everyone the truth. And what better time than the annual Winter Festival? 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“It has been a difficult year for us in Wakanda. My cousin tried to take the throne, we fought against each other on his command and my family nearly died. But we persevered, because that is what Wakanda does!”

His people cheered, proud of their country.

“And we could not have done it without your support. The support of the people of Wakanda. I thank you all. And as a thanks, I have asked my Consort to reveal something to you.”

Everett stepped up to stand beside T’Challa, grabbing his husband’s hand. He couldn’t lie and say he wasn’t nervous.

“Everett has a gift, a mutant ability. The ability of cryokinesis. And for our Winter Festival, I have asked him to give the people of Wakanda a gift. Everett?”

T’Challa stepped back, sending an encouraging smile to his husband. Everett took a deep breath, gathering his power. He needed a lot of snow and ice for this. He exhaled, releasing the gathered power over the square. T’Challa pulled his husband into his arms, watching the people below.

“I think they like it beloved.”

Everett laughed as the Wakandans started a massive snowball fight, the Dora Milaje taking part. They were terrifyingly accurate.

“Are they throwing snowballs at the people?”

“No, the Jabari. Look over there.”

T’Challa pointed to where M’Baku stood in front of his tribe, a snow fort behind them. A line of warriors stood with snowballs in their hands, throwing them with deadly precision at the Dora Milaje. It looked terrifying, but both sets of warriors were laughing. Everett had never seen them have this much fun.

“They never have this much fun in the fake snow.”

“That’s because fake snow is terrible.”

T’Challa laughed at Everett’s mock offended look, pulling the smaller man into a passionate kiss, ignoring Shuri’s protestations behind them. He only pulled away when a snowball hit him on the back of his head.

“Alright, this means war. Everett, you, me and Nakia against Mother, Shuri and Okoye?”

“It’s on!”

Everett loved snowball fights, especially since he controlled snow. That usually meant victory for his team. But on the Wakandan Royal balcony surrounded by the people he loved more than anything? Everett would change it for the world.


	144. Chapter 144 Everett cheats?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from MightyYawp on AO3 - Someone convinces T’Challa that Everett is cheating on him (he is not). By the time the truth comes out Everett is badly hurt and his trust is broken. How does T’Challa fix this?

Her name was Anna. She worked as a UN translator and had travelled to Wakanda to learn their language and like many before her, she fell for the Wakandan king. But Anna was different to the others who came before her. When Anna wanted something, she got it. And right now, Anna wanted T’Challa. Everett Ross had to go.

It was surprisingly easy. The Council were the first step. Sure, they accepted Everett, but that didn’t mean they all liked him! A few words in the right ears and soon rumours of Everett’s infidelity were spreading through all the Wakandan cities. The Dora Milaje were a bot more complicated. As they were the personal guards to the royal family, they knew Everett better than the Council and the people. So, they knew he’d never cheat. But Anna was resourceful. And thankfully, Everett started getting a lot of phone calls from the CIA and the UN that he had to take in private. Sometimes, these even led to him having to go back to America. Anna just jazzed those phone calls up and she had most of the Dora on her side.

She knew that the royal family would be difficult. But she had a plan. Anna was only in her early twenties and she knew a lot about American culture. Stuff Shuri was dying to know. After a few weeks, the two were inseparable. Anna was invited to eat with the royal family and soon, she was practically a part of the family. They trusted her, cared for her. It was perfect. She bought the rumours to their attention, commented when Everett left the room with his phone or had to fly back to America ASAP and made sure to get close to the king and whisper a few things in his ear. And after two months, it all paid off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Like every evening, they royal family and Anna met for dinner in the main dining room. Unlike every evening, T’Challa and Everett were late. After fifteen minutes, Anna spoke up.

“Does anyone know where they are? Or were?”

One of the Dora adjusted her stance, all eyes instantly drawn to her.

“Ayo, do you know something?”

“I was guarding the king’s room before this. He and Everett were fighting. It sounded bad. T’Challa was shouting, Everett was crying. It was still going on when I came down here for guard duty.”

Shuri looked up from her phone, curious.

“Was it about those phone calls Everett gets?”

Ayo hesitantly nodded, her and Shuri being some of the few who didn’t believe in Anna’s rumours. The doors to the dining room opened, slamming closed behind a very tired looking T’Challa. Ramonda stood, going to her son.

“My child, is everything alright?”

“Everett and I are divorcing. He has been seeing another.”

Shuri gasped.

“He actually said that.”

“He didn’t have to.”

“But brother.”

“No buts! As of now, there is to be no more talk of Everett. He will return to America tonight and is banished from Wakanda. I do not want to hear another word, is that clear?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And then Anna made her move. Which was rebuffed, multiple times. T’Challa had no interest in her. He had no interest in anyone. The Council had sent him potential partners from all the tribes, but each one was turned away within twenty-four hours. As for Anna herself? When she offered a shoulder to cry on, she was sent away. When T’Challa was drunk and she tried to slip her hand into his trousers, she was shoved half away across the room! Maybe he wasn’t worth all this hassle.

And she could admit, Anna kinda felt bad about this. It wasn’t only T’Challa that missed Everett. Shuri was miserable, as was Ramonda. And they were concerned for T’Challa. He put on a strong face during the day, but at night he’d drink himself into a stupor and spend hours waxing lyrical about Everett. It was annoying. All this hard work and for what? Well, at least she was one of the few people outside the country to know the language. Mind made up, she decided to go back to America. It just wasn’t worth the effort. But there was one thing she had to do first. So, at dinner that night, she took a deep breath and made her announcement.

“I’m flying back to America tomorrow. I did what I cam here to do, so there’s no need for me to be here.”

“Oh Anna, no. I’ll miss you so much.”

“I’ll miss you too Shuri. But there is one more thing. T’Challa, Everett was never cheating on you. They were rumours I started because I wanted to sleep with you and I know that you’d never cheat on him. I didn’t expect it to affect so many people. I’m sorry. I hope you can forgive me.”

She expected the stunned silence. She did not expect the Dora Milaje on either side of her, grabbing her by the arms.

“What the hell?!”

Ramonda glared at her.

“What you did is a crime. Breaking up a royal marriage could have disastrous affects on Wakanda, as the royal family turns inwards and forgets their duties. Which is exactly what happened here! You will be held in our prison until T’Challa and Everett decide what to do with you.”

“No, she will come with me to America. Ayo, Okoye, get her on a plane. She will reveal her plan to Everett. And then, when we are back here, she will be charged.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everett had kept his house in Virginia, and it was outside that house where Anna now stood, flanked by T’Challa and Okoye. The general gave her a not so gentle shove towards the front door.

“What are you waiting for? Ring the bell.”

She did, noticing the shake in her hand. Please let him not be here, please let him not be here.

“Anna? Okoye? T’Challa? What are you all doing here?”

“Beloved, we have some news to share with you. May we come inside?”

“I guess?”

Everett led them into the living room, turning off the tv and giving the three his full attention.

“What’s going on?”

Another nudge from Okoye’s spear and Anna spilt her guts.

“I’m so sorry. I fell for T’Challa when I got to Wakanda, I mean, look at him, he’s gorgeous, of course I did. And then I started spreading rumours about you cheating on him and then you two got divorced and I am so sorry, I am so so sorry. Why are you all laughing?”

During her rant, T’Challa had sat on the couch beside Everett. An arm wrapped around his shoulders. Okoye was leaning against a wall, doubled over with laughter. T’Challa took a deep breath, calming himself down.

“You think you are the first person to try and ruin my marriage? Please. We knew exactly what you were doing. At this stage, it’s more amusing for us to go along with it and see how long it takes the person to crack. I expected you to cave sooner, I’ll admit.”

“Did you see her face when she was admitting everything? It was amazing.”

Anna felt herself getting angry.

“That’s a lousy thing to do. How dare you play with my emotions like that?”

Everett glared at her, clearly angry.

“As opposed to you trying to destroy my marriage, which was totally fine? You’re lucky I don’t have Okoye slap you stupid. She’d be more than happy to.”

A quick glance to Okoye proved Everett right. T’Challa stepped in, ready for all this to end.

“Go home Anna. You are never to enter Wakanda’s borders again, nor are you to speak of this to anyone? Or I will send the War Dogs after you. Are we clear?”

A nod, Anna too surprised to do anything else. T’Challa turned to his husband, pulling him into a kiss that left both men breathless.

“Okoye, we shall spend the night here and return to Wakanda tomorrow. Come Everett, it has been too long since I last had you in my arms. Let us enjoy our night before we return to the celebrations.”

They two went upstairs, leaving shocked Anna and an exasperated Okoye. The general tossed her spear into the umbrella stand by the door and dropped onto the couch, switching the tv on.

“Go to a guest room. We’ll drop you off in New York tomorrow. And not a word of this to anyone understand?”

Another nod.

“Good. Oh, an expose on Tony Stark! I love these things. They get so much wrong, it’s hilarious. I wonder how long it’ll be before Pepper sues?”

A/N MightyYawp, there will be another ending written, with an upset Everett and a pleading T’Challa. But this is where my brain took me today, so….sorry


	145. Chapter 145

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Vtpia on AO3 - T‘Challa is in a relationship with M‘Baku. Everett tries to charm him to his side. Vtpia, I’m sorry, but couldn’t I write T’Challa cheating. Or Everett trying to get him to cheat? I hope what I wrote was ok.

It was kinda cute, watching T’Challa try to flirt with the American. Everyone knew that he and Everett were mad about each other, but both were too shy to make the first move. And then, M’Baku asked to court T’Challa while Everett was back in America selling his house. T’Challa accepted, not wanting to damage relations with the Jabari. And, he fell in love. When he returned, it was obvious that Everett was hurt. But he respected T’Challa’s choice. He stood watched from the side-lines as T’Challa fell in love with M’Baku and instead of becoming a husband, became a best friend. It made Nakia respect him all the more.

And then of course, M’Baku fell for Everett. They really should have seen it coming. T’Challa spent so much time talking about the older man, how amazing he was, how Wakanda would have been destroyed without his help. Watching the royal couple flirt with the oblivious agent was hilarious. Nakia and Okoye may have a bet on how long it will take for Everett to realise what was happening.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It happened a lot sooner than anyone thought. T’Challa and M’Baku set up a romantic dinner on a balcony overlooking Everett’s favourite garden, determined to make the agent theirs. When Everett walked onto the balcony, he couldn’t help but gasp. The candlelight, his favourite flowers, the royal couple in their finest clothes. It was a bit too much for Everett, who was mute for the first half hour of the meal. When he became verbal again, he was very confused.

“What is going on? This seems a bit much for a meal between friends.”

T’Challa smiled at Everett, fingers intertwined with his husbands.

“Because we want to be more than friends.”

“Look guys, I’m flattered. But I’m a but old for a friends with benefits kind of thing. Been there, done that.”

M’Baku laughed, enjoying the flush on his husband’s cheeks. T’Challa was such a prude sometimes, it was hilarious.

“No no. T’Challa has been romantically interested in you for a long time. As have I. T’Challa told me all about you. And then I met you. And I found myself falling for you. You’re smart, kind and caring. Everything we need in a consort.”

“But you already have each other as consorts.”

M’Baku was the consort of the Wakandan royal family, as T’Challa was of the Jabari tribe.

“A royal triad is not unheard of. In either mine or M’Baku’s culture. You are someone who has fought for our people, at great risk to your own life. You have learned and embraced the Wakandan culture in a way I have never seen. The people love you, the warriors love you.”

“We love you. And if you accept it, we would like to court and marry you. What do you say?”

Everett nodded, again speechless. He still wasn’t sure this was all real. As the three spoke, falling more in love with every new thing they learned, Okoye slipped Nakia her winnings. Damn it, she just needed three more days.


	146. Chapter 146 adopted child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Chiara_Polairix on AO3 - In a mission of the CIA Everett discovers that a secret laboratories of Japan keep an experiment hidden (A girl who is a goddess of technology and can access the wired) Everett returns to wakanda with this girl and he and her husband decide to adopt her.

“Sir, we found something.”

“I’ll be down in two minutes Byrne. Wait for me and don’t touch anything!”

Everett was in Japan. The Japanese government asked the CIA to send a team as one of their most wanted was spotted on the streets of Karatsu, a small town in Kyushu. The suspect was known for his technological attacks on government databases. They’d tracked the man to his house on the outskirts of the town, where he was taken into custody. Everett’s agents were now going over the building with a fine-toothed comb. And they had found something in the basement. Everett jogged down the steps, heading for Byrne, his second in command. She pointed at a bed.

“Is that a girl? Is she alive?”

“She seems to be asleep. Peterson says whatever is in that drip is keeping her asleep. It’s not something he recognises.”

Everett nodded, stepping closer to look at the girl. She was young, about five or six if he had to guess. Not Asian, so Everett wasn’t sure where she had come from. He told Byrne to look through missing person reports, see if anyone had reported her.

“Is it safe to remove her from here?”

“She’s in perfect health, just asleep. We found some files about her, if you want to read them.”

“On the way back to America, sure. For now, get her onto the plane. Let’s get home.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everett felt himself growing angrier as he read through the files. The girl, Belle, had been an experiment. Her parents had been` killed so no one would look for her and there was no other family. Everett wasn’t sure what had been done to her, but she seemed to be some sort of technopath now. He sighed, knowing there was only one safe place for her. As much as he loved working for the CIA, he was not giving them a technopath wrapped up in a pretty bow.

“Byrne, have you told anyone about the girl?”

“Nope. Decided to let you look through the files first.”

Everett knew that smirk. He thanked God again that Byrne was on his team. Sometimes, it was like they could reach each other’s minds.

“Keep her hidden and get her onto the Wakandan transport. She’s coming home with me.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Why has he called us both out here? I’m busy.”

“Trying to hack F.R.I.D.A.Y. and flirt with Peter is not busy. How is that going by the way?”

“Peter, going great. We’re trying to arrange a date. Bit hard when we’re on separate continents.”

“And F.R.I.D.A.Y.?”

Her silence told him everything he needed.

“You are still young. Tony has years of experience. Give it a while. You will learn and catch up.”

“Yeah, he said the same thing when he caught me last week. Finally, he’s here.”

T’Challa couldn’t stop the smile spreading across his face as his husband hurried to his side.

“My darling. How was it?”

“Stressful. Shuri, I need your help with this girl. She was experimented on and it looks like she’s a technopath. She can control technology and connect to the internet by herself, no tech necessary. She’ll need your help.”

Shuri nodded, sensing the seriousness and rushed to the plane, followed by some of her lab techs. T’Challa led Everett to his office, needing answers. He locked the door behind him, wanting some privacy.

“Welcome home beloved.”

Everett smiled, wrapping his arms around T’Challa’s shoulder and pulling him into a long-awaited kiss.

“I’ve missed you my king.”

“Hm. Now, tell me about this girl.”

“I couldn’t bring her back to America. God only knows what the CIA would do to her. She’s safe here. I contacted Tony and he’s going to speak to Professor Xavier, see if there’s anything he can do. But for now, we’re all she has T’Challa. She needs us.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was very slow process, integrating Belle into the family. The girl was traumatised, which made sense. It took a lot of therapy, a lot of time and love for her to open up to the family. Charles Xavier travelled to Wakanda once a month to help her control her powers, which were difficult to control in the technological wonderland that was Wakanda. But, by the time she was announced to the people of Wakanda as the royal child and heir to the throne, Belle was more than confident in her powers and her place in the family.


End file.
